Letter From Heaven 天国で君に逢えたら
by ciocarlie
Summary: /"walaupun pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa memilikimu sepenuhnya... Ingatlah, aku akan selalu mencintaimu.../ finale Chapter, sad ending
1. First Letter

Rion : ffic ke 40 ^^ dan mungkin terakhir kalinya gw pake nama Rion ^^

Kozuka : hiee! sensei mau kemana?

Rion : ga kemana-mana kok O_O

Kozuka : kok sensei bilang mau ganti nama? O_O jangan-jangan sensei mau kawin ya? O_O

Rion : sembarangan! Gw cman ngerasa klo nama Rion itu buat cowo kok =3= ngomong2 cman perasaan gw atau lw emang OOC

Kozuka : ga kok!

Rion : *swete* _OOC beneran dia..._

Kirizaki : Sensei... kenapa aku dibawa juga kemari... *death glare*

Rion : e-EEEEH? K-Kok?

Kozuka : ada apa sensei?

Rion : Kirizaki sifatnya kaya Kozuka... Kozuka sifatnya kaya Kiri... *pingsan*

Kozuka : nah loh! Sensei, kalau sensei pingsan gimana disclaimed sama ngejelasin ni ffic!

Kirizaki : biarin deh... Lagipula gw udah apal kok sama catatan de el el...

Kozuka : kok bisa? O_O

Kirizaki : nyolong...

Kozuka : *swete*... Ya udah bacain deh, gw g tau apa-apa soalnya...

Kirizaki : jadi... Fanfiction ke 40 dari sensei itu bakal dibuat berdasarkan film yang baru aja dia tonton. Tapi sebenernya itu film lama yang udah 1 tahun yang lalu ada di Jepang...

Kozuka : namanya?

Kirizaki : 天国で君に逢えたら...

Kozuka : hah?

Kirizaki : 天国で君に逢えたら...

Kozuka : pake romanjinya dong!

Kirizaki : Tengoku De Kimi ni Aetara!

Kozuka : artinya? *innocent eyes*

Kirizaki : *swete* If I can see you in the heaven...Kadang juga diblang Tears in Heaven...

Kozuka : dilihat dari judul jangan-jangan... =="

Kirizaki : Yup, ini angst fic... Dibilang deathfic juga bisa, tapi ini juga tentang perjuangan seseorang melawan penyakit yang ia derita, dan pada akhirnya dia bikin cerita dari pengalaman orang-orang yang punya masalah yang sama kaya dia.

Kozuka : jadi multichap?

Kirizaki : bisa dibilang multichap yang terdiri dari oneshot... Satu chapter ceritanya bakal beda-beda...

Kozuka : jadi... sekarang gimana?

Kirizaki : jangan suruh gw buat bikin disclaimed juga... *death glare*

Kozuka : g-gw aja deh... Disclaimed : KHR belong to Amano Akira! Eh ngomong-ngomong yang jadi Main Character siapa?

Kirizaki : Dino sama Hibari...

Kozuka : oke~ ini dia daftarnya~

~*~*oOo*~*~

Title : Tengoku de Kimi ni Aetara (天国で君に逢えたら)-Tears in Heaven/If I can see you in the heaven

Pairing :

Main Pairing : D18

Another Pairing : 8059, XS, 6927

Genre : Angst/hurt/comfort

Rated : T

Warning : Character death, YAOI, OOC, gaje, de el el

Based Story : Tengoku de Kimi ni Aetara (beda cerita dengan inti cerita yang sama)

Disclaimed : KHR belong to Amano Akira, Tengoku de Kimi ni Aetara belong to Yoshikazu Okada dan Natsumi Iijima.

**_'Awalnya, aku mengira kehidupanku sudah sempurna. Aku mempunyai keluarga yang menyayangiku. Aku mempunyai teman-teman yang aku sayangi, dan aku mempunyai orang yang aku cintai...'_**

**_'Tetapi semua itu seakan tidak berarti ketika kabar itu terdengar dari telingaku.'_**

"Maaf Dino... Kau mengindap penyakit kanker paru-paru stadium 3..." Aku mendengar berita yang benar-benar mengejutkan itu ketika berusia 32 tahun. Kuakui, usiaku sudah tidak muda lagi, tetapi untuk mati... Rasanya terlalu cepat. "Tetapi, tenang saja... Penyakitmu akan sembuh jika memang kau-"

"Sudahlah..."Mendengar kalimat penyemangat itu, aku sudah bosan. "Aku juga seorang dokter... Tidak perlu lagi kau menyembunyikan semuanya dariku. Berapa lama lagi waktuku...?" Sejujurnya aku belum siap untuk mendengar ini. Biasanya akulah yang mengatakan hal ini pada pasienku, dan sekarang aku harus mendengarnya dari orang lain.

Kulihat dokter yang juga temanku itu hanya menghela nafas panjang."Tiga bulan... Paling lama hanya tiga bulan..."

Jujur, sebenarnya aku sudah mengira semua akan seperti ini. Ketika temanku mengatakan kalau aku mengidap penyakit kanker stadium 3, itu memang berarti kalau hidupku tidak akan lama lagi."... Baiklah... Terima kasih..." .

Namaku adalah Dino Cavallone, seorang dokter di salah satu rumah sakit besar di kota Namimori. Psychiatrist, itulah bidang yang ku geluti setelah aku terlebih dahulu mengambil spesialis penyakit dalam. Tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui apa itu psychiatry. Psychiatrist adalah seseorang yang bekerja sebagai penyemangat, atau pemulih semangat hidup bagi orang-orang yang mengidap penyakit parah dan tidak bisa disembuhkan. Tetapi, sepertinya sekarang yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya, akulah yang membutuhkan seseorang untuk menyupportku.

"Hei Dino..." Ah, Kyouya sahabatku yang paling dekat denganku. Dia adalah orang yang selalu ada disaat aku membutuhkan seseorang. Sama seperti ketika orang tuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan, hanya dia yang mengerti perasaanku. "Ada apa? Sepertinya kau kurang sehat?"

"Ah, Kyouya..." Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Aku berusaha untuk menyembunyikan hasil test kesehatanku padanya. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir. "Kau sudah selesai bertugas?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan..." Sifatnya yang dingin dan sedikit emosional. Benar-benar Kyouya yang aku tahu. "Bagaimana? Kau tidak lupa kalau aku menyuruhmu untuk memeriksa keadaan bukan? Aku ingin memeriksamu, tetapi aku sibuk dengan skripsiku..."

"Sudah..." Aku mengelus kepala Kyouya dengan lembut. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Apakah aku harus memberitahu tentang penyakitku, atau aku tetap menyembunyikannya?"Aku tidak apa-apa kok..."

**_'Aku tidak ingin membuat seseorang menangis...'_**

**_'Aku hanya ingin melihat mereka tertawa dan tersenyum didepanku...'_**

**_'Lebih baik aku menanggung semuanya sendirian tanpa melibatkan mereka...'_**

"Uhuk... Uhuk..." Semakin hari, aku merasa semakin lemah. Padahal aku baru saja berjalan beberapa jam diluar dan penyakit ini sudah memaksaku untuk masuk kedalam dan memuntahkan semua isi perutku tentu saja beserta darah yang entah berapa banyak sudah kukeluarkan.

"Dino...?" Suara itu, kumohon jangan dia yang datang. Semua orang kecuali, Kyouya... "Kau tidak apa?"

"K-Kyouya?" Aku mencoba untuk menyembunyikan darah yang ada dimulutku. Nafasku masih terasa berat ketika itu. Tetapi, aku hanya tidak ingin Kyouya tau semua ini. "A-aku tidak apa... Ah, aku harus menangani pasien lain..." Aku segera membuka keran air untuk menghilangkan semua darah yang ada didalam wastafel itu. "Maaf Kyouya, aku pergi duluan..."

"Dino!"

**_'Setelah mendengar tentang penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuhku ini, aku sering mencoba untuk mengakhiri hidupku...'_**

**_'Aku berfikir untuk apa aku hidup lebih lama lagi jika pada akhirnya aku hanya akan hidup sebentar dan meninggalkan dunia ini begitu saja...'_**

**_'Tetapi entah ada sesuatu yang menghalangiku... Sesuatu yang bahkan tidak pernah aku ketahui sebelumnya.'_**

BRAK!

A. ku tersentak ketika mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar itu. Disana berdiri Kyouya yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu itu dengan ekspresi yang sangat marah.

"Kyouya...? Ada apa?" Aku menghampiri dan melihat kearah Kyouya. Tidak seperti biasanya Kyouya terlihat sangat marah saat itu..

"Apa maksud semua ini..." Dia melempar sebuah map cokelat yang berisi hasil tes kesehatanku. Aku ingat kalau kemarin aku mencarinya dimanapun dan tidak bisa menemukannya.. "Kau mengatakan kalau kau tidak apa-apa! Lalu ada apa dengan hasil test ini?"

"Aku..." Aku tidak bisa menatap matanya. Aku membohonginya karena aku tidak ingin melihatnya khawatir.. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sedih... Aku tidak ingin membuat semua orang sedih..."

"Kau fikir..." Aku melihat tubuhnya bergetar, entah karena marah atau menahan tangis. "Kau fikir aku akan senang melihatmu mati tanpa tahu apa yang membuatmu mati...?"

"Maaf..." Dengan menggunakan sebelah tangan, aku menarik kepala Kyouya dan menenggelamkannya didadaku. "Maaf Kyouya... Aku tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun darimu..."

**_'Saat itu aku menyadari sesuatu... Satu hal yang aku sadari adalah, walaupun aku mencoba untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu dari seseorang yang paling dekat denganmu, pada akhirnya kebohongan itu tidak akan bisa disembunyikan...'_**

**_'Aku sadar, kematian yang sia-sia bukanlah jawaban dari semua masalah ini. Dan aku harus tetap maju dan berjuang untuk hidup. Sampai tubuhku benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak, dan nafasku benar-benar tidak berhembus lagi.'_**

**_'Daripada aku terus terjebak dalam ketakutan, aku memutuskan untuk berbagi seluruh cerita kehidupanku dari hari ini hingga nanti aku tidak bisa lagi menulis.' _**

Aku menutup surat yang aku tulis untuk pertama kalinya itu. menatap jendela ruangan, diluar terlihat bunga sakura yang bermekaran kala itu. Walaupun waktuku tidak banyak, aku bertekad untuk mengabadikan semua moment yang aku lalui setelah ini, dan kuharap dengan semua cerita ini semua orang yang mengalami hal yang sama denganku bisa sedikit terobati dan tidak berfikiran pendek dan berjuang untuk bertahan hidup.

"Dino, kau tidak ingin pulang?" suara Kyouya membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku mengangguk dan berdiri menghampirinya. Surat itu, akan aku simpan sampai waktuku tiba, dan disaat itu... Kaulah orang yang pertama kali akan melihatnya...

~*~*oOo*~*~

Kirizaki : pendek? Silahkan salahkan sang author yang nekat bikin ini jadi multi chap!

Kozuka : tapi kok... jalan ceritanya aneh...

Kirizaki : katanya sih intinya Dino itu jadi seorang dokter, ga bisa disebut dokter sih lebih ke psikiater. Tapi suatu hari dia kena vonis mengidap kanker paru-paru stadium 3 dan hidupnya cman bakal bertahan 3 bulan lagi. Awalnya dia bener-bener depresi berat dan mikir klo dia udah g ada lagi tujuan hidup. Sampe dia lihat Kyouya, yang disini jadi temannya sesama dokter yang khawatir banget sama dia dan nyupport dia buat tetap berjuang hidup. Dan akhirnya, Dino mutusin buat berjuang hidup dan ngabadiin semua kisah yang menurut dia bisa jadi pelajaran bagi orang-orang yang berfikiran pendek dan dibuat dalam sebuah surat~

Kozuka : hoooo~~~ jadi chap. selanjutnya bakal nyeritain salah satu kisahnya ya?

Kirizaki : begitulah... Reader yang baca, kalian boleh milih salah satu dari pairing dibawah ini buat chapter selanjutnya ^^ si author bego udah bikin 3 pairing lain selain D18 silahkan dipilih~ Dan ingat, salah satu dari orang di pairing ini bakal mati =="

1. 8059

2. XS

3. 6927

Silahkan pilih ^^

Kozuka : jangan lupa riviw, kritik dan sarannya ya~~~~~ CIAOSUU MINNA!


	2. Second Letter

Rion : jangan sekali-kali menipuku seperti kemarin lagi...

Kirizaki : maaf sensei, Kozuka memintaku untuk ikut di permainan dia...

Kozuka : sensei terlalu mudah untuk dipermainkan...

Rion : karena chapter ini panjang aja gw g bakal banyak ngomong sama lw Kozuka... Sekarang, kita lihat pairing yang bakal muncul kali ini : 5 suara buat XS, 1 suara buat 6927, 1 suara buat 8059, 1 suara buat XS n 8059

Kozuka : jadi, yang bakal muncul kali ini adalah XS!

Rion : lagi-lagi OOC... Sekalian deh, disclaimed sono!

Kozuka : Tch... KHR belong to Amano Akira, Tengoku de Kimi ni Aetara belong to Yoshikazu Okada n Natsumi Iijima!

Kirizaki : warning OOC bener-bener berat! Ga bisa ditoleransi OOCnya, klo g suka XSnya OOC silahkan diflame di reviewnya aja TTwTT

_**Surat kedua yang aku kirimkan...**_

_**Saat ini musim gugur sudah tiba, daun-daun berguguran disekitarku dan warnanya sudah berubah menjadi cokelat...**_

_**Sudah 3 bulan sejakku divonis penyakit itu, dan benar-benar keajaiban kalau aku masih bisa hidup dan sehat sampai sekarang...**_

_**Walaupun mungkin sekarang aku lebih terlihat seperti otang lain sekarang, aku akan tetap berusaha yang terbaik, aku akan berjuang untuk hidup lebih lama lagi dem orang-orang yang aku sayangi.**_

**_Ngomong-ngomong tentang musim gugur, aku ingat beberapa bulan yang lalu aku mendapatkan seorang pasien yang menurutku bisa aku ceritakan didalam surat ini..._**

"Dino..." Kyouya mengetuk pintu ruanganku ketika aku sedang mengerjakan pekerjaanku dikantor. Aku segera menghentikan pekerjaanku dan melihat kearah pintu.

"Kyouya, masuklah..." Kyouyya langsung berjalan menghampiriku, dan dia terus berjalan mendekat. Dia sekarang hanya berada beberapa centi dari wajahku. Ada satu hal yang selama ini aku fikirkan. Kenapa, setiap kali aku berada didekat Kyouya, jantungku selalu terasa lebih cepat dan aku juga merasa gugup. Entah karena menyakitku atau hal lainnya. Yang pasti aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi ketika Kyouya ada didekatku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa bukan...?" Kyouya menghentikan gerakannya dan memegang dahiku."Tadi malam, sepertinya kau demam karena terlalu lelah. Aku sudah mengatakan untuk tidak terlalu memaksakan dirimu bukan?" Aku tidak terlalu mendengarkan kata-kata Kyouya, aku terlalu berkonsentrasi dengan suara detak jantungku.

"T-tenang saja..." Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku yang memerah. "Aku sudah meminum obatku, lagipula ku rasa aku hanya demam biasa..."

PRANG!

Suara pecahan itu langsung terdengar dari luar. Aku dan Kyouya menoleh kearah pintu dan mencoba untuk mendengarnya. Sepertinya terjadi keributan diluar. Dan ada kemungkinan suara itu adalah property rumah sakit yang pecah oleh seseorang.

"Suara apa itu?" Aku mencoba untuk berjalan dan membuka pintu yang ada didepanku. "Kyouya, sebaiknya kita meli-" Ketika aku melihat kearah Kyouya, bisa aku rasakan aura gelap yang menyelimuti Kyouya. Bisa aku rasakan kalau Kyouya yang memang paling menegakkan kedisiplinan disini merasa marah mendengar itu.

"Membuat keributan dan merusak properti rumah sakit..." Kyouya terlihat tersenyum dingin dengan aura gelap yang masih ada disekitarnya. "Ayo kita lihat Dino..."

~*~*oOo*~*~

"VOOOI, bisa kau hentikan melempar semua orang dengan benda yang ada didepanmu boss brengsek?" Suara orang itu benar-benar menggelegar dan berasal dari kamar VVIP yang ada didekat kantorku. Yah, aku ingin melihat orang kaya yang mempunyai suara keras seperti itu. Tetapi, ngomong-ngomong tentang gaya bicara dan volume suara itu sepertinya dulu aku pernah mendengarnya. Aku melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat kearah kamar itu dan akan melihat kedalam ketika sebuah benda akan terlempar kearahku. Untungnya dengan cepat aku menghindar dan Kyouya menangkap benda yang ternyata vas bunga itu.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa memakan makanan sampah seperti ini..." Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata merah dengan beberapa bekas luka diwajahnyalah yang menjadi sumber alat lempar itu.

"VOOOI, kalau kau tidak banyak makan, bagaimana kau bisa kembali bekerja! Aku sudah tidak sanggup bekerja sendirian dengan anak buahmu yang lainnya yang brengsek itu!" Aku melihat seorang laki-laki berambut putih yang mengenakan topi rajutan itu membentaknya.

"Terserah apa yang kau katakan, tetapi aku tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah mau untuk memakan makanan sampah itu..." Aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan orang itu, tetapi yang aku perhatikan adalah laki-laki berambut putih itu.

"VOOOI dasar kau breng-"

"Squallo?" Aku mencoba untuk meyakinkan diriku. Dia memang Squallo teman dekatku ketika SMP. "Kau Squallo kan?"

Laki-laki yang aku sebut Squallo itu menoleh dan menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kau..." Ketika aku akan menghampirinya tiba-tiba sebuah asbak melayang dan mengenai kepala belakang Squallo. Kejadian singkat itu hanya bisa membuat semua orang disana tercengang. Aku melihat Squallo yang terkapar dilantai.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"VOOOI, dasar boss brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Squallo bangkit dengan cepat dan memegangi kepala belakangnya. Aku benar-benar terkesan dengan kekuatan tubuhnya. Orang biasa akan pingsan jika mendapatkan lemparan seperti itu.

"Kau kenal dengan sampah ini?" Oke, jujur aku sedikit tersinggung dengan cara bicara orang itu. Tetapi, aku bukan orang yang bisa menunjukkan emosi dengan terang-terangan seperti Squallo.

Sesaat Squallo menatapku dan sedetik kemudian dia tidak menatap kearahku maupun orang yang terbaring disana. "Tidak... Aku tidak kenal dengan orang itu."

Sesaat suasana hening sampai aura gelap datang dari arah pintu depan. "Baiklah..." Kyouya datang dengan senyuman sinisnya. Aura gelapnyapun menjadi lebih gelap dari sebelumnya. "Mungkin, aku mengganggu reuni dan kesenangan kalian bertiga, tetapi di rumah sakit dimohon untuk tidak berisik dan tidak merusak properti disini. Kalau aku mendengar keributan sekali lagi, Kamikorosu..." Saat itu, aku memikirkan sesuatu. Bagaimana bisa seseorang seperti Kyouya bisa menjadi dokter? Dengan sifat dinginnya dan juga emosional. Yah, tetapi itulah Kyouya yang aku tahu...

~*~*oOo*~*~

"Ada apa dengan pria yang ada dikamar VVIP itu?" Aku melihat Kyouya yang sepertinya sedikit terganggu karena aku mengajak bicara dia ketika sedang mengerjakan skripsinya didalam ruangannya. Dia hanya bisa menghela nafas dan tidak melihatku.

"Namanya adalah Xanxus... Pemilik perusahaan Varia yang bergerak dibidang persenjataan. Kalau menurut data rumah sakit, sepertinya dia hanya kelelahan dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit." Kyouya masih melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan menjawabnya tanpa melihat kearahku.

"Ternyata dia orang penting ya?"

~*~*oOo*~*~

_**Aku selalu berfikir...**_

_**Kita selalu memandang orang yang sedang sakit dari penampilannya...**_

_**Tetapi ada satu hal yang tidak kita ketahui dari mereka...**_

_**Mereka yang sakit juga berusaha untuk terlihat sehat dimata orang lain...**_

"Voooi, Cavallone..." Tanpa ada suara ketukan dipintu, tiba-tiba Squallo sudah ada didepanku dan duduk dikursi didepanku. Aku yang sedang mencoba untuk mengistirahatkan diri setelah selesai melakukan kemotherapi, yang benar-benar membuat tenagaku terkuras habis.

"Ada apa Squallo...?"

"Ternyata kau benar Cavallone ya..." Sejenak dia memandangku, tetapi langsung mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain. "Kau... Kudengar dari temanmu yang merawat boss brengsek itu kalau kau memberikan konsultasi untuk orang-orang yang sakit bukan?"

Aku terdiam sejenak ketika mendengar Squallo mengatakan itu. Perasaanku tidak enak ketika mendengarnya. Squallo dan aku adalah teman dekat ketika SMP. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin mendengarnya berkonsultasi disini karena itu berarti dia menderita penyakit.

"Voooi, aku bicara denganmu!"

"Iya, iya... Lalu apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanyaku pada Squallo. Raut wajah Squallo mendadak menjadi terlihat sedih. Dia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan terdiam sejenak tetap tidak melihatku.

"Sebenarnya..."

~*~*oOo*~*~

_**Sebagai seorang dokter, tidak heran aku mendengar orang-orang yang mengatakan dengan nada putus asa tentang masalah mereka...**_

_**Tetapi entah kenapa, itu akan menjadi lebih sedih jika kau mendengarkannya dari orang-orang yang kau kenal...**_

Aku menatap daun-daun yang berguguran ditaman rumah sakit. Daun-daun diatas pohonpun menjadi lebih kering dari biasanya. Tentu saja karena saat ini musim gugur mulai mendekat. Dan waktuku juga semakin sedikit didunia ini. Bahkan mungkin, ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku bisa melihat musim gugur seperti ini.

"Dino...?" Laumnanku dibuyarkan oleh Kyouya yang datang menghampiriku. Aku sedang menutup mataku saat itu mencoba untuk merasakan angin musim gugur yang berhembus disana. "Kenapa kau ada disini...? Kau bisa sakit jika kau terlalu lama disini..."

"Dia mengidap kanker otak..." Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tangan. Mencoba untuk mengingat kata demi kata yang diucapkan Squallo sebelum dia keluar dari ruanganku tadi. "Stadium 4... Hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi..." Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang sebelum melihat Kyouya yang duduk disampingku.

"Ceritakan..."

~*~*oOo*~*~

"Tch... Jujur aku tidak ingin menceritakan semua ini pada orang lain. Itu hanya akan merepotkan saja..." Squallo menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. "Tetapu entah kenapa sepertinya aku harus menceritakan semua ini padamu..."

"Lalu..." Aku melihat kearah Squallo yang bersifat tidak wajar. Mungkin beberapa puluh tahun bisa mengubaj seseorang menjadi berbeda. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"..." Aku menunggu Squallo menjawabnya. Sedangkan Squallo hanya bisa menatapku secara langsung melalui bayangan di kaca jendela yang ada disana. "Bagaimana... Cara mengucapkan kata maaf dan selamat tinggal pada seseorang..."

Sejenak suasana menjadi hening. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun begitu juga Squallo. "Hah?" Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Squallo. "Tinggal mengatakannya saja didepan orangnya kan? Memang kau tidak bisa melakukannya?"

"Vooi, kalau aku tidak pernah berbuat kasar dengannya aku tidak akan mungkin pernah meminta bantuanmu brengsek!" Aku hanya bisa tertawa mendengar kata-kata Squallo. Memang kata-katanya masih kasar seperti dulu. Tetapi karena aku sudah biasa mendengarnya aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai lelucon ala Squallo saja.

"Apakah kita membicarakan tentang bossmu? Sepertinya kalian terlihat dekat..." Jujur, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mempermainkannya ketika aku mengatakan tentang bossnya. Tetapi, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti ketika aku melihat wajah Squallo yang memerah karena itu.

"V-Vooi, aku tidak dekat dengan boss brengsek itu!"

"tetapi benar bukan yang kita bicarakan adalah bossmu?" Aku hanya diam menunggu jawaban Squallo.

"Begitulah..." Squallo hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang entah kenapa memerah. "Hubungan kami tidak pernah baik. Entah kenapa dia memilihku menjadi wakilnya. Aku selalu mengejeknya dengan kata-kata yang buruk, begitu juga dia. Dia juga selalu melempariku dengan beberapa barang yang ada disekitarnya."

"Lalu kau minta maaf untuk apa?"

"Satu hari sebelum ia diopname di rumah sakit ini... Aku bertengkar dengannya." Squallo menghentikan pembicaraannya sejenak. "Aku keluar dari kantor itu dengan segera dan tidak tahu kalau saat itu dia sedang sakit. Dan ketika aku kembali kekantor, aku langsung mendengar kalau dia masuk rumah sakit karena kelelahan..."

"Lalu..." Aku mencoba untuk tidak memandangi Squallo. Perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak dan juga kacau. Seakan aku tidak akan bisa lagi bertemu dengannya dalam waktu yang lama. "Kenapa kau ingin mengatakan selamat tinggal padanya?"

Sejenak Squallo terdiam mendengarnya. "Tch, karena mungkin setelah aku meminta maaf padanya aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi..." Squallo hanya bisa memegangi kepala belakangnya sambil menghela nafas. "Waktuku tidak banyak, aku harus meminta maaf padanya..." Tatapan Squallo benar-benar tidak pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. "Aku hanya memiliki waktu sampai bulan ini... Bahkan mungkin hanya sampai minggu ini... Dokter-dokter sialan itu sudah memvonisku dengan penyakit yang parah..." Squallo membuka topinya dan memegang rambutnya yang ternyata cepat sekali rontok. "Bahkan rambutku menjadi rontok seperti ini karena penyakit itu..."

"penyakit ap-"

"Aku mengidap penyakit kanker otak... Aku tidak akan mungkin bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama lagi..."

_**Kita tidak akan tahu nasib seseorang bagaimana...**_

_**Ketika kita mengatakan kalau kita adalah orang yang paling sial di dunia ini...**_

_**Tetapi kenyataannya disana masih ada orang yang lebih sial daripada kita...**_

~*~*oOo*~*~

BRAK!

Lagi-lagi pintu terbuka dengan kerasnya. Dan tentu saja kalau tidak Kyouya, Squallolah yang ada didepan pintu. wajah Kyouya saat itu terlihat cemas. Tanpa fikir panjang, Kyouya langsung menarik tanganku keluar dari ruangan. "A-ada apa Kyouya?"

"Herbivore temanmu... Masuk rumah sakit..." Kyouya tidak melepaskan tanganku sama sekali dan tetap menarikku sampai kesebuah kamar yang ada didekat sana. Disana, Squallo terbaring lemah dengan penutup kepala yang menutupi seluruh rambut panjangnya dan juga selang oksigen yang terpasang di hidungnya. "Keadaannya semakin parah... Kalau kau memang mau membantunya, waktumu tidak akAn banyak...dia hanya akan bertahan sampai minggu ini saja..."

"..." Aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat Squallo. Bukan karena terkejut melihat keadaannya, tetapi aku juga membayangkan apakah aku akan seperti itu nanti? Terlihat sangat lemah dan tidak berdaya.

"Dino?" Kyouya langsung membuyarkan lamunanku.

"A-ah Kyouya... Aku sudah memikirkan satu cara yang bisa digunakan oleh Squallo..." Aku hanya bisa tersenyum pada Kyouya.

~*~*oOo*~*~

"Hah? Apa kau bilang?" Sepertinya keadaan Squallo lebih baik dari yang aku bayangkan. Sekarang ini aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang aku katakan.

"Begitulah, mungkin kalau kau tidak ingin bertemu langsung, kau bisa menulis surat untuknya? Surat permintaan maaf dan ucapan selamat tinggal." Jawabku sambil tersenyum walaupun aku tahu bagaimana reaksi Squallo setelah ini.

"VOOOI! Kau gila? Berapa hari kau mengenalku Cavallone? Kau kira aku berubah sejak 18 tahun yang lalu menjadi seorang yang melankolis yang bisa membuat surat yang kata-katanya terkesan sangat lembut dan blah blah blah yang bahkan sangat menjijikkan untuk aku katakan?" Tentu saja ini jawaban khas Squallo yang biasa aku dengar.

"Tetapi bukankah hanya ini yang bisa jadi caramu untuk mengatakan sesuatu padanya tanpa harus bertemuy langsung?" Aku masih berusaha untuk tenang walaupun aku yakin gendang telingaku sudah hampir pecah karena Squallo.

"Tidak akan! Lagipula aku terlalu sibuk dengan urusan perusahaan dan tidak ada waktu untuk menulis hal-hal bodoh itu."

"Yah..." Aku hanya bisa mengangkat bahuku. "Aku tidak bisa memberikanmu ide lain karena hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar kau bisa meminta maaf dan mengucapkan perpisahan pada bossmu."

~*~*oOo*~*~

_**Terkadang, kehidupan tidaklah bisa ditebak...**_

_**Ketika kita mengatakan ya pada hari ini, belum tentu kita akan mengatakan ya lagi pada keesokan harinya.**_

"..." Aku mencoba untuk memikirkan cara lain untuk bisa membantu Squallo. Ketika itu aku juga mencoba untuk memikirkan tentang apa yang harus aku lakukan agar bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada semua orang. Tetapi, karena cuaca yang semakin dingin aku memutuskan untuk kembali keruanganku. "Sebaiknya aku kembali..."

Sialnya, ketika aku akan berdiri dan berjalan kearah ruanganku, sepertinya penyakitku kambuh dan membuat dadaku seolah terbakar. Aku bisa merasakan paru-paruku seakan menyempit membuatku tidak bisa bernafas lega. "Uhuk... Uhuk..." Aku mencoba untuk menutup mataku dan mulutku agar aku tidak memuntahkan darah disini. Pandanganku mulai kabur dan hampir pingsan kalau aku tidak memegangi kursi taman yang ada didekatku. Dengan cepat aku kembali duduk dan meminum obat yang ada disakuku.

"H-Hah..." Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menutup mataku sambil melihat langit.

_**Adakah surga diatas sana...?**_

_**Apakah jika tubuh ini sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini aku akan menemukan tempat yang bernama surga?**_

_**Akankah aku masih bisa melihatnya yang aku sayangi?**_

"Jadi... Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padany sebelum kau meninggal?" Aku sedang berada didalam ruanganku dengan seorang pasien yang butuh konsultasi dariku. Tentu saja dia juga mengidap kanker dan usianya masih sangat muda. Dia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Tidak tampak cahaya keputusasaan didalam matanya dan hanya ada kehangatan yang tersirat disorot mata hitamnya sekarang.

"Aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk mengatakan sesuatu jika aku bisa menunjukkan home run dipertandingan musim gugur ini..." Anak laki-laki yang ada dihadapanku benar-benar membuatku kagum. Dia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang sakit. Usianya juga masih muda, kira-kira 16 tahun dengan rambut hitam dan juga matanya yang hitam.

"Jadi, aku harus membantumu me-"

BRAK!

Aku mulai berfikir apakah pintu ruanganku memang harus dibukan secara kasar oleh orang lain? Ah, bukan itu yang harus aku perhatikan. Sekarang ini aku melihat Squallo masuk kedalam ruanganku dan menatapku. Dia tidak menghiraukan pasien yang ada diruanganku dan berjalik kerah bajuku dan memaksa tubuhku berdiri.

"A-ada apa Squallo?"

"Voi..." Squallo menatapku dengan tatapan dingin. Aku hanya berfikir memang aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah padanya ya? Aku menatap Squallo yang sekarang ini hanya diam. "Tuliskan untukku..."

"S-Surat untuk bossmu?" Aku mencoba untuk melepaskan tangannya.

"Tentu saja bodoh! Kau fikir aku mau kau menuliskan pekerjaan yang sedang aku kerjakan?" Squallo terlihat membentakku dengan nada sedikit panik. Tetapi, menulis surat untuk bossnya? Bagaimana mungkin, bahkan aku tidak tahu tentang apa yang ingin ia tulis.

"A-aku tidak bisa... Aku tidak mengenal baik bossmu seperti kau mengenalnya." Dan satu kata itu sudah bisa membuat Squallo terdiam dan melepaskan cengkramannya. "Lagipula surat harusnya ditulis sendiri olehmu kan?"

"Vooooi, itu terllau memalukan! Aku tidak mau dan tidak bisa melakukan hal menjijikkan seperti itu!" Ah, aku lupa. Satu hal lagi yang dimiliki oleh Squallo. Harga diri yang tinggi. Makanya dia tidak bisa berbicara langsung dengan bossnya bukan?

"Bagaimana dengan Amanuensis?" Pasien remajaku sepertinya mendapatkan ide bagus yang sekarang ini menurutku sangat buruk.

"Amanuensis? Merekam apa yang ingin kita tulis dan menyuruh orang untuk menulisnya dalam surat?" Squallo melihat anak laki-laki itu yang hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Tetapi, aku fikir Squallo tidak akan mungkin mau melakukan hal itu. "Baiklah, lagipula kalau merekamnya aku tidak perlu takut didengar orang lain bukan?" Ternyata fikiraku salah. Dan sepertinya aku yang akan menjadi korban untuk menulis surat ini. "Tetapi kalau ada orang lain yang mengetahui isi rekaman itu selain aku, kau dan boss sialan itu, aku tidak akan segan-segan membuat hidupmu tidak tenang... Dan tentu saja itu berlaku jika kau menolak permintaanku." Oke, ini hanya perasaanku atau memang permintaannya berubah menjadi perintah?

~*~*oNormal POVo*~*~

"..." Squallo berada didalam kantornya yang ada ditengah kota Namimori. Didepannya sebuah tape recorder tidak tersentuh sama sekali dan hanya dibiarkan menyala begitu saja. Squallo belum mengatakan apapun ketika itu.

"Cih... Susah sekali mencari kata-kata yang cocok untuk boss sialan itu..." Squallo mengacak-acak rambutnya. Tetapi ketika melihat kearah tangannya ia sadar kalau rambutnya semakin banyak yang rontok. Terdiam sejenak, akhirnya dia mengangkat tape recorder itu dan membuka mulutnya untuk mulai berbicara.

"Oi boss sialan... Ada yang harus aku katakan padamu sekarang..."

~*~*oDino POVo*~*~

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Masih dengan anak laki-laki itu, aku sedang berbicara dengannya setelah dia melakukan cek rutinnya di rumah sakit.

"Tentu saja lebih baik. Kalau tidak aku tidak akan mungkin bisa pergi kesekolah hari ini..."

BRAK!

"Squallo, bisakah kau tidak membuka pintu dengan kasar seperti itu?" Aku sudah tahu siapa yang membuka pintu dengan kasar itu. Benar dugaanku, Squallo yang mmebuka pintu itu dan dia melempar sesuatu kearahku. Aku menangkap dan melihat benda yang ia lempar. Sebuah kaset rekaman yang dia buat.

"Jangan menertawakan isi rekaman itu dan buatlah saja!" Squallo membalikkan badannya dan berlalu begitu saja dari tempat itu.

~*~*oOo*~*~

_**Setiap orang mempunyai rahasia dikehidupannya masing-masing...**_

_**Dan mereka juga pasti mempunyai alasan untuk tidak menceritakannya pada orang lain...**_

_**Tetapi, ketika kita bisa menceritakannya pada orang lain, terutama pada orang yang benar-benar kita inginkan untuk mengetahui rahasia itu...**_

_**Maka saat itulah perasaan kalian akan menjadi tenang...**_

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Aku berada didalam apatment tempatku tinggal yang letaknya tidak jauh dari rumah sakit. Melihat kaset yang sekarang ini ada ditanganku, aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil membayangkan bagaimana wajah Squallo ketika merekam suaranya. Tanpa fikir panjang, aku menaruhnya di MP4 yang sudah aku siapkan sebelumnya dan menyalakannya. Tetapi, sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu...

_"Voooi! Boss sialan!"_ benar juga... Suara Squalo yang bahkan bisa memecahkan kaca diruangan yang aku lupakan. Seharusnya aku memikirkan konsekuensi mendengarkan rekaman itu dengan headset yang terpasang ditelinga. Aku juga pula mengatur volumenya dan sekarang ini aku berfikir untuk kedokter THT besok.

_"Aku merasa bodoh membayangkan bagaimana Cavallone sialan itu akan mendengarkan suara rekaman ini..."_ Aku juga merasa bodoh jika membayangkan bagaimana kau merekam suaramu sendiri seperti ini bodoh. _"Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, kau tahu sendiri aku bukan orang yang bisa berbicara langsung didepanmu seperti orang bodoh bukan?"_

Rekaman itu kebanyakan berisi tentang ejekan Squallo untuk bossnya. Seharusnya aku sudah tahu bagaimana isi dari surat itu. Tetapi entah kenapa, aku merasa surat ini tidak bertujuan untuk mengejek Xanxus, tetapi untuk membuatnya melakukan hal lebih baik dari yang selama ini ia lakukan.

Satu lagi, walaupun yang aku biasa mendengar ejekan-ejekan yang ada didalam rekaman itu, entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang berbeda dari rekaman ini. Entah karena aku tahu ini adalah surat terakhir Squall atau karena memang mood Squallo pada saat menulis surat ini memang sedang sedih?

~*~*oNormal POVo*~*~

"Oi boss brengsek, aku sudah selesai dengan meeting klien yang kau suruh aku menggantikanmu..." Squallo masuk kedalam ruangan Xanxus sambil membawa laporan-laporan itu.

"Hm..." Xanxus hanya diam dan melihat kearah Squallo tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Apa yang kau lihat boss sialan?" Squallo yang memang batas kesabarannya sangat pendek langsung naik darah dan membentak bossnya itu. Alhasil sebuah asbak melayang dan mengenai kepala Squallo.

"Berisik sampah..." Xanxus hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya dan tidak lagi melihat Squallo.

"Tch... Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara menghadapimu boss..." Squallo hanya berdiri dan memegangi kepalanya. Tidak melawan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan selama ini. Tetapi, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati Xanxus sudah berjalan dan ada didepannya. "Mau apa kau boss sialan?"

"Panggil aku Xanxus, sampah..."

"hah?" Squallo hanya bisa bingung mendengar yang dikatakan Xanxus. "Apa yang kau katakan boss sialan?" Belum saja Squallo menatap mata merah Xanxus, tangannya sudah ditahan oleh Xanxus dan Xanxus mencium bibirnya sangat dalam sampai membuat Squallo tidak bisa bernafas dan tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk melawan. Tetapi ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama. Xanxus langsung melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Squallo.

"Aku bilang... Panggil aku Xanxus, dan berhentilah memanggilku boss sialan atau boss brengsek!" Xanxus memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan menjauhi Squallo yang masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi tadi.

"ahahaha..." Squallo hanya bisa tertawa kecil sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Untuk apa aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan seperti itu kalau kau hanya memanggilku sampah boss sialan?"

"Aku bilang. Panggil aku Xanxus, Squallo!"

Squallo hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah yang benar-benar terkejut. Xanxus yang memiliki harga tinggi lebih darinya itu memanggil namanya? Bahkan klien yang pentingpun tidak pernah ia panggil namanya. "Tch... Kenapa..." Squallo hanya tersenyum sambil menutupi matanya dengan sebelah tangan. "Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang boss sialan..."

"Kau tuli ya? Aku bilang panggil aku-"

BRUGH!

Ketika Xanxus membalikkan badannya, yang ia lihat adalah Squallo sudah jatuh ambruk dilantai. Dengan segera Xanxus menghampiri dan melihat keadaan wakilnya itu. "O-Oi!" Xanxus melihat darah segar keluar dari hidung Squallo, dan tanpa berfikir panjang lebar dia langsung membawa Squallo ke rumah sakit.

~*~*oDino POVo*~*~

_**Semua orang terkadang menyembunyikan sifat aslinya...**_

_**Bukan karena mereka ingin membohongi semua orang, tetapi karena ingin selalu berada didekat orang yang mereka sayangi...**_

_**Tetapi kau tahu, terkadang...**_

_**Lebih baik kau menunjukkan sifat aslimu sebelum kau terlambat dan ia tidak ada lagi disampingmu...**_

Aku masih mendengarkan suara Squallo yang masih mengeluh dan mengeluh tentang semua sifat Xanxus yang menurutnya perlu diubah. Dia juga tetap menggunakan kata-kata yang tidak pantas untuk ditulis. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menulis beberapa kata yang terlintas didalam fikiranku.

_"Yah, mungkin itu saja yang bisa kukatakan padamu boss brengsek... Aku tidak mau terlalu banyak mengatakan hal-hal yang menjijikkan seperti ini. Sepertinya mulutku harus kusterilkan setelah ini..."_ Aku sudah mendengar beberapa kali suara yang direkam itu. Dan aku sudah menemukan kata-kata yang cocok untuk surat yang akan aku buatkan.

"Yah, sebaiknya aku mulai-" ketika aku akan melepaskan headset yang terpasang, tiba-tiba suara rekaman itu berlanjut. Aku tidak sadar sebelumnya karena aku langsung menyetopnya. "Eh?"

_"Argh! Ternyata aku tidak bisa kalau tidak mengatakan hal ini sebelum aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal!"_Squallo menghentikan pembicaraannya dulu sejenak. _"Sebenarnya... Sudah sejak dulu aku ingin mengatakan ini padamu..."_

~*~*oOo*~*~

_**Terkadang, kita sangat susah untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada orang lain...**_

_**Tetapi, kalau kita tahu waktu kita hanya sedikit untuk mengatakannya,**_

_**Kata-kata yang selama ini terasa susah untuk dikatakan pasti akan bisa dikatakan dengan mudahnya.**_

Ternyata surat yang aku buat untuk Squallo benar-benar bisa membuat lupa waktu. Ketika sudah selesai, ternyata pagi sudah menampakkan dirinya. Hanya tinggal memberikan pada Squallo dan tugasku sudah selesai.

Ketika aku sedang menguap, aku melihat disebuah kamar orang-orang berkumpul. Ada yang menangis, ada yang hanya diam tetapi wajahnya terlihat sedih. Ada apa ini? Ada yang meninggalkah? Ketika aku mengintip kearag kamar, Kyouya ada disana dengan seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang aku kenal. Aku segera menghampiri mereka dan melihat Squallo yang terbaring diatas tempat tidur itu. Mata yang biasanya menatapku dengan tatapan yang tajam itu kini tidak akan pernah lagi terbuka untuk selama-lamanya. "Squallo..."

"Sejak awal, seharusnya dia sudah dirawat dirumah sakit... Tetapi dia terus menolak dengan alasan pekerjaan." Kyouya melihatku dan Xanxus. Lalu, memegang bahuku, menepuknya dengan pelan. "Semalam, ketika kau membawanya kemari, keadaannya sudah tidak bisa tertolong lagi." Kyouya menatap Xanxus yang hanya bisa diam menundukkan kepalanya. "Dia memang sudah tidak bisa sembuh. Daripada dia menderita, lebih baik seperti ini... Hanya kematian yang bisa mengakhiri penderitaannya." Dan aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar kata-kata Kyouya.

~*~*oOo*~*~

_**Pada akhirnya, kehidupan akan berakhir dengan kematian...**_

_**Sampai sekarang aku masih terus berfikir,**_

_**Sebenarnya untuk apa kami sebagai dokter mengobati mereka,**_

_**Kalau pada akhirnya kami hanya bisa melihat mereka meninggal didepan mata kita,**_

_**Dan hanya meninggalkan kesedihan pada semua orang yang mengenal mereka...**_

Pemakaman Squallo tidak banyak dihadiri orang. Hanya ada beberapa klien, dan teman kerjanya yang datang mengunjungi makamnya. Keluarga Squallo yang aku tahu tidak ada, orang tuanya sudah meninggal ketika dia masih SMP. Tetapi, sekarang ini yang aku bingungkan adalah Xanxus yang tidak datang kepemakamannya. Aku hanya berfikir mungkin dia masih terpukul dengan kematian Squallo yang menjadi wakilnya yang (mungkin) paling ia percaya.

"Ayo Dino, kita harus kembali..." Kyouya memanggilku, dan aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengikutinya.

~*~*oOo*~*~

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi keperusahaan Xanxus dan menyerahkan surat yang disuruh oleh Squallo aku buat. Setelah menanyakan tentang ruangan Xanxus, aku segera berjalan dan masuk kedalam. Tetapi, yang menyambutku malah sebuah gelas yang hampir saja mengenaiku kalau tidak aku tangkap.

"Siapa kau... Sampah..." Sepertinya Xanxus sedang mabuk, melihat botol wine yang berserakan disekitar Xanxus dan juga keadaannya yang aneh. Tidak heran dia tidak pergi kepemakaman Squallo. Aku berjalan kearah Xanxus dan menyerahkan surat itu padanya.

"Sampah apa ini..." Xanxus melempar surat yang kuberikan. "Aku tidak butuh sampah seperti ini..."

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan benda ini, karena ini adalah tugasku..." Aku mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan melihat Xanxus. "Kalau memang anda tidak menginginkan surat itu, kau boleh membakar atau membuangnya. Karena aku hanya disuruh memberikannya padamu..."Aku berjalan kearah pintu keluar dan membuka pintunya. "Ah, aku lupa... Orang yang menyuruhku memberikan itu adalah Squallo. Dan kurasa kau akan menyesal kalau tidak membaca surat terakhirnya itu..."

_**Terkadang, akhir dari sebuaisah tidak seperti yang kita bayangkan...**_

_**Awalnya kita menyangka akhir dari kisah itu akan bahagia...**_

_**Tetapi ternyata tidak...**_

_**Dan tentu saja hukum itu juga berlaku sebaliknya...**_

~*~*oNormal POVo*~*~

Xanxus hanya terdiam setelah melihat Dino keluar dari tempat itu. Pandangannya tertuju pada surat yang dia lempar tadi. Dia mengambil dan mencoba untuk membukanya.

_Sebelum itu, aku ingin mengatakan kalau semua isi surat ini memang bukan Squallo yang menulisnya._

_Tetapi percayalah, semua ya ada didalam surat ini adalah semua perkataan yang dibuat oleh Squallo._

Xanxus melempar begitu saja note yang dibuat oleh Dino dan mulai membaca surat itu.

_Vooi, bos brengsek!_

_Kau tahu kalau aku bukan orang yang bertele-tele mengatakan sesuatu. Atau bahkan kau akan menertawakanku kalau tahu semua ini aku ucapkan sendiri dari mulutku. Jadi, aku akan mengatakan ini kepadamu sekarang._

_Kau benar-benar orang yang paling brengsek yang pernah aku temui!_

_Aku bingung kenapa orang brengsek sepertimu bisa menjadi boss diperusahaan besar seperti Varia..._

_Kau hanya bisa memerintahkanku untuk mengerjakan pekerjaanmu. Entah bagaimana jadinya nanti setelah aku mati. Aku tebak, Varia akan hancur dalam waktu singkat._

_Kau bahkan tidak bisa menunjukkan rasa hormatmu sedikit pada semua klien penting dan tetap menyembutkan kata 'sampah' atau kalau kau sedang emosi dan bad mood kau selalu melempari mereka dengan barang yang ada disekitarmu._

_Aku memang orang yang emosional, tetapi aku masih bisa melihat siapa dan kapan aku harus menghormati seseorang._

_Aku memang tidak pernah menghormatimu sama sekali..._

_Tetapi ini karena kau memang tidak pantas untuk dihormati kau tahu!_

_Ingat pertama kali kita bertemu?_

_Ketika aku sedang berjalan untuk melamar di perusahaan Varia, kau malah menabrakku dan mengataiku sampah._

_Tentu saja aku tidak terima itu dan membentakmu. Aku memang tidak tahu kalau kau adalah pemimpin disana. Tetapi tetap saja, walaupun kau boss kau tidak boleh seenaknya seperti itu._

_Awalnya kukira aku akan menyerah saja mendapatkan pekerjaan ini. Tetapi, kau malah memecat wakilmu sebelum aku dan saat itu juga menerimaku bekerja sebagai wakilmu._

_Kau selalu kasar padaku, tidak pernah memanggilku dengan namaku. Yah, aku juga tidak pernah memanggil dengan namamu jadi yang ini tidak bisa aku salahkan..._

_Ketika aku marah besar padamu sebelum kau diopname, aku terlalu emosional dan tidak menyadari kalau kau sedang tidak sehat._

_Karena aku tidak peka pada akhirnya kau malah jatuh sakit karena kelelahan._

_Yah, intinya hanya satu..._

_Aku minta maaf atas semua yang aku lakukan selama ini..._

...

_Baiklah, sepertinya cukup seperti ini..._

_Sepertinya setelah ini aku harus mensterilkan mulutku dengan cepat._

_Aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah mengatakan hal yang menjijikkan seperti ini lagi!_

Surat itu terputus sampai sana. Xanxus hanya bisa diam sambil meminum winenya yang ada didepannya itu dan tertawa sinis. "Dasar sampah..." Xanxus melihat surat itu sekali lagi. "Kau tidak pernah mengerti apa yang aku inginkan darimu..." Xanxus mencoba melipat surat itu lagi sebelum matanya menangkap ada satu lembar surat lagi disana. Dia meletakkan lembaran surat yang lainnya dan mengambil surat itu.

_Ternyata, pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa kalau tidak mengatakan hal ini padamu..._

_Karena aku tahu, ini akan menjadi satu-satunya surat yang aku berikan padamu, sekaligus yang terakhir untukmu. Jadi, aku tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun lagi darimu._

_Sebenarnya aku benci untuk mengatakan hal ini..._

_Aku juga tidak ingin mengakui perasaanku ini, tetapi pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa berbohong lebih lama lagi..._

_Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu... Bagaimana mengatakannya ya... Sepertinya, aku jatuh cinta padamu..._

_Argh! Seperti bukan diriku saja mengatakan hal menjijikkan seperti ini. Kuharap Cavallone sialan itu tidak menyadari rekaman tambahan ini._

_Sangat bodoh memang, kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu yang jelas-jelas tidak pernah bisa baik padaku._

_Kalau kau tanya alasannya, sejujurnya aku tidak tahu..._

_Tetapi yang pasti adalah, aku tidak bisa berhenti merasakan perasaan ini bakan mungkin kalau aku sudah tidak ada lagi disana._

_Aku minta maaf karena aku tidak pernah mengatakan tentang penyakit ini padamu. Dan juga aku meminta maaf karena aku sudah meninggalkanmu tanpa mengatakan apapun dan tanpa pernah memanggilmu dengan namamu._

_Tch... Ini semua salahmu brengsek! Kenapa aku tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa bersalah ini? Bisa-bisa jiwaku tidak tenang karena ini._

_Sebenarnya, apapun yang aku lakukan dan aku tulis disini tidak akan ada artinya. Aku tidak akan bisa mendengarkan jawabanmu, karena kematianku tidn bisa dihindari._

_Sudahlah, daripada aku membuang waktuku dengan berbicara sendiri seperti ini aku akan mengatakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak ingin aku katakan._

_Temukan gadis yang menurutmu yang terbaik. Aku akan terus melihatm dari tempat yang apa orang sering mengatakan? Surgakah? Yah, apapun itu namanya. Jangan melakukan hal bodoh dan brengsek itu. Aku akan mendoakanmu supaya cepat mati, kalau kau tetap melakukan hal seperti itu!_

_Makanya, jangan pernah melakukan hal bodoh, dan hiduplah selama yang kau bisa! Atau aku akan menghantuimu seumur hidupmu!_

_Satu kata terakhir yang aku katakan padamu adalah..._

_Terima kasih untuk semuanya, semua yang kau lakukan padaku walaupun itu tidak ada yang bagus sama sekali. Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Xanxus..._

"Tch..." Xanxus menutup surat itu dan meletakkannya diatas meja bersama surat-surat yang lainnya. Menuangkan wine kegelas yang ada disana dan meminumnya. "Dasar sampah bodoh... Kau bahkan tidak tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya, dan kau meninggalkanku begitu saja..." Xanxus melihat kearah jendela dan melihat pemandangan disana.

Dia menyadari ada namanya didalam amplop dan dibagian belakangnya nama Squallo tercantum beserta dengan kata 'Letter from Heaven'. Xanxus hanya bisa tersenyum sinis. "Surat dari surga...? Nama itu tidak terlalu buruk untuk sampah seperti ini..." Xanxus melihat kearah langit sore kala itu.

"Ti amo per sempre, il mio amore... Squallo..."

~*~*oDino POVo*~*~

_**Pada akhirnya, rasa benci tidak akan bisa mengalahkan rasa cinta...**_

_**Harga diri yang tinggi akan luluh dengan rasa sayang...**_

_**Semua manusia tidak mungkin tidak membutuhkan cinta...**_

_**Karena manusia, akan terus bahagia dan akan terus berusaha untuk hidup jika ia mengenal cinta dan kasih sayang...**_

Aku menutup kembali kertas yang berisi surat itu. Melihat dedaunan yang berguguran diluar jendela, sama seperti pemandangan ditempat peristirahatan terakhir Squallo. Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku dengar direkaman itu, tetapi itulah kenyataannya. Yang pasti, setiap orang dilahirkan dengan maksud yang sama, yakni mencari dan memberikan cinta pada orang lain. Walaupun pada akhirnya kita akan meninggalkan mereka, tetapi ada satu hal yang bisa kita tinggalkan, yaitu kenangan dan juga cinta yang kita berikan pada mereka yang akan selalu ada didalam ingatannya.

"Sepertinya kau bisa berganti profesi menjadi penulis surat daripada dokter Dino..." Kyouya berada didepanku dan melihat keataku.

"Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu Kyouya!" Aku menyadari sesuatu dari yang dikatakan oleh Kyouya. "Jangan katakan kau membaca surat yang aku tulis untuk Xanxus.

"Itu salahmu menaruhnya sembarangan... Sudah untung aku tidak membuangnya..." Kyouya berjalan keluar dari ruanganku.

"Tetapi itu karena aku panik dan tidak sempat menyimpannya!" Aku berjalan mendekati Kyouya dan mengikutinya. "Tetapi memang orang yang menulis surat seperti ini dibayar ya?"

"tentu saja..."

"Mungkin aku bisa mencobanya..."

"Lupakan saja, kau memang bodoh..."

~*~*oOo*~*~

Rion : 16 halaman word, 6000 kata lebih... Panjang? Silahkan salahkan author yang memaksa untuk menjadikan oneshot...

Kozuka : loh, authornya kau lw sensei?

Rion : eh iya juga XP ya udah maafkan kenekatan author gila ini ya... Maaf klo terlalu panjang...

Kirizaki : habis ini pairing siapa lagi?

Rion : hei, dicerita ada hintnya loh!

Kozuka : udah ketemu kok...

Rion : oke, para reader yang kuat bacanya silahkan review ya! Kritik, saran, dan flame diperbolehkan.

Kirizaki : perubahannya jadi sensei?

Rion : oh iya, ada perubahan di judul, dan juga pairing! Jadi, pairing 6927 bakal gw ganti! Ganti jadi G27 XP jadi silahkan vote lagi~

List pairing :

1. 8059

2. G27

3. 6996


	3. Third Letter

Cio : Huwaaaaah selesai juga!

Kirizaki : loh kok nama sensei...

Cio : kenapa? Nama gw ganti jadi Ciocarlie~ itu bahasa Rumania dari Skylark!

Kozuka : jadi... cman ganti bahasa dari Hibari ma Alaude nih?

Cio : gitu deh :P Oh iya, maaf untuk typo yang ada dichapter sebrang :(( karena saya keburu-buru jadi gitu deh, dan makasih buat review yang ga nyangka bakal sebanyak itu :(( /Nangisterharu.

Sayaka : sensei... Chapter ini bakal panjang lagi jadi-

Cio : iya, iya... Udah disclaimed deh! Oh iya, Profile gw ganti jadi tolong dilihat yang berminta :P dan klo bisa tolong follow twitter saya karena saya butuh seseorang untuk berkolaborasi dengan saya (_ _) Add di nick name **RionFuyushita** Bakal langsung di followback karena gw 24 jam OL pake BB ;)

Kozuka : baiklah, KHR belong to Amano Akira, n lagu-lagu yang ada disana punya yang bikin! Author beneran g punya hak atas semua ini!

**_Dua bulan sudah semenjak kematian Squallo…_**

**_Semakin hari, angin musim gugur semakin dingin dan daun-daun mulai banyak yang berguguran…_**

**_Apakah aku bisa bertahan lebih lama?_**

**_Hanya untuk berada disampingmu lebih lama lagi…_**

**_~*~*oOo*~*~_**

**_Aku mencoba untuk memikirkan apa yang harus kutulis dalam _****_surat_****_ yang ketiga ini…_**

**_Pada saat itu aku memikirkan sebuah cerita yang pernah aku alami beberapa minggu setelah kematian Squallo…_**

**_Kuharap cerita ini tepat untuk aku tulis disurat kali ini…_**

Mual…

Saat ini itulah yang aku rasakan, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa itu didalam tubuhku. Aku benar-benar merasa ingin mati setiap kali melakukan kemoterapi. Rasa sakit itu seakan ribuan pisau menusuk seluruh tubuhku dari dalam. Tetapi hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan untuk bisa terus memperpanjang umurku dan terus bersama dengan Kyouya.

Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku diatas meja kerja itu. Aku harus tetap melayani pasien setelah kemoterapi walaupun Kyouya sudah melarangku berkali-kali. Aku tidak akan mungkin bisa tinggal diam begitu saja bukan?

"Dino…?" Suara yang berat dan juga rendah itu, terdengar sangat dingin tetapi saat itu aku merasa suara itu terdengar sangat lembut. Kyouya, dia menghampiri tempatku dan melihatku yang sedang meletakkan kepalaku diatas meja sambil melihatnya. Dia menaruh tangannya diatas dahiku dan mengukur suhu tubuhku. Seperti yang biasa dia lakukan jika aku selesai melakukan kemoterapi. Suhuku memang terkadang meninggi setelah itu, dan aku akan ambruk selama beberapa hari karena demam. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa Kyouya… hanya sedikit lemas karena obat itu…" Aku hanya bisa tersenyum lemah ketika melihat Kyouya yang begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Sifatnya menjadi berubah ketika mengetahui penyakitku. Ada perasaan senang dan juga sedih ketika melihat Kyouya seperti itu. Senang, karena dia berubah menjadi lebih perduli padaku, dan sedih karena jika aku meninggalkannya sekarang, rasa sedih akan menjadi berkali-kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

"Kau harus istirahat…" mata lembut Kyouya yang menatapku tadi berubah menjadi mata yang tajam dan mengeluarkan deathglare kearahku yang mengatakan 'istirahat-atau-kubunuh'. Aku hanya bisa swetadrop dan tertawa kecil melihat Kyouya.

"A-ah tetapi aku ingin… ingin… menghirup udara segar! Ya, menghirup udara segar…" Aku mencoba untuk mencari alasan agar aku bisa memeriksa pasien-pasienku. Mungkin dengan berada diluar aku bisa melihat pasien-pasien yang ada diluar.

"Mencari udara segar?"

"B-begitulah…"

~*~*oOo*~*~

"Kyouya…" Aku berjalan diluar rumah sakit tepatnya ditaman. Kyouya memutuskan untuk menemaniku setelah melihat kalau jam prakteknya sudah selesai dan sekarang sampai jam 1 siang nanti dia tidak akan ada praktik. "Aku tidak perlu ditemani seperti ini…"

"Kalau kau tidak kau pasti akan memeriksa pasien diluar lagi… kau harus bisa merilekskan fikiranmu Dino…" Aku berfikir, mungkin sebaiknya yang harus merilekskan fikiran adalah Kyouya. Dia selalu seperti tegang ketika aku terlihat lelah atau kesakitan. Dan yah, alasannya tepat karena memang aku ingin ditaman melihat pasien-pasien yang mungkin membutuhkanku?

"Yah terserah padamu Kyouya…" Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan mleihat sekitarku. Tiba-tiba beberapa pesawat kertas berterbangan disekitar kami. Aku dan Kyouya hanya bisa melihatnya dan mencari sumber orang yang menerbangkan pesawat kertas itu. Dan sepertinya kami menemukannya, seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang duduk diatas kursi roda terlihat tersenyum sambil menerbangkan beberapa pesawat kertas lagi. "Dia kan…" Aku menghampirinya dan menepuk pundaknya. "Yamamoto?"

Anak laki-laki itu menoleh kearahku. Dia tersenyum dan berdiri dari tempatnya membungkukkan badannya kearahku. "Ah, Dino-san selamat pagi…"

"Ya, selamat pagi…" Aku hanya tersenyum dan melihatnya. Dia adalah Yamamoto Takeshi, salah satu dari pasienku. Usianya baru 16 tahun dan termasuk salah satu pasienku yang paling muda. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hanya sedang menghirup udara segar…" Yamamoto hanya tertawa dan memegang leher belakangnya.

"Dan mengotori rumah sakit dengan kertas-kertas ini…?" Suara yang terlihat marah itu membuatku menoleh kearah suara yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah suara Kyouya. Seperti biasa, dia terlalu disiplin dan tidak akan membiarkan sampah-sampah itu ada ditaman. "Yamamoto Takeshi, seharusnya kau tidak boleh keluar dari kamarmu sementara, kesehatanmu memburuk kemarin bukan?"

"A-Ah Hibari-san, tidak apa-apa bukan? Aku sedang mencari udara segar… Keadaanku tidak akan membaik kalau aku berada dikamar yang berbau obat itu terus." Yamamoto dengan senyum cerianya seperti biasa. Tidak tampak kalau dia adalah salah satu pasien kanker yang ditangani oleh Kyouya saat ini. Ya, dia mengidap penyakit kanker darah semenjak satu tahun yang lalu dan dia sudah mencapai stadium 3.

"yakyuu bakka?" Seorang anak laki-laki berambut perak dan bermata hijau menghampiri kami dan terlihat terkejut melihat Yamamoto. "Sedang apa kau disini? Dan kenapa kau—"

"Gokudera-kun?" Sepertinya Yamamoto mengenal anak itu dan wajahnya tidak kalah terkejut. Dia juga melihat kearah tangan anak itu yang digips. Sementara anak yang dipanggil Gokudera itu melihat Yamamoto yang sedang duduk diatas kursi roda itu.

"Bodoh, kau tidak pernah menghubungi kami di sekolah dan sudah 2 bulan kau tidak masuk kesekolah."

"Maaf-maaf…" Yamamoto hanya tertawa dan menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal dia terlihat memaksakan dirinya untuk tertawa seperti biasa. "Kau menghawatirkanku Gokudera-kun?" Tanya Yamamoto membuat anak bernama Gokudera itu memerah wajahnya entah kenapa.

"B-Bodoh, untuk apa aku menghawatirkanmu?" Aku tahu dia menghawatirkan Yamamoto. Semua orang juga tahu itu kalau melihatnya dan juga mendengar caranya berbicara. "Lalu kenapa kau malah berada dirumah sakit ini?"

"Ah, aku sedang rehabilitasi kakiku…" Yamamoto tertawa dan menunjuk kakinya yang sebenarnya tidak apa-apa. Yamamoto berbohong, dan sepertinya anak itu tidak tahu tentang penyakit Yamamoto. "Aku terjatuh dari lantai 3 dan patah kaki. Katakan pada teman-teman lainnya kalau aku tidak bisa bermain base ball untuk sementara ya Gokudera-kun…"

"…" Gokudera terlihat sedikit cemas dan tidak percaya pada kata-kata yamamoto. Tetapi dia mengalihkan perhatiannya dan berjalan begitu saja menjauhi yamamoto. "Kau fikir aku bisa dibohongi? Kau kira sudah berapa tahun aku mengenalmu? Dasar bodoh…"

Yamamoto hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak menghalangi Gokudera yang berjalan menjauhi kami bertiga. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dan tidak mengatakan apapun pada Yamamoto.

CLAK

"Eh?" Aku melihat kearah Yamamoto dan tiba-tiba dipahanya terlihat bercak darah yang masih baru. Aku segera menunduk untuk melihat keadaan Yamamoto. Dia terlihat tidak sadarkan diri dan darah segar mengalir banyak dari hidungnya. Suhu tubuhnya meninggi dan keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat kalau itu, dan tentu saja aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi terlalu lama dan segera mendorong kursi roda Yamamoto menuju keruang pemeriksaan. Kyouya yang juga menyadari keadaan Yamamoto langsung mengikutiku.

**_Terkadang orang lain merasa kalau orang yang berbohong adalah orang yang jahat…_**

**_Tetapi terkadang kebohongan adalah pililhan terbaik bagi seseorang…_**

**_Karena hanya dengan itu, pada akhirnya dia akan melihat orang yang ia sayangi menjadi bahagia._**

~*~*oOo*~*~

Keadaan Yamamoto yang pertamanya labil dan hampir saja sekarat sekarang sudah mulai membaik. Aku benar-benar bersyukur keadaannya cepat disadari dan bisa mendapatkan penanganan yang cepat. Kyouya berada didalam kamar Yamamoto untuk memantau kondisinya. Setelah memastikan kondisinya cukup stabil, aku keluar dari kamar Yamamoto dan berjalan kearah ruanganku.

Tetapi ketika aku melihat kearah ruangan rehabilitasi yang kebetulan aku lewati, aku melihat seseorang yang aku ketahui. Anak bernama Gokudera itu berjalan keluar dari tempat itu dan terlihat sangat kesal. Aku menghampirinya dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau teman Yamamotokan?" Anak itu terkejut dan langsung menoleh kearahku. Wajahnya terkejut tetapi langsung mengendus pelan.

"Kau mengagetkanku saja…!"

"Maaf, aku hanya kaget saja bukankah kau baru saja pulang dan keluar dari sini?" Tanyaku pada anak itu.

"Bukan urusanmu…!" Anak itu hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dariku dan terlihat kesal akan sesuatu. Tetapi dia terlihat sedikit sedih dan tidak bersemangat seperti pertama kali aku melihatnya. Seperti sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan dan membuatnya tidak tenang. Entah itu karena Yamamoto atau karena masalah lainnya.

"Mau keruanganku sebentar?" Tawarku pada Gokudera sambil menunjuk kearah ruanganku yang terlihat digedung sebrang.

"Tch, memang apa urusanku padamu sampai aku harus ikut dengan—"

"Jangan malu-malu, ada kopi dan juga kue…" Aku langsung menarik tangan Gokudera dan membawanya keruanganku. Jujur, aku benar-benar penasaran dengan anak ini dan ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh. Kalau aku bisa tahu, mungkin saja aku bisa mengetahui tentang Yamamoto juga bukan? Aku tetap menariknya walaupun terdengar kata-kata yang tidak pantas dari mulut Gokudera.

~*~*oOo*~*~

"Ayo diminum!" Aku membawa dua buah cangkir berisi cokelat hangat dan memberikan secangkir kepada Gokudera. Dia hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan juga menyalakannya. Aku benar-benar tidak habis fikir kenapa dia bisa menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk merokok padahal usianya masih muda.

"Ada apa…?" Sepertinya Gokudera menyadari kalau aku memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

"Ini rumah sakit, jangan merokok Gokudera…" Aku hanya tersenyum dan tidak melakukan apapun padanya. Gokudera terlihat kesal dan mematikan rokok ditangannya. Aku tahu, walaupun dari luarnya dia terlihat galak dan juga emosional tetapi dia adalah anak yang baik.

"Psychiatrist? Seperti konselor untuk orang-orang sakit ya?" Gokudera melihat kearah papan nama kecilku yang ada diatas meja kerjaku.

"Kau tahu?"

"Tidak banyak, aku suka membaca-baca buku tentang kedokteran…" Gokudera meminum cokelat yang ada didepannya. "Kau pasti ingin menanyakan kenapa aku bisa ada ditempat rehabilitasi itu bukan?" Aku hanya mengangguk, dan berfikir kalau tidak ada lagi yang bisa disembunyikan darinya.

"Tetapi, yang aku lihat sepertinya ini berhubungan dengan masalah tanganmu, atau kau menanyakan tentang Yamamoto?"

"Dua-duanya…" Gokudera menaruh cangkir itu keatas meja lagi. "Dan makanya aku sangat benci dengan Yakyuu Bakka itu yang seenaknya saja menyembunyikan masalahnya padaku…" Gokudera benar-benar terlihat kesal kala itu.

"Mungkin dia ada alasan kenapa tidak memberitahukannya padamu?"

"Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil, ini pertama kalinya dia tidak menceritakannya masalahnya padaku…" Sepertinya Gokudera benar-benar mengerti apa saja tentang Yamamoto. Aku ingin memberitahukan tentang penyakit Yamamoto tetapi aku tidak punya hak untuk menceritakannya seperti itu.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong ada apa dengan tanganmu?" Aku meelihat dan menunjuk tangan Gokudera yang dibalut dengan gips.

"Ah ini… karena kecelakaan 1 bulan yang lalu tanganku harus dioperasi. Tetapi, karena itu juga syaraf ditanganku menjadi mati rasa dan harus diterapi…" Gokudera hanya mengangkat gips tangannya. "Agak sedikit gatal, tetapi sebenarnya tidak sakit. Hanya perlu beberapa terapi untuk bisa menggerakkan jari-jari tanganku…"

"Tetapi sepertinya tidak ada masalah kan? Hanya tangan kiri yang terluka. Kau tidak kidal bukan?" Gokudera hanya menggeleng. Tetapi sepertinya dia terlihat masih sedih karena itu.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak akan mengerti… Lalu, sepertinya kau dekat dengan si Yakyuu bakka juga. Jadi, kau pasti tahu kenapa dia ada disini bukan?" Gokudera berbalik bertanya padaku. Aku hanya bisa mengalihkan perhatianku dan menggaruk daguku yang tidak gatal.

"Etto… data tentang pasien tidak boleh dibocorkan begitu saja bahkan dengan keluarganya sekalipun…" Hanya itu yang bisa aku berikan alasannya.

"Tch, sudah kuduga kau akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Baiklah, aku sudah tidak ada urusan disini. Kalau Yakyuu Bakka ada disini, jangan katakan aku pernah datang kemari…" Gokudera terlihat memerintahku. Tetapi yah, mau bagaimana lagi aku juga mengerti kenapa dia tidak ingin Yamamoto mengetahui kalau tangannya menjadi mati rasa. Alasannya pasti sama seperti Squallo yang tidak ingin Xanxus tahu penyakitya atau Yamamoto yang tidak ingin Gokudera tahu tentang penyakitnya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan membiarkan Gokudera pergi begitu saja dari tempatku.

**_Kau tahu…_**

**_Sebenarnya sering kali apa yang kita fikirkan tidak sama dengan kenyataannya…_**

**_Terkadang kita berfikir kalau orang itu akan lebih bahagia jika tidak bersama dengan kita…_**

**_Tetapi pada kenyataannya, tanpa kita mereka tidak akan bisa bahagia…_**

~*~*oOo*~*~

Aku kembali berkutat pada pekerjaan yang ada diatas meja kerjaku. Aku mencoba untuk sebisa mungkin mengerjakan segala hal yang bisa aku kerjakan walaupun hanya sedikit. Tetapi sepertinya tubuh ini tidak bisa menoleransi kalau aku terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan mengerjakan tugas yang memang aku akui sangat banyak dan membebani fikiranku. Sedikit saja aku merasa lelah, paru-paru ini seakan menekan dadaku dan membuatku sesak, dan tidak bisa bernafas.

Aku menghentikan pekerjaanku dan mencoba untuk mengatur nafasku kembali. Aku tidak ingin memanggil Kyouya, karena aku tahu pekerjaannya juga banyak. Aku mencoba untuk menundukkan kepalaku dan menutup mataku untuk membuat fikiranku lebih tenang.

"Dino-san…?" Suara itu membuatku terkejut dan aku langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara. Yamamoto melihatku dengan wajah khawatir. Aku berani bertaruh kalau sekarang ini wajahku pucat. Dan keringat dingin juga masih menetes diwajahku. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum lemah dan berdiri menghampiri Yamamoto. "Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit lelah. Sedang apa kau disini Yamamoto?"

"Ah, mungkin sebaiknya aku kembali setelah anda beristirahat." Yamamoto tertawa kecil dan sepertinya dia merasa tidak enak denganku. "Maaf sudah mengganggu anda…"

"Tunggu dulu Yamamoto…" Aku menghentikannya ketika dia akan meninggalkan ruanganku. "kalau aku ada diruanganku, itu berarti aku akan menerima pasien apapun keadaanku. Tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa…" Aku tersenyum padanya dan ia hanya mengangguk.

~*~*oOo*~*~

"Lalu…" Aku memberikan sebuah cangkir berisi teh kepada Yamamoto. Dan aku sendiri, membawa cangkirku yang juga berisi teh didalamnya. "Apa yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku?" Yamamoto mengambil minuman itu dan langsung meminumnya.

"Sebenarnya…" Baru kali ini aku melihat tatapan Yamamoto yang serius seperti itu. "Aku hanya ingin merasakan minuman buatan Dino-san saja…" Yamamoto tertawa kecil seperti biasa dan aku hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria mendengarnya. Tetapi aku tahu kalau bukan itu yang ia maksudkan sekarang ini.

"Kau ingin membicarakan tentang anak bernama Gokudera itu?" Tanyaku membuatnya terkejut dan terdiam sejenak.

"Ahaha… Sebenarnya begitu…" Yamamoto terlihat tertawa, tetapi tawanya tidak seperti biasanya. Sepertinya dia merasa tidak enak denganku. "Aku dan dia sudah berteman sejak kecil… Walaupun dia selalu mengejekku dan memanggilku bodoh tetapi sebenarnya dia adalah anak yang baik. Dino-san pasti tahu, kalau aku berusaha untuk menyembunyikan penyakitku padanya."

"Kau pasti mempunyai alasan yang jelas untuk menyembunyikannya bukan?" Aku hanya tersenyum dan berdiri, melihat kearah jendela dan merasakan angin diluar sana.

"Yah…" Yamamoto hanya menutup matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya. "begitulah… dia masih punya masa depan yang cerah didepan. Dia adalah seorang pianis yang handal." Aku langsung menoleh kearah Yamamoto dengan tatapan terkejut. Pianis? Kalau begitu tangan kirinya sama pentingnya dengan tangan kanan Gokudera.

"Pianis? Apakah dia sudah lama bermain piano?"

"Piano bagi dia sama pentingnya dengan base ball untukku. Dia benar-benar menyukai piano dan selalu memainkannya ketika waktu senggang. Dia menyukai piano melebihi apapun…" Yamamoto hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa terdiam dan sekarang mengerti arti dari tatapan Gokudera yang terlihat sedih itu. "Memang ada apa Dino-san?"

"Sebenarnya—" Aku akan memberitahukan tentang tangan Gokudera pada Yamamoto. Tetapi aku ingat kalau aku berjanji untuk tidak memberitahukan apapun tentang tangannya dan apapun yang mengenai dirinya pada Yamamoto. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja aku merasa kasihan. Berarti dia tidak bisa bermain piano dengan tangan yang di gips seperti tadi bukan?"

"Begitulah…" Yamamoto hanya menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal itu. "Kuharap aku bisa menghiburnya dan mendampinginya sampai tangannya sembuh…" Yamamoto terlihat tersenyum malu sambil tertawa.

"Mungkin kau bisa? Bagaimana kalau kau menghampirinya setiap kali dia kembali ke rumah sakit?" Aku mendekati yamamoto dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Tetapi aku tidak mau dia melihatku dalam keadaan lemah bukan?"

"Hey…" Aku menghentikan kata-katanya dan menatap matanya. "Kemana perginya Yamamoto yang aku kenal selama 2 bulan ini? Yamamoto yang aku kenal tidak akan pernah menunjukkan sisi lemahnya bukan?" Aku mengedipkan mata kearah Yamamoto. Sejenak dia terlihat terkejut, tetapi dia langsung tersenyum seperti biasa.

"yah, terima kasih sensei…" Yamamoto berdiri dan menundukkan badannya sedikit kearahku. "Aku akan mencoba untuk menjadi diriku yang dulu dan berada didekatnya terus untuk menghiburnya seperti yang biasa aku lakukan!" Yamamoto menegakkan badannya lagi dan berjalan kearah pintu luar. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan menghela nafas panjang. Dadaku masih terasa berat dan nafasku masih terengah-engah. Aku mencoba untuk menahan diri agar tidak pingsan didepan Yamamoto. Dan sekarang tubuhku benar-benar lemah. Aku merebahkan diri disofa panjang dan menutup mataku sejenak agar bisa beristirahat.

**_Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk membuatmu bahagia…_**

**_Meskipun pada akhirnya aku akan meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya…_**

**_Dengan begitu, kenangan tentangku akan selalu ada didalam hatimu…_**

~*~*oOo*~*~

"Ou Gokudera-kun!" Ketika Gokudera berada dirumah sakit dan untuk kedua kalinya dia bertemu dengan Yamamoto, sepertinya Yamamoto sudah bisa berubah menjadi dirinya yang sebenarnya. Dia mencoba untuk tertawa dan menghiburnya. Sepertinya Gokuderapun terlihat senang walaupun dia tidak mengatakan atau menunjukkan perasaan senang itu. Dia hanya bisa mengejek sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sesekali memerah.

"J-Jangan ikuti aku dasar Yakyuu Bakka!" Walaupun selalu berakhir dengan pukulan dari Gokudera, yamamoto hanya bisa tertawa seperti biasa dan terus menanyai keadaan tangan Gokudera.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?"

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja Gokudera-kun?"

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, kalau kau memaksakan dirimu kau tidak akan bisa sembuh dan tidak bisa memainkan piano itu lagi…" Kata-kata terakhir itu tiba-tiba membuat Gokudera bereaksi dan menatap Yamamoto. Tatapannya terlihat marah bercampur sedih.

"M-memang kenapa? Aku mencoba sebisaku untuk mengusahakan yang terbaik!" Yamamoto dan aku yang menemani mereka hanya bisa terkejut mendengar Gokudera yang tiba-tiba membentak kami seperti itu.

"A-ahaha… maaf-maaf aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Sudahlah, aku pergi saja!" Gokudera terlihat marah dan berjalan menjauhi kami berdua. Yamamoto hanya bisa terkejut dan mencoba untuk menahan Gokudera.

"G-Gokudera-kun, kau—" Ketika Yamamoto akan berdiri dan menghampiri Gokudera, dia memegangi kepalanya dan hampir saja ambruk kalau aku tidak menahannya.

"Y-Yamamoto! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Aku mencoba untuk melihat kearahnya dan menemukan kalau wajah Yamamoto pucat. Keringat dingin juga bercucuran diwajahnya dan kesadarannya terlihat tidak sepenuhnya. Aku segera membawa Yamamoto untuk masuk kedalam rumah sakit. Tetapi aku menatap kearah Gokudera yang sudah tidak terlihat lagi ketika itu.

~*~*oOo*~*~

"Keadaannya tidak membaik…" Dino berbicara dengan Kyouya yang memeriksa Yamamoto. "Kalau begini terus dia tidak akan bisa bertahan sampai bulan ini…"

"Kenapa anak semuda dia…" Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak menatap Kyouya. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya kalau Yamamoto, anak semuda dia yang sebenarnya masih ada masa depan yang menanti didepannya harus meninggal secepat itu tanpa bisa mewujudkan cita-citanya.

"Kau seharusnya mengerti Dino… Kematian tidak akan bisa diprediksi oleh manusia… Kanker darah pada tahap Yamamoto Takeshi sudah tidak bisa diapa-apakah lagi… dan yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah menunggu waktu ketika dewa kematian mencabut nyawanya…" Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar Kyouya. Tetatpi memang hanya itu yang bisa kami lakukan. Tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa kami lakukan untuk menyembuhkan penyakit Yamamoto.

"Yah, mungkin…" Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sedih dan memegang kepala Yamamoto yang tertidur karena obat yang diberikan untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. "Yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang hanyalah memenuhi semua keinginannya untuk membuat Gokudera menjadi seperti yang ia kenal dulu…"

~*~*oOo*~*~

Aku berjalan keluar dari ruangan Yamamoto setelah memeriksa keadaan Yamamoto lagi dan memastikan keadaannya sudah stabil. Menghela nafas sejenak dan aku membuka pintu ruangan itu. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihat Gokudera sudah ada didepan pintu dan melihat kearahku. "Gokudera-kun, sejak kapan kau—"

Ketika itu tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan melayang kearahku dan membuatku terjatuh. Tangan kiri yang seharusnya tidak bisa digerakkan jari-jarinya itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu kuat digunakan untuk memukul. Tetapi bibirku sepertinya sedikit terluka karena tergores cincin yang digunakan oleh Gokudera dijari kirinya.

"Dino?" Kyouya yang masih ada dikamar Yamamoto terkejut melihatku yang terjatuh dan dari bibirku keluar darah karena luka itu. Dia menghampiri dan melihat keadaanku. Aku hanya bisa terpaku pada Gokudera yang terlihat marah padaku.

"Apapun yang terjadi…" Gokudera menundukkan kepalanya. Terlihat tangan kirinya yang bergetar, dan ia tidak menatap mataku. "Apapun yang terjadi kau harus bisa menyembuhkannya! Aku tidak mau tahu, aku tidak akan membiarkannya mati!" kalau beberapa orang tidak menghentikan Gokudera mungkin saat ini aku akan terkena satu serangan lagi darinya. Kyouya membantuku untuk berdiri dan aku mencoba untuk mengelap darah yang mengalir.

"Gokudera-kun…"

"Kumohon… Jangan biarkan dia mati…" Gokudera menundukkan kepalanya. Air matanya keluar dari matanya dan memegang kedua tanganku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih.

**_Menjadi seorang dokter…_**

**_Bukan berarti kita bisa selalu menyembuhkan seseorang…_**

**_Lagipula sejak awal,_**

**_Sebagain dokter bukanlah untuk menyembuhkan sepenuhnya seseorang_**

**_Tetapi hanya untuk memperpanjang waktunya saja_**

**_Karena pada dasarnya kematian tidak akan bisa dihindari_**

~*~*oOo*~*~

"Dia sudah tenang sekarang…" Aku menidurkan Gokudera diruanganku. Kyouya yang membantuku hanya duduk diruanganku sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak menjawab kata-kataku, entah kenapa. Aku menghampirinya dan mendekatkan wajahku kearah Kyouya. "Kyouya? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"A-Ah aku tidak apa-apa…" Kyouya sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak ingin aku ketahui. Dia melihat luka yang ada dibibirku dan memegangnya. "Kita harus menutupi lukamu dulu… Duduklah dikursi." Kyouya menarikku dan menyuruhku duduk disofa yang ada dibelakangku. Dia berdiri dan mengambil beberapa obat yang ada diruanganku.

"Hanya luka kecil, tidak apa-apa kok…" Aku memegangi bibirku yang terluka itu. "kufikir kalau dia bisa memukulku seperti itu dia akan bisa sembuh dengan cepat…" Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Tetapi sepertinya Kyouya berfikiran lain. Deathglarenya langsung bisa aku rasakan seakan mengatakan kalau-kau-sok-kuat-lagi-kamikorosu. "B-baiklah… aku akan diam…"

"Hn…" Suara Gokudera langsung membuatku menoleh kearahnya. Sepertinya Gokudera sudah sadar dan menutup matanya dengan tangannya. "Ini di…"

"Kau sudah sadar?" Aku menghampirinya setelah Kyouya menutup lukaku dengan plester kecil.

"Kau…" Gokudera duduk dan melihat kearah Dino dan Kyouya. "Kenapa aku ada disini…"

"Kau pingsan didepan kamar Yamamoto-kun, aku membawamu kemari…" Aku tersenyum dan melihat kearah Gokudera. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"…Aku tidak apa-apa…" Gokudera hanya diam sambil berdiri dan melepaskan jarum infus yang ada ditangannya. "Maaf sudah memukulmu…" Gokudera hanya mengatakan seperti itu dan akan meninggalkan tempatku.

"Kau tidak mau mendengarkan semua tentang penyakit Yamamoto?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapku.

~*~*oOo*~*~

"Jadi begitu…" Gokudera meminum minuman yang aku berikan padanya. Aku dan Kyouya menceritakan semua yang disembunyikan oleh Yamamoto tanpa ada yang dirahasiakan.

"Walaupun aku tidak tahu kenapa dia menyembunyikan hal ini padamu, tetapi aku yakin dia melakukannya untuk kebaikanmu…" Jawabku sambil menyerup kopi yang ada dicangkirku.

"Sekarang ini kau sudah tahu…" Kyouya angkat bicara setelah dia berdiam diri terus sejak tadi. "Tetapi Yamamoto Takeshi tidak tahu kalau kau mengetahui penyakitmu. Apakah kau mau memberitahukannya, atau kau—"

"Tidak…" Gokudera langsung memotong pembicaraan Kyouya. "Kalau memang dia ingin aku tidak tahu tentang penyakitnya, maka aku akan berpura-pura tidak mengetahuinya…" Gokudera melihat kearah jendela. Tiba-tiba pesawat kertas berterbangan diluar. "Hm?"

"Eh? Dia—" Gokudera langsung berlari kearah luar. Aku dan Kyouya hanya bisa saling bertatapan dan berlari mengikuti Gokudera. Kami terhenti ditaman dan melihat oesawat yang berterbangan itu. Tetapi ternyata yang menerbangkan adalah anak-anak yang sedang bermain diluar.

"Ada apa Gokudera-kun?" Aku dan Kyouya menghampiri Gokudera yang hanya terdiam melihat kertas-kertas itu.

"Dia selalu menerbangkan pesawat-pesawat kertas itu…" Gokudera tidak menatap kearahku dan Kyouya. "Kalau dia sedang ada masalah, dia akan menerbangkan pesawat-pesawat kertas itu. Dan entah kenapa, sejak 1 tahun yang lalu dia selalu menerbangkan pesawat kertas itu setiap hari…"

"Dia tidak pernah mau cerita tentang masalahnya padamu?" Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya hal itu padanya. Gokudera hanya bias terdiam sejenak dan mendengus kesal.

"Itulah yang membuatku kesal terhadapnya… Dia hanya ingin menunjukkan sisi kuatnya sedangkan sisi lemah selalu ia sembunyikan dengan sempurna." Gokudera hanya bias menatap langit dengan tatapan sedih. "Kenapa kau tidak ingin memberitahukannya padaku… dasar bodoh…"

~*~*oOo*~*~

"Ou, Gokudera-kun apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Yamamoto yang beberapa hari kemudian sudah bisa bangkit dari tempat tidurnya hanya tertawa dan melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat Gokudera yang dating untuk menjenguknya.

"sudah aku katakan tidak ada urusannya denganmu kan?" Gokudera hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari Yamamoto. Tidak ada lagi raut wajah yang memerah. Entah kenapa Gokudera tidak pernah menatap langsung mata Yamamoto.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" Yamamoto hanya bisa menoleh dan mencoba untuk menatap mata Gokudera.

"Untuk apa aku marah…"

"Ayolah… Bagaimana kalau menemaniku bermain base ball ditaman?" Yamamoto yang membawa bola base ball ditangannya itu melemparkannya kearah Gokudera.

"T-Tunggu dulu dasar bodoh!" Gokudera mencoba untuk menangkapnya. Seharusnya Gokudera bisa menangkap bola itu dengan gampang. Tetapi ketika menyentuh tangannya, jarinya yang mati rasa itu tidak bisa mengatup untuk menahan bola agar tidak jatuh. Dan menyebabkan bola yang dipegang oleh Gokudera terjatuh begitu saja. "…"

"Gokudera-kun?" Yamamoto sedikit terkejut melihat keadaan Gokudera. Dia akan berjalan dan mengambil bola itu. "Tanganmu benar-benar tidak apa-apa?"

Gokudera hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan membalikkan badannya. "A-aku harus latihan untuk konser minggu depan… Aku pergi saja dari sini, disini hanya akan menghabiskan waktuku saja!" Dan Yamamoto hanya bisa terdiam seribu bahasa ketika Gokudera pergi begitu saja dari tempat itu.

~*~*oOo*~*~

"Mungkin dia tidak pernah mengatakannya padamu. Tetapi jari-jari tangannya sekarang mati rasa karena sebuah kecelakaan..." Kyouya sedang memeriksa keadaan Dino sambil mengatakan hal itu. Aku hanya bisa terkejut dan memandang kearah Kyouya yang tidak memandangku. Seharusnya kita tidak boleh memberitahukan hal itu pada Yamamoto dan Kyouya dengan mudahnya membocorkan rahasia itu.

"Dia tidak pernah memberitahukannya padaku..." Yamamoto hanya bisa berfikir dengan wajah yang cemas.

"Sekarang aku tanya padamu..." Kyouya menatap mata Yamamoto dengan tatapan dingin dan juga tajam. "Apakah kau pernah memberitahukan penyakitmu padanya?" kata-kata Kyouya membuat Yamamoto terdiam dan hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Memang... Aku tidak bisa memaksakannya untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia katakan. Karena pada kenyataannya aku juga melakukan hal itu bukan?" Yamamoto hanya bisa tertawa kecil walaupun aku tahu dia sedang tidak ingin tertawa dan hanya memaksakan tawanya. "Tetapi, kalau tangannya seperti itu bagaimana ia bisa mengikuti konser 2 minggu lagi...?"

"Konser?" Aku dan Kyouya hanya bisa menatap Yamamoto.

"Ya, sudah 1 bulan aku ada disini bukan? Dan sebelum aku berada dirumah sakit Gokudera pernah mengatakan kalau dia akan mengikuti konser piano di Tokyo..." Yamamoto melihat kearahku dan juga Kyouya yang hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya.

"Kami tidak tahu tentang itu... tetapi yang pasti informasi yang kami dapatkan dari orang-orang dipusat rehabilitasi bahwa Gokudera memang setiap hari ada disana untuk melatih tangannya..." Aku menatap Kyouya kemudian menatap Yamamoto yang hanya bisa diam sambil tetap menatapku.

"Begitu ya... apa aku harus menemuinya dan membantunya...?"

"Itu terserah padamu..." Aku tersenyum kearah Yamamoto dan melihatnya. "Kami sebagai dokter hanya bisa membantu untuk memperpanjang usiamu saja, kalau kau tetap seperti ini sampai kau meninggal, mungkin kau akan menyesali perbuatanmu Yamamoto..."

"Yah..." Yamamoto tersenyum tetapi dia tidak menatap kami. "Sebenarnya ada yang bisa Dino-san lakukan untukku selain itu sih..." Yamamoto tertawa kecil dan menatapku. perasaanku sudah tidak enak ketika itu. "Sepertinya surat yang Dino-san tulis untuk pasien Dino-san waktu itu cukup bagus..."

"Jangan bilang kau..."

~*~*Normal POV*~*~

Gokudera hanya terdiam diruangan sekolahnya yang sudah sepi itu. dia melihat kearah piano yang ada diruangan musik dan menyentuh penutupnya yang masih menutupi tuts-tuts piano. Menggerak-gerakkan jari tangannya yang masih sedikit kaku Gokudera terlihat kesal dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Dia membuka penutup itu dan mencoba untuk menekan beberapa tuts yang ada dipiano itu.

"Tch... Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memainkan alat bodoh ini kalau aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena memikirkan orang bodoh itu..." Gokudera menekan tuts piano itu secara bersamaan menimbulkan suara yang tidak enak didengar.

BRUGH!

Tiba-tiba ada suara orang yang terjatuh. Suara itu terdengar dari jendela ruangan musik, padahal tidak ada seorangpun yang ada ditempat itu jam-jam seperti sekarang. Gokudera segera berjalan dan melihat siapa yang ada ditempat seperti itu pada saat seperti ini.

"A-Aduh..." Ternyata yang ada disana adalah Yamamoto yang masih menggunakan piyama rumah sakit dan akan mengintip Gokudera yang sepertinya akan berlatih piano itu. "Kau mengagetkanku Gokudera-kun..."

"A-Apa-" Gokudera hanya bisa terkejut dengan Yamamoto yang seharusnya ada dirumah sakit ternyata ada didepannya sekarang bahkan masih menggunakan piyama yang dikenakannya dirumah sakit. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hm? Karena sudah lama tidak pergi kesekolah dan mendengarkanmu bermain piano aku memutuskan untuk menyusulmu dan ingin menemuimu..." Yamamoto hanya tertawa seperti biasa dan memegang belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Maksudku bukan seperti itu, kenapa kau-" Gokudera hampir saja mengatakan kalau dia mengetahui tentang penyakit Yamamoto. Untungnya dia sadar dan mencoba untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak membocorkan masalah penyakit Yamamoto padanya. "Sudahlah, aku juga sedang tidak mau untuk memainkan pianonya..."

"Kalau begitu mau naik keatas atap sekolah?" Tanya Yamamoto sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya. Gokudera hanya terkejut dan mengangguk pelan. Mereka segera pergi keatap sekolah dan membuka pintu untuk menghubungkan sekolah dengan atap paling tinggi di sekolah itu. "Ah, aku paling suka angin ditempat ini... Benar-benar segar..." Yamamoto merenggangkan tangannya dan menghirup udara disana.

"Sepertinya hidungmu rusak karena terlalu banyak menghirup udara dirumah sakit ya..." Gokudera hanya diam dan berjalan pelan sambil menghisap rokok yang baru saja dia keluarkan dari saku.

"Berhentilah merokok Gokudera-kun, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu..." Yamamoto hanya tertawa dan duduk dibawah lantai itu. Dia merebahkan dirinya sedangkan Gokudera duduk disebelahnya. "Sudah 1 bulan aku tidak pergi kesekolah... Angin disini benar-benar membuatku ingin kembali kesekolah..."

"Hn..." Gokudera hanya bisa diam tidak menatap Yamamoto. Dia tidak menghentikan kegiatannya merokok dan hanya menatap kearah pemandangan yang ada didepan. Sesekali dia mencoba untuk menggerak-gerakkan tangannya yang terasa kaku itu. Yamamoto yang melihatnya langsung bangkit dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas kecil yang ia bawa sedari tadi. sebuah kertas polos berwarna putih, lalu ia melipatnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan Yakyuu Bakka?"

"Menerbangkan pesawat kertas?" Jawab Yamamoto sambil tertawa kecil. Dia melipat hingga membentuk pesawat kertas lalu menerbangkannya. Pesawat kertas itu terbang tinggi menuju kearah depannya dan kemudian tidak terlihat lagi karena terbawa angin yang kebetulan sedikit kencang. "Ah ternyata bisa..."

"Seperti anak kecil saja menerbangkan pesawat kertas kau sebahagia itu..." Gokudera hanya bisa menatap pesawat kertas yang sudah tidak tampak lagi itu.

"Kau tidak tahu ada artinya pesawat kertas itu bukan...?" Yamamoto hanya bisa tersenyum dan melihat kearah Gokudera. "Ini lihatlah..." Yamamoto memberikan kertas lainnya dan menyuruh Gokudera untuk membuka kertas itu.

"Apa ini...?" Gokudera membuka pesawat kertas itu dan menemukan sebuah tulisan.

_'Kuharap Gokudera berhasil mengikuti konser itu'_

Dia hanya bisa terdiam dan melihat kearah Yamamoto. "Kau masih ingat dengan konser itu?" Yamamoto menatap balik Gokudera dan mengangguk dengan senyuman yang hangat.

"Tentu saja, karena itu adalah salah satu impianmu yang paling berarti bukan...?" Yamamoto memandang kearah langit yang kala itu sudah mulai berubah menjadi orange. "Kertas yang aku terbangkan tadi juga memiliki tulisan yang hampir sama dengan itu. Dan aku mempunyai cara untuk menentukan apakah permohonan yang aku tuliskan dikertas itu akan terkabulkan atau tidak..."

Gokudera hanya bisa menatap kearah Yamamoto dengan tatapan bingung. "Bagaimana?"

Yamamoto tersenyum lebar dan menatap kearah Gokudera kembali. "Dengan jarak pesawat itu terbang terbawa angin... Kalau jauh, maka permohonan itu akan terkabul, karena kertas itu akan terbawa sampai kesurga dan akan lebih mudah untuk dikabulkan..." Yamamoto mengambil sebuah kertas lagi dan menuliskan sesuatu disana. "Dan kalau kertas itu terbang rendah dan kembali lagi ketempatku..." Yamamoto menerbangkan kertas itu dan ternyata benar, kertas itu tidak terbang tinggi dan kembali lagi kearahnya. "Itu berarti permohonanku itu tidak akan pernah bisa dikabulkan..." Yamamoto hanya bisa tersenyum tipis sambil melihat kearah langit sore itu.

"Lalu sebenarnya apa yang kau tuliskan-"

"Hei sudah lama tidak pergi berdua, bagaimana kalau kita makan disuatu tempat?" Yamamoto memotong pembicaraan Gokudera dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Hey, kau ini... Memang kau sudah bisa memakan makanan diluar rumah sakit?" Tanya Gokudera sedikit sweatdrop mendengar Yamamoto.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa..." Yamamoto segera menarik tangan Gokudera untuk mengikutinya. Mereka keluar dari tempat itu dan pintu menuju atap tertutup dengan sendirinya karena angin yang bertiup dengan sangat kencang. Ketika itu, pesawat kertas yang dibuat oleh Yamamoto yang tidak terbang tinggi itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan tulisan yang ada didalam kertas itu.

_'Kuharap waktuku cukup untuk melihatnya dalam konser itu'_

_~*~*oOo*~*~_

_**Waktu akan terus bergulir...**_

_**Dan tidak akan pernah bisa berputar kembali...**_

_**Seiring berjalannya waktu, aku merasa jarak diatara kami semakin besar...**_

_**Dan aku sadar, aku tidak akan bisa meraih tanganmu lagi...**_

"Kau ini... Mengajakku makan tetapi kau malah tidak membawa uang sama sekali..." Gokudera hanya bisa menggerutu ketika mereka ada disebuah taman. Dia memegang sekaleng minuman yang dia beli disalah satu mesin penjual otomatis.

"Maaf-maaf, aku lupa kalau aku tidak membawa apapun dari rumah sakit..." Yamamoto hanya tertawa sambil membawa sebuah minuman kaleng lainnya yang dibelikan oleh Gokudera. Sejenak mereka terdiam dan tidak mengatakan apapun satu sama lain. "Lalu... Bagaimana dengan persiapanmu untuk konser itu? Bukankah kau sangat menginginkan untuk ikut dalam konser itu Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera hanya bisa terdiam dan tidak melihat Yamamoto. Dia tidak bisa, tangannya tidak mau bergerak untuk menekan dan memainkan tuts-tuts piano yang ada disana. Tangannya selalu bergetar dan akhirnya memaksanya untuk menghentikan permainan itu. "Tidak ada masalah..." Tangan kiri Gokudera terlihat bergetar. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum pahit sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah siap dengan semua itu..." Yamamoto hanya bisa diam dan menatap kearah Gokudera. "S-Sudahlah, kenapa kau harus menghawatirkanku? Lebih baik kau khawatirkan penyakitmu itu saja!"

Yamamoto terkejut mendengar kata-kata dari Gokudera dan Gokudera sendiri juga hanya bisa menutup mulutnya ketika ia sadar kalau ia baru saja memberitahu yamamoto kalau dia mengetahui tentang penyakit yang diderita Yamamoto. "A-Aku pulang duluan..." Ketika Gokudera akan meninggalkan Yamamoto, tiba-tiba Yamamoto menarik tangannya dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Membuat wajah Gokudera menjadi merah tetapi dia hanya bisa diam karena shock.

"Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu..." Yamamoto hanya mengatakan hal itu dan Gokudera hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya saja.

"Dasar bodoh... Aku tidak menghawatirkan apapun tentangmu. Silahkan saja kalau kau mati, terluka atau apapun... Kau selalu tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku. Itu berarti memang aku tidak ada artinya untukmu bukan? Sekarang lepaskan...!"

"Lalu... Apa arti dari air mata ini kalau memang kau tidak menghawatirkanku..." Air mata Gokudera turun dan mengenai tangan Yamamoto yang memeluknya dari belakang. Dia hanya bisa terdiam dan tidak melawan lagi. Gokudera hanya melihat kebawah dan tubuhnya bergetar karena menangis. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan... Kau mau mendengarkannya bukan Gokudera-kun...?"

~*~*oOo*~*~

"Jadi kau sudah tahu tentang tanganku ya?" Gokudera yang sudah tenang duduk dibawa salah satu pohon yang ada disana, begitu juga dengan Yamamoto. "Pasti dokter itu yang mengatakannya padamu... Seharusnya aku memukulnya lebih keras lagi..." Jawaban Gokudera sukses membuat Yamamoto tertawa kecil.

"Aku akan menemanimu..." Yamamoto tersenyum kearah Gokudera. "Aku akan menemanimu berlatih, dan aku akan mendengarkan konsermu ketika itu..." Yamamoto tersenyum membuat Gokudera hanya bisa memerah wajahnya. "Lagipula mantra yang aku berikan tadi itu manjur loh... Beberapa kali aku mencobanya dan ternyata benar..."

"Apakah kau yakin kalau aku akan bisa melakukannya...?" Gokudera melihat kearah Yamamoto dan Yamamoto hanya mengangguk pelan. "Kalau ternyata aku tidak bisa-"

"Kau pasti bisa, kau ini seperti bukan Gokudera yang aku tahu saja..." Yamamoto tertawa lepas dan membuat Gokudera kesal dan membentaknya. "Pokoknya... Yakinlah kalau kau bisa... aku akan selalu ada disampingmu..."

~*~*Dino POV*~*~

Entah apa yang terjadi, tetapi semenjak Yamamoto pergi untuk menemui Gokudera, kedua anak itu menjadi lebih akrab. Dan dari yang aku tahu dari Kyouya, sepertinya Yamamoto sudah tahu kalau Gokudera mengetahui tentang penyakit Yamamoto, dan juga Gokudera juga sudah tahu kalau Yamamoto tahu tentang keadaan tangan Gokudera. Dan yang lebih hebat lagi, tangan Gokudera berangsur-angsur sembuh dan bisa memainkan piano seperti biasa. Aku dan Kyouya pernah diajak oleh Yamamoto untuk melihat latihan yang dilakukan Gokudera. Dan aku memang mengakui kalau kemampuannya tidak diragukan lagi. Dia pasti bisa bermain bagus dikonser nanti.

Sekarang ini, aku sedang berada diruanganku. Beberapa hari yang lalu Yamamoto memberikan rekaman suaranya padaku. Dan benar seperti apa yang aku fikirkan. Sepertinya dia ingin aku menjadi Amanuensis lagi dan menuliskan surat pada Gokudera. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya dan menerima rekaman yang ada disana.

_"Ou Gokudera-kun, kau pasti terkejut dengan surat yang aku berikan padamu ini... Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama karena aku takut kalau Dino-san akan bingung dengan semua yang aku rekam..." _Aku terus mendengarkan suara Yamamoto dan mencoba untuk menulisnya kembali dikertas yang sudah aku siapkan sebelumnya.

Semua isi dari rekaman itu benar-benar berbeda dengan yang direkam oleh Squallo. Kutekankan, benar-benar berbeda bukan dalam isi, semua isinya sama intinya dengan surat Squallo yang mengatakan apa yang harus dilakukan Gokudera ketika Yamamoto sudah tidak ada lagi disini. Maksudku benar-benar berbeda adalah cara penyampaiannya yang benar-benar bagus dan juga memudahkanku untuk mengerti yang ingin aku sampaikan padanya.

Tetapi aku akui, semua rekaman itu benar-benar membuatku ingin... bagaimana mengatakannya, hatiku tersentuh. Rekaman itu benar-benar hanya ditujukan Yamamoto pada Gokudera. Semua perasaannya selama ini, apa yang difikirkannya selama ini. Ketika rekaman itu berhenti tiba-tiba aku menyadari sebuah suara yang ditunjukan untukku.

_"Dino-san... Sebelum aku mengakhiri rekaman ini, boleh aku meminta sesuatu...?"_

_~*~*Kyouya POV*~*~_

Dua minggu sudah berlalu, dan saatnya waktu Gokudera Hayato pergi ketempat konser itu. Semua sudah dia lakukan dari latihan hingga yang lainnya. Tentu saja sampai hari trakhirpun dia selalu bersama dengan Yamamoto Takeshi itu. Hanya pada hari ini saja karena dia harus pergi terlebih dahulu karena menyiapkan semuanya ditempat konser. Aku membantu Yamamoto yang akan menyusul Gokudera menuju ke Tokyo. Keadaannya memang terlihat lebih baik daripada dulu. Tetapi aku harus bisa mengambil resiko teburuk. Bukan berarti aku perhatian dengan dua orang ini. Tetapi, ini adalah tugasku sebagai dokter untuk memantai pasienku bukan?

Entah dimana Dino sekarang ini, sejak pagi aku tidak melihatnya. Atau bahkan aku tidak melihatnya sejak semalam ketika Gokudera Hayato itu pergi ke Tokyo. Sudahlah, mungkin dia masih mengurusi Amanuensis yang diminta oleh Yamamoto Takeshi. Aku membuka pintu kamar Yamamoto untuk melihat apakah dia sudah siap atau belum. Ketika aku membuka pintu, dia hanya tertidur disofa yang ada dikamarnya.

"Hey... Kalau kita tidak berangkat sekarang kita akan terlambat..." Aku mencoba untuk menghampirinya sambil mengatakan hal itu. Tetapi tidak ada respon darinya. Aku mendekati dirinya dan mencoba untuk melihat keadaannya. "Yamamoto Takeshi...?"

Ketika aku mencoba untuk menggoyangkan tubuhnya sedikit, tiba-tiba tubuh itu dengan mudahnya terjatuh kelantai dan dari hidung Yamamoto terlihat darah segar keluar. Wajahnyapun menjadi sangat pucat dan tubuhnya dingin. Nafasnya terdengar pelan, tentu saja aku sangat terkejut dan mencoba untuk mengecek nadinya. Nadinya sangat pelan, aku harus menyelamatkannya dulu dan menghubungi Dino.

~*~*Normal POV*~*~

Gokudera yang sudah memakai jas hitam dan juga sarung tangannya sedang menunggu diluar sambil menghisap rokoknya. Seharusnya Yamamoto sudah datang sekarang ini. Entah apa yang dia lakukan disana tetapi seharusnya dia sudah datang ketika itu. Gokudera menghela nafas dan akan masuk kedalam ruangan untuk berlatih sekali lagi. Mungkin Yamamoto agak sedikit terlambat karena harus bersiap dengan semua keperluannya.

Tetapi, tiba-tiba sebuah pesawat kertas terbang kearah Gokudera dan mengintarinya. Tentu saja Gokudera sangat terkejut dan mencoba untuk melihat kesekitarnya, mencoba menemukan orang yang biasanya selalu menerbangkan pesawat kertas itu. Tetapi yang ada disana hanyalah angin yang berhempus pelan saja.

"Yakyuu Bakka...?" Gokudera mencoba untuk mencarinya. Tetapi, dia melihat pesawat kertas itu dan mencoba untuk membukanya. Tepat seperti apa yang ia fikirkan, sebuah surat yang ditulis oleh Yamamoto ada disana. "Apa ini..."

(Untuk membuat suasana menjadi lebih mendukung silahkan dengarkan lagu tears in Heaven :P)

_Kau pasti terkejut dengan surat ini..._

_Dan aku tebak juga, kau sedang menungguku sekarang karena aku tidak datang di konsermu..._

_Maaf, aku mengingkari janjiku..._

_Aku tidak bisa datang kekonsermu..._

_Aku mencoba untuk memikirkan ini semua selama ini..._

_Kita selalu bersama sejak dulu._

_Walaupun aku ini adalah anak yatim piatu, kau tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu padaku._

_Padahal kau mempunyai keluarga yang mencintaimu..._

_Walaupun kau selalu berkata kasar dan mengejekku,_

_Aku tidak pernah menganggapnya serius..._

_Aku selalu menganggapnya sebagai kata-kata yang membuatku semangat._

_Kau selalu bisa mengetahui apapun yang aku sembunyikan._

_Lucu bukan? Padahal aku sudah berfikir kalau aku bisa menyembunyikan hal-hal tertentu darimu._

_Tetapi pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa menyembunyikannya karena kau selalu tahu apa yang ada didalam fikiranku._

_Pada saat 1 tahun yang lalu, ketika aku divonis oleh dokter mengidap penyakit kanker,_

_Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa takut..._

_Bukan takut akan kematian yang ada didepanku,_

_Tetapi aku takut untuk meninggalkanmu._

_Aku takut aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan hal ini padamu dan kalau kau mengetahui hal itu kau pasti sedih..._

_Aku terus mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya._

_Walaupun kau tidak pernah tahu, tetapi ketakutan itu masih terus membayangiku._

_Makanya, ketika aku mengetahui kankerku bertambah parah 1 bulan yang lalu..._

_Aku memutuskan untuk menghilang dari hadapanmu..._

_Sekali lagi aku berfikir kalau aku bisa membohongimu..._

_Tetapi, ternyata aku tetap tidak bisa._

_Aku selalu merindukanmu, dan aku sangat senang ketika melihatmu ada dirumah sakit itu._

_Tetapi dilain sisi ketakutanku kembali muncul._

_Setiap kali tubuh ini sakit, aku selalu takut kau melihatku..._

_Aku hanya ingin kau melihatku yang selalu tertawa dan tersenyum._

_Seseorang yang selalu kau katakan bodoh dan sebagainya._

_Tetapi aku senang kau ternyata lebih kuat dari yang aku duga..._

_Walaupun aku tidak pernah bisa lagi melihatmu sekarang ini..._

_Satu hal yang ingin aku ucapkan padamu..._

_Berbahagialah untukku... _

_Karena kebahagiaanmu, adalah kebahagiaanku juga..._

"Apa maksudmu..." Gokudera hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Tubuhnya bergetar dan hanya bisa menatap surat itu. "Bukankah kau yang mengatakan kalau pesawat kertas ini terbang rendah itu berarti permohonanmu tidak terkabul...? Kalau kau ingin aku bahagia..."Satu tetes... Dua tetes... Dan akhirnya air matanya yang hanya bisa mengalir membasahi surat itu. "Kau fikir aku akan berbahagia kalau kau tidak ada bersamaku..."

~*~*Dino POV*~*~

Aku hanya bisa bersembunyi dibalik pohon yang ada didekatnya. Aku mencoba untuk menahan diriku agar tidak berjalan kearahnya. Aku melihat Gokudera yang hanya menunduk dan tidak mengatakan apapun selain melihat surat itu. Aku tidak tahu... Kenapa Yamamoto memintaku untuk menyampaikan surat ini dengan cara seperti ini.

_"Mungkin ini akan merepotkanmu Dino-san... Tetapi, bisa aku memintamu melakukan sesuatu untuk yang terakhir kalinya? Berikan surat itu kepada Gokudera dengan cara membuatnya menjadi pesawat kertas dan terbangkan kearahnya. Jangan tanya kenapa, karena hanya dia yang tahu artinya..."_

Yah, walaupun aku tidak tahu kenapa tetapi aku senang bisa menyelesaikan tugasku ini dengan baik. Dan sekarang aku bisa-

TRRRRR

Handphoneku berbunyi, ketika melihat layarnya ternyata yang menghubungi adalah rumah sakit. Apakah ada pasien gawat yang perlu bantuanku? Tetapi kau tahu bukan jarak Tokyo ke Namimori tidaklah dekat. Butuh waktu 2 jam untuk sampai kesana. Aku segera mengangkatnya dan mencoba mencari tahu siapa yang menelponku.

"Hallo?"

"Dino... Kau dimana?" Suara Hibari terlihat tergesa-gesa. Aku mempunyai firasat buruk yang benar-benar menyesakkan dadaku.

"Aku berada di... Tokyo..."

"Baguslah... Beritahu pada Gokudera Hayato... Keadaan Yamamoto Takeshi-" Suara Kyouya menjadi terputus ketika tiba-tiba Gokudera sudah ada dibelakangku dan merebut handphone itu dariku.

"Ada apa dengan Yamamoto?" dia terdengar sangat panik. Dan tidak ada suara yang terdengar, tetapi melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan Gokudera, itu bukanlah kabar yang bagus. Dia menggenggam handphone itu dan menatapku. Melepaskan dasi yang melilit lehernya begitu juga dengan sarung tangannya. "A-aku akan segera kesana..."

~*~*Normal POV*~*~

Kyouya melihat keadaan Yamamoto di rumah sakit yang sudah sangat parah dengan beberapa alat yang dipasang ditubuhnya agar bisa bertahan. Walaupun pada akhirnya itu hanya akan memperpanjang umurnya sesaat. "Kalau kau kemari tidak akan sempat..."

"Hayato..." Suara Yamamoto terdengar membuat Kyouya langsung melihat keadaannya. Walaupun tidak sadar sepenuhnya, dia bisa sadar kalau Kyouya sedang menelpon Gokudera. Kyouya yang mempunyai sebuah ide langsung mengaktifkan video call yang ada dihandphone itu.

"Aku akan memberikannya pada Yamamoto takeshi..." Gokudera yang melihat itu hanya mengangguk. Dan beberapa saat kemudian yang terlihat disana adalah sosok lemah dari Yamamoto yang tersenyum lemah kearah Gokudera.

"Y-yakyuu Bakka, kau tidak boleh seenaknya meninggalkanku!" Suara Gokudera bergetar karena menangis. Dia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya ketika itu. Suara Yamamoto tidak terdengar, tetapi sepertinya dia mengatakan sesuatu pada Gokudera. "Aku akan segera kesana... Kau harus menungguku!"

"Hayato..."

Gokudera bisa mendengarnya ketika Yamamoto memanggil nama depannya. "H-hei... Aku sudah katakan untuk tidak memanggilku seperti itu bukan...?" Yamamoto hanya tertawa kecil dan melihat kearah layar handphone itu.

"Kenapa penampilanmu berantakan seperti itu... Kau harus segera mengikuti konser itu bukan...?"

"Aku tidak akan mengikutinya... Itu tidak akan berarti kalau kau tidak ada disini..." Gokudera menggeleng cepat.

"Hayato... Dengarkan aku..." Yamamoto melihat kearah Gokudera. "Tetaplah mengikuti konser itu... demi masa depanmu... Dimanapun aku berada, percayalah aku akan mendengarkanmu memainkan itu seperti janji yang aku buat..."

"Tetapi kau-"

"Hayato..." Yamamoto tersenyum sedih dan menatap Gokudera. "Kumohon... Lagipula, Dino-san akan membantuku bukan...?" Dino yang ada disebelah Gokudera terdiam sejenak dan tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan.

~*~*oOo*~*~

Pada akhirnya, Gokudera memutuskan untuk melanjutkan konser itu. Dia bersiap diatas panggung itu seorang diri, dan duduk dikursi piano itu. Sebelum itu, dia menaruh sebuah handphone diatas piano itu. Handphone yang menjadi satu-satunya penghubung dirinya dengan Yamamoto yang dibiarkan menyala agar yamamoto bisa mendengarnya dari sebrang sana. Gokudera terdiam sejenak dan menutup matanya. Dia mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk memainkan piano itu.

(Untuk dengar lagu yang dimainkan Gokudera, ini dia urutannya : 1. Burning Zen Garden, 2. Opulence, dan yang terakhir 3. Teardrop Rain (Bukan Teardrop in Rain karena Teardrop Rain itu cman instrumental piano)

Lagu kedua sudah selesai ia mainkan. Terdiam sejenak, sebenarnya yang akan ia mainkan adalah sebuah lagu yang sudah dilatihnya bersama dengan Yamamoto. Sebuah lagu yang mempunyai nada ceria dan cepat. Tetapi, ketika itu ia tersenyum dan memainkan sebuah lagu yang berbeda dari rencananya. Yamamoto yang mendengar itu terkejut dan mencoba untuk mendengarkannya. Sebuah lagu yang tidak pernah dimainkan oleh seseorangpun. Tetapi, yamamoto tahu lagu apa itu.

~*~*Flashback*~*~

"Ou, hayato!" Terlihat Yamamoto yang masih berusia 12 tahun sedang melihat kedalam jendela yang menghubungkan halaman dimana lapangan base ball berada dengan ruangan musik. Disana Gokudera sedang bermain sebuah lagu tetapi terhenti karena terkejut akan yamamoto.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

"Tadinya aku mengambil bola, tetapi aku mendengar permainanmu makanya aku memutuskan utuk mendengarkannya." Yamamoto hanya tersenyum lebar dan melihat Gokudera. "Permainanmu sangat bagus... Lagu apa itu?"

"Aku... Membuatnya..." Gokudera hanya mengatakan hal itu sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Yamamoto terkejut mendengarnya dan melihat kearah Gokudera.

"Hebat! Kau membuatnya sendiri? Untuk apa?"

"Aku akan memainkannya ketika aku harus meninggalkan seseorang yang aku cintai... Atau kebalikannya, jika ketika orang yang aku cintai itu akan meninggalkanku..."

"Memang siapa yang kau cintai itu...?" Yamamoto melihat kearah Gokudera, dan Gokudera hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"I-Itu rahasia..."

"Jahatnya..." Yamamoto hanya tertawa kecil. "Lalu, apa judulnya...?"

"Judulnya... Teardrop Rain."

~*~*oOo*~*~

Lagu itu terus terlantun didalam telinga Yamamoto. Dia tersenyu lembut dan mencoba untuk menutup matanya. Lagu itu semakin lama semakin pelan dan menandakan lagu itu akan segera habis. Tersenyum lembut untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Yamamoto hanya bisa mengatakan satu hal.

"Terima kasih... Hayato..."

~*~*oOo*~*~

_**Aku tidak percaya takdir...**_

_**Tidak percaya dengan adanya kehidupan dimasa depan atau dimasa lalu...**_

_**Tetapi satu hal yang akan selalu pasti...**_

_**Aku akan terus mencintaimu sampai kapanpun juga...**_

Pemakaman Yamamoto baru saja selesai. Semua teman-temannya yang sama-sama di klub base ball datang. Banyak dari mereka yang menangis dan merasa kehilangan Yamamoto. Beberapa siswi yang sepertinya pengagum Yamamoto pun juga datang. Berbeda dengan Squallo, kali ini Gokudera datang dan hanya diam. Hanya dia yang tidak meneteskan air mata kala itu. Tentu saja dikurangi dengan Kyouya dan Dino yang juga mengunjungi pemakamannya. Dia hanya menatap batu nisan didepannya dengan tatapan kosong.

Bahkan ketika semua orang sudah pergi dari tempat itu, dia masih ada disana dan tetap menatapnya. Hujan turun rintik-rintik dan membuat tanah disana menjadi basah. Begitu juga dengan tubuh laki-laki itu. Tetapi dia tidak perduli seakan tidak ingin meninggalkan temapt itu selamanya.

"Dasar bodoh... Kenapa kau dengan mudahnya meninggalkanku tanpa memberikan penjelasan apapun..." Gokudera berjongkok dan hanya bisa menenggelamkan kepalanya. Tetapi tiba-tiba sebuah pesawat kertas terbang dan menabraknya. Gokudera yang sadar akan itu langsung melihatnya dan menemukan pesawat kertas itu disebelahnya. Dia membuka dan ternyata sebuah tulisan terdapat disana.

_'Kuharap aku bisa mencintainya sampai kapanpun...'_

Gokudera terlihat terkejut melihatnya. Dia mengingat sesuatu yang ia lupakan sampai sekarang.

_"Lalu, apa yang kau-"_

_"Hei sudah lama kita tidak makan bersama diluar bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang?"_

Dia sadar, saat itu Yamamoto pasti tahu dia akan bertanya apa yang ia tulis di pesawat kertas yang diterbangkan pertama kali. Dan entah siapa yang menerbangkan pesawat kertas itu sekarang disini, tetapi dia yakin kalau itu adalah pesawat kertas yang ditulis oleh Yamamoto waktu itu. Dia menutup mulutnya, dan untuk kesekian kalinya air mata jatuh dipipinya membasahi surat itu.

_**Waktu memang akan terus berputar sampai kapanpun...**_

_**Dan semua akan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu.**_

_**Tetapi, satu hal yang tidak akan pernah berubah adalah...**_

_**Aku akan selalu mencintaimu...**_

_**~*~*oOo*~*~**_

Hibari dan Dino melihat dari jauh Gokudera yang masih ada disana. Dino hanya bisa tersenyum puas melihatnya. Sebenarnya yang menerbangkan pesawat kertas itu adalah dia. Tetapi tentu saja pesawat kertas itu memang pesawat kertas yang diterbangkan Yamamoto pada saat itu. Sehari sebelum Yamamoto meninggal, dia menitipkan pesawat kertas itu dan meminta Dino untuk menerbangkannya disaat yang tepat. Dan Dino yakin, saat ini adalah saat yang tepat.

"Aku mulai berfikir kalau usulanku untuk kau mengubah profesi menjadi penulis surat itu serius Dino..." Kyouya melihatku dan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hey, aku tidak ingin hanya menjadi seorang penulis surat!" Dino sedikit protes pada Kyouya. "Lagipula, aku hanya ingin menjadi seorang dokter... Seorang dokter yang bisa membantu pasiennya hingga masalah itu benar-benar selesai... Walaupun aku tahu pasien itu pada akhirnya tidak akan selamat..."

Cio : selesai juga!

Kirizaki : entah kenapa aku tidak biasa memanggil sensei dengan nama baru itu...

Kozuka : benar sekali...

Cio : berisik! Memang apa urusan kalian kalau aku mengganti nama? Aku hanya ingin mengubah suasana saja kok =3=

Sayaka : sudah-sudah senpai... Ini sudah word ke 9000 lebih loh -_-

Cio : eh ga sadar O_o Ya udah deh~ tutup gih! Oh iya, ada usulan Mukuro enaknya dipairingin sama siapa? Apa mau sama Byakuran apa? /kabursbelumdirajam

Kirizaki : tapi sensei kan belum pernah bikin 10069...

Cio : biarin aja, kau bisa aja gw bikin sekarang :P

Kozuka : ya udah terserah sensei deh, yang pasti habis ini pairing G27, dan genre berganti menjadi **Family** ;)

Cio : tolong tetap riviu dan baca ya~~~~ CIAOOOO!


	4. Last Letter Part 1

Cio : Hyohyohyo, perubahan rencana lagi!

Kozuka : hah!

Cio : karena waktu yang mepet *mau ujian semester* gw bakal gabungin antara Mukuro, Kyouya, Dino, Giotto, ama Tsuna! Jadi, Family buat G27 m Threesome buat D1869 #ketawalaknat

Kozuka : *swete* trus maksudnya part 1 gimana?

Cio : karena sampai tamat ini bakal jadi 1 inti cerita gw bikin jadi 3 part dan inilah part pertama!

Kozuka : Terima kasih buat semua reader yang sudah sudi untuk meriview : **Mitoia-tan, Rouvrir Fleur, AiNeko-Chan, Rui Arisawa, Kurea Cavallone, Kamikaze-Rein, Cleisthen Steve, Rst, Nakyo Hibasawa, dan special thanks buat : Penguin Hikikomori yang udah bantuin sensei buat chapter ini!**

All : Silahkan dimulai!**  
**

* * *

Title : Letter from Heaven

Rated : T

Genre : Family

Main Character : Dino Cavallone, Hibari Kyouya, Mukuro Rokudo,

Side Character : Giotto, Sawada Tsunayoshi

Disclaimed : KHR © Amano Akira

Warning : Shonen Ai, OOC, Gaje, Chara death mulu (tapi chap ini ga)

Chapter 4, Last Letter (part 1)

_**'Aku tidak bisa melihat mereka menderita... Sembuhkanlah orang lain, aku tidak apa-apa...'**_

_**~Dino Cavallone**_

_-xXx**Let's Begin**xXx-_

_Aku ingin tahu..._

_Perasaan apa yang berkecamuk didalam dadaku ini..._

_Ketika mendengar suaranya..._

_Ketika menatap matanya..._

_Ketika memikirkannya..._

_Aku ingin mengetahuinya..._

_Sebelum pada akhirnya..._

_Aku harus meninggalkan dunia ini..._

_Dan juga dia..._

**-('' )Last Letter( '')-**

"Hh..." Aku sedang melihat surat yang ada disana dan hanya menghela nafas panjang. Hasil pemeriksaan menunjukkan tanda-tanda yang tidak bagus. Semakin hari, keadaanku semakin buruk. Sebenarnya, tidak usah aku memeriksakan kesehatanpun, aku sudah tahu kalau penyakit ini semakin parah dan itu tandanya waktuku tidak akan lama lagi.

"Apakah..." Aku hanya bisa meremas kertas yang ada ditanganku dan menenggelamkan kepalaku keatas meja. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menghentikan waktu yang terus berjalan mundur menuju kepada kematian. "Apakah tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan..."

Satu hal yang ingin aku lakukan saat ini. Kalau saja bisa, aku ingin menghentikan waktu agar aku bisa selalu bersama dengan orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Termasuk Kyouya...

Kyouya...

Bagaimana ya, kalau aku sudah tidak ada lagi bersamanya? Apakah dia akan menangis? Apakah dia akan marah padaku karena meninggalkannya?

Ah, fikiranku sudah kacau sekarang. Mana mungkin Kyouya mau menangis untukku, mana mungkin dia akan marah karena kutinggalkan? Aku bahkan bukan siapa-siapa untuknya bukan? Aku hanyalah sekedar teman seprofesi dan juga kakak tingkatnya. Tetapi, bagaimana dengan sifat yang ia tunjukkan waktu itu padaku? Dia bahkan menangis didepanku, sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya didepan orang banyak.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan menepis semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Kyouya. Kenapa aku selalu memikirkannya? Toh, aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya bukan? Aku hanya menyayanginya seperti seorang adik. Ya, hanya itu tidak lebih...

**-( ")Normal POV(" )-**

Seseorang yang memakai baju kaos putih dan juga jaket lengan panjang berwarna hitam tampak berkeliaran disekitar rumah sakit. Dia seakan mencari seseorang dan belum menemukannya. Rambut birunya yang panjang dan diikat kebelakang itu bergerak kiri dan kanan mengikuti gerakan kepalanya.

"Hm?" Laki-laki itu melihat dokter pirang yang tidak lain adalah Dino. Sepertinya dia mengenal Dino dan terlihat sebuah senyuman tipis mewarnai wajahnya. Dia segera menghampiri sang dokter dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang. "Dino! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!"

**-(" )Dino POV( ")-**

"Haaah..." Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan melihat hasil laporan tadi dengan berat hati. Kalau saja aku tidak memeriksakan hasil kesehatanku hari ini, mungkin aku tidak akan terpuruk seperti ini.

"Dino! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" Aku tersentak ketika seseorang memelukku dari belakang dan merangkulkan tangannya dileherku. Tentu saja itu membuatku sesak dan tidak bisa bernafas. Aku melirik kearah orang yang ada dibelakangku. Seorang laki-laki berambut biru panjang yang diikat itu hanya tersenyum padaku.

"M-Mukuro!" Aku mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Selain untuk melancarkan aliran nafasku sebelum aku mati duluan karena dia mencekikku, ini didepan umum! Catat kembali... Dia memelukku didepan umum! Aku segera membalikkan badanku dan melihat kearahnya. Tangannya masih merangkul leherku. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini! Dan lepaskan tanganmu bodoh!"

"Kufufufu, kau tidak pernah berubah Dino..." Aku tidak suka tawanya, tawa itu seakan mengejekku dan siapa yang suka dengan tawa ejekan? Kutebak... Tidak akan ada.

"Kau juga tidak berubah, sifat usilmu yang selalu saja mengagetkanku dari-" Baru saja aku akan melanjutkan pembicaraanku. Tetapi, tiba-tiba aura dingin dan menusuk langsung menembus bagian belakang leherku, membuatku menoleh kearah belakang.

"Sepertinya pertemuan kembali yang 'sangat' mengesankan..." Kyouya yang tentu saja merupakan sumber dari segala aura dingin yang kudapatkan tadi. Dia menatapku dan tersenyum tipis dan juga... Sinis? Memang, apa yang aku perbuat sehingga... Tunggu, semua orang melihat kearah kami. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lihat? Aku melihat sekitarku, tidak ada yang mencolok. Aku juga melihat pakaianku tidak ada yang salah rambut juga. Lalu...

"Kufufufu~ kau tetap lamban seperti biasa Dino..." Mukuro yang membisikkan hal yang membuatku merinding itu masih... Memelukku? ITU DIA!

"Sudah kukatakan untuk melepasku bukan Mukuro!" Ketika aku mendorongnya, dia malah melepaskan pelukannya dan sukses membuatku terjatuh dan membentur salah satu tiang tepat dikepalaku. "O-Ow...!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara Mukuro dan Kyouya terdengar bebarengan. Aku melihat kearah mereka berdua, tatapan mereka terlihat cemas dengan keadaanku. Yah, aku akui kalau benturan itu cukup keras.

"Y-Yah aku tidak apa-apa..." Aku hanya tertawa dan memegangi kepalaku sambil berdiri. "Sepertinya kau salah paham Kyouya, aku dan dia tidak ada apa-apa... Dan tidak akan ada apa-apa."

"..." Kyouya terlihat diam dan ketika dia memastikan aku baik-baik saja dia membalikkan badannya dan melangkah menjauhiku. "Aku tidak menghawatirkanmu... Kau itu bodoh, tidak akan mungkin bisa mati secepat itu..."

"Jahatnya..." Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Walaupun Kyouya sering mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan dia adalah orang yang paling mengerti dan perduli tentangku. Aku segera menoleh kearah Mukuro yang masih melihat Kyouya. Ah, benar juga aku belum mengenalkan dia. Dia adalah Rokudo Mukuro, temanku sejak SMA. Ketika kami lulus SMA, dia melanjutkan kuliah di Amerika sedangkan aku tetap di Jepang. Orang yang sangat usil, dan tidak bisa ditebak. Warna mata aslinya adalah biru, tetapi entah kenapa sejak pertama aku bertemu dengannya, mata kanannya berwarna merah. Dan setiap aku menanyakan hal itu, dia tidak menjawab. "Lalu, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan disini. Jadi, kau benar-benar menjadi seorang dokter ya?" Mukuro melihat kartu nama yang tergantung disaku jasku. "Tidak kusangka orang ceroboh sepertimu bisa menjadi dokter."

"K-Kau ini..." Aku hanya bisa menerima tanggapan itu dengan perasaan seakan seribu panah tertancap langsung kedalam jantungku. "Yah... Sudahlah, aku harus kembali keruanganku. Kau mau ikut? Mungkin sifatmu bisa berubah dengan terapi..." Aku menyindirnya dengan kata-kata itu.

"Kufufufu~ sudah aku katakan kalau aku ada urusan disini bukan?" Mukuro hanya tertawa dan meninggalkanku sendirian disana. "Arrividence Dino~" dan aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat sifat Mukuro yang tumben menjadi jinak. Yah, sudahlah toh kalau dia seperti itu bukannya malah lebih bagus?

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan berjalan kearah ruanganmu yang jaraknya masih sangat jauh dengan tempatku berdiri sekarang. Aku berjalan, tetapi... Kenapa langkahku semakin berat...

...Berat...

...Be...rat...

Aku tidak mengingat apapun setelah itu, dan yang aku lihat hanyalah kegelapan. Kepalaku terasa pusing...

**-(" )Last Letter( ")-**

"Apa dia benar-benar tidak apa-apa senpai...?" Aku mendengar suara yang sangat aku kenal. Aku ingin membuka mataku segera dan melihatnya. Tetapi, kepalaku masih sakit dan mataku susah sekali terbuka.

"Tenang saja, dia hanya pingsan karena terbentur dengan keras dan hanya sedikit benjol saja..." Suara seseorang, terasa asing tetapi aku pernah mendengarnya. Tetapi... Dia bilang aku pingsan? Sepertinya tadi aku pingsan... Argh, sial kepalaku...

"Ugh..." Aku mencoba untuk bangkit dan memegangi kepalaku. Penglihataku masih buruk... Ugh, kuakui benturan tadi memang benar-benar membuat mataku sakit. Setelah penglihatanku kembali normal, aku melihat Kyouya dan seseorang berambut kuning pirang sepertiku dengan warna mata sama dengan rambutnya. "Kyouya... Giotto-senpai...? Kenapa aku-" Aku mencoba untuk menggerakkan badanku dan ternyata itu adalah ide yang buruk. Pusing itu membuatku tidak bisa bergerak dengan bebas untuk beberapa saat.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar rupanya... Sebaiknya jangan bergerak terlebih dahulu, kepalamu terbentur dengan keras..." Laki-laki yang aku panggil Giotto ini adalah dokter spesialis penyakit dalam yang dulu merupakan kakak tingkatku dan Kyouya ketika masih kuliah. Sekarang, dia adalah direktur utama rumah sakit ini.

"Tidak bekerja?" Aku menyenderkan kepalaku ditempat tidur itu, mencoba untuk mengatur nafas dan keseimbanganku lagi. "Lalu, kenapa anda-"

"Dasar bodoh, senpai menemukanmu pingsan didekat ruangannya dan dia membawamu ketempatnya..." Kyouya menatapku dengan tatapan tajam, meyakinkanku kalau dia sedang marah padaku. Tunggu dulu, dia bilang ketempatnya? Aku melihat sekitarnya dan baru menyadari kalau ini bukan ruanganku. Ruangan ini lebih terlihat besar dan mewah. Yah, bagaimana tidak, ini adalah ruangan direktur dan tidak mungkin sama dengan yang lain bukan?

"A-ah maaf..." Dino menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dan melihat Giotto. "Aku malah merepotkanmu senpai, kalau begitu aku kembali saja keruanganku..."

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" Kyouya melihat kearahku dengan tatapan cemas. Aku terkadang merasa kalau dia sangat manis kalau sedang menhawatirkanku seperti sekarang. "Oi..." Tanpa aku sadari aku malah melamun dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"A-ah aku sudah tidak apa-apa..." Aku mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku didepan Kyouya sebelum dia menyadari kalau aku melamun karena melihatnya. "Baiklah, aku permisi Giotto-senpai..."

**-( ")Normal POV(" )-**

"..." Giotto hanya melambaikan tangannya dan melihat kearah Dino dan Kyouya yang keluar dari ruangan itu. Lalu, Giotto melihat sebuah kertas yang ada ditangannya. Kertas lecek berwarna putih yang bertuliskan hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan Dino. Entah disengaja atau tidak Giotto hanya diam dan melihatnya.

**-( ")Dino POV(" )-**

Setelah keluar dari ruangan Giotto-san aku dan Kyouya berjalan kearah ruanganku. Kyouya benar-benar tidak berbicara denganku dan hanya berjalan didepanku. Aku mencoba untuk untuk mengajak bicara, tetapi aku seakan melihat aura membunuh yang mengatakan kalau-kau-mendekat-atau-berbicara-denganku-kubunuh-kau dan hasilnya aku hanya bisa berjalan kearah ruanganku tanpa menegur Kyouya.

Sesampainya didalam ruanganku, Kyouya membukakan pintu dan menyuruhku untuk masuk duluan. Aku hanya menurutinya saja dan berjalan menuju kedalam ruangan dan akan berjalan kearah kursi kerja disana.

CKLEK

"Eh?" Suara itu langsung mengalihkan perhatianku. Aku melihat kearah Kyouya yang membelakangi pintu, tetapi aku tahu dia sedang menguncinya. "K-Kyouya, kenapa pintunya dikunci?"

"..." Kyouya hanya bisa diam dan mendekatiku. Memang dia tidak mengatakan apapun, tetapi dia mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang benar-benar membuatku merinding. Dia berjalan mendekatiku, dekat... dekat...

Entah apa yang menggerakkanku, aku berjalan mundur seiring dengan langkah Kyouya yang makin mendekatiku. Aku terus mundur dan sampai akhirnya membentur tempat tidur yang ada dibelakangku. Kyouya makin mendekat, dan mendekat. Entah kenapa rasanya jantungku mulai berdetak cepat dan mukaku terasa panas dan memerah ketika wajah Kyouya hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahku.

BRUGH!

Dengan sekali dorongan yang lumayan kuat, Kyouya mendorongku keatas tempat tidur itu. "Ap-!" Belum sempat aku protes, Kyouya langsung menyelimutiku dan menekan tubuhku dengan posisi tubuhnya ada diatasku. Tangannya menahan selimut yang ada disekitarku agar aku tidak bergerak. "K-Kyouya, kenapa kau-"

Kyouya mendekatkan lagi wajah kami yang tadinya menjauh dan dia menyunggingkan senyuman dinginnya didepan wajahku yang sekarang ini dipastikan benar-benar memerah. "Kau... Harus tidur... Atau kamikorosu..." Walaupun nadanya datar, aku tahu kalau aku tidak menurutinya maka nyawaku akan melayang saat itu juga. Aku hanya mengangguk dan tidak melawan.

**-( ")Mukuro POV(" )-**

Ah, akhirnya selesai juga... Pekerjaan ini sangat melelahkan, tetapi itulah resikonya selalu pergi kemanapun dan tidak menentu. Pekerjaanku sudah selesai, dan masih banyak sekali waktu untuk menunggu pekerjaan selanjutnya.

"Hm?" Aku melihat papan nama yang ada didepan pintu disebelahku. Dino Cavallone, Psychiatrist? Hm... Tidak ada salahnya bukan kalau aku menemuinya dulu sebelum kembali ke Italia? Dan aku segera membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk kembali.

"Dino! Kau mau membantuku berkeliling Namimori?"

**-( ")Kyouya POV(" )-**

Aku melihat kearah Dino yang sudah tertidur diatas kasur itu. Dia benar-benar membuatku khawatir, aku tidak pernah sekhawatir ini pada orang lain. Tetapi, kalau berbicara masalah seorang Dino Cavallone, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa membiarkannya meninggalkanku begitu saja. Aku ingin dia selalu ada disampingku.

"Hah... Benar-benar..." Aku berjalan dan membuka kunci pintu. Kembali ketempatnya dan tidak sadar aku tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Dino dengan... Yah, bisa dibilang lembut?

"Dino! Kau mau membantuku berkeliling Namimori?"

**-( ")Mukuro POV(" )-**

Aku melihat kearah ruangan Dino yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Tiba-tiba mataku tertuju pada dua orang yang ada disana. Dino, dan... Sepertinya, aku melihatnya tadi ketika bertemu dengan Dino diluar. Kalau tidak salah Dino memanggilnya Kyouya? Tetapi, entah kenapa aku terpaku... Aku seperti terhipnotis oleh pemandangan didepanku. Laki-laki bernama Kyouya itu tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus kepala Dino.

...

Hey, jangan kira aku jatuh cinta dengan seorang Dino Cavallone! Dia terlalu lembek dan juga baik, aku tidak suka tipe seperti itu. Tetapi, entah kenapa aku seakan terpesona melihat senyumannya yang dia tunjukkan itu. Dan aku memang mengakuinya, sebagai seorang laki-laki dia itu terlalu manis!

Sepertinya dia menyadari kehadiranku. Dia melihat kearahku dan hilang sudah senyuman yang diberikannya pada Dino dan berganti deathglare kearahku. "A-ah Halo?"

"Kalau kau mau memintanya menemanimu, lakukan lain waktu..." Kyouya sepertinya tidak ingin Dino yang tertidur terganggu olehku yang tiba-tiba saja datang. Aku masih saja melihatnya, terlihat sangat kuat, tegar, dan bukan tipe orang yang lembek. Dan jujur dia adalah tipeku yang selama ini belum pernah aku temui.

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang menemaniku?" Aku tidak sadar mengatakan hal itu, yang mungkin saja diibaratkan memberikan minyak dikobaran api. Aku menutup mulutku sendiri dan memberanikan diri untuk melirik kearahnya. Dia mendeathglareku berkali-kali lipat dari yang tadi ia tunjukkan.

"Sebutkan alasan aku harus menemanimu..." Jawab Kyouya dengan dingin.

"K-Karena kalau tidak, aku ingin meminta Dino menemaniku..." Aku sedikit berjalan mundur karena efek deathglare itu.

**-( ")Kyouya POV(" )-**

"K-Karena kalau tidak, aku ingin meminta Dino menemaniku..." Aku melihat kearah orang itu. Kalau tidak salah dia adalah orang yang memeluk Dino. Kuulangi, dia MEMELUK DINO DENGAN ERAT! Dan kalau tidak salah Dino memanggilnya dengan Mukuro? Nama yang aneh... Atau, lebih tepatnya rambut model apa itu? Nanas? Semangka? Dengan buntut panjang? Entah bagaimana sense fashion miliknya.

Kembali ke topik, dia masih mau membangunkan Dino walaupun aku sudah memberikan tatapan mengerikan andalanku. Baru kali ini ada orang yang tidak takut, kurangi Dino...

"Baiklah... Aku akan menemanimu, dan hanya 1 jam saja..." Aku terpaksa melakukannya, atau dia akan mengganggu istirahat Dino yang bahkan susah sekali untuk mendapatkan waktu istirahat.

"Terima kasih Kyouya!" Dia melihat kearahku dengan wajah yang sangat senang. Entah apa yang ia fikirkan, hanya karena aku menyetujuinya. Tunggu, bagaimana ia tahu namaku?

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?" Tanyaku. "Dan apakah aku sudah menyetujui kau memanggilku dengan nama depan?" Tanyaku sedikit kesal dengan kelakuannya yang seenaknya saja. Sama saja dengan Dino...

"Ayolah, kalau begitu ayo berkenalan..." Orang itu mengulurkan tangannya kearahku. "Namaku Rokudo Mukuro, salam kenal..."

"Hibari Kyouya..." Aku tidak membalas uluran tangannya. Bukannya aku tidak suka, atau lebih tepatnya bukan hanya itu alasanku tidak membalas uluran tangannya, tetapi aku memang orang yang tidak suka terlalu akrab dengan orang lain. Dan ingat, keluarkan Dino dari list itu.

"Baiklah Kyouya, ayo kita pergi!" Dengan seenaknya saja orang itu menarik tanganku dan membawaku begitu saja.

"Hei, sudah kubilang-!" Sepertinya dia tidak mendengarku dan tetap menarikku. Tidak perduli aku masih menggunakan jas putihku. Aku hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum. Tunggu... Apakah aku tadi mengatakan aku tersenyum? Kenapa, padahal aku baru mengenalnya dan aku merasa dia orang yang menyenangkan...

...

Hentikan Hibari Kyouya, jangan sampai pikiranmu teracuni olehnya. Kau hanya menyukai... Kau hanya menyukai... Uhm... Lupakan...

**-( ")Dino POV(" )-**

"Ugh..." Aku sedikit menggeliat ketika lampu ruanganku yang memang otomatis akan hidup kalau malam sudah tiba masuk kedalam pupil mataku. Aku mencoba untuk bangkit dan melihat sekelilingku. Ruanganku...

Oh iya, aku dibawa Kyouya dan dipaksa untuk tidur diruanganku. Aku memegangi dadaku yang mulai menusuk-nusuk. Sepertinya aku tertidur hingga malam, dan sekarang aku harus-

"..." Aku melihat Giotto-san yang melihat dan menatapku tanpa mengatakan apapun. "A-ano...?" Aku melihat kearah Giotto-san yang hanya tersenyum melihatku. Tunggu, dia bukan Giotto-san, dia terlihat lebih muda jauh, dan warna rambutnya cokelat. "Kau... Tersesat?"

Anak itu mengangguk, tetapi tidak ada satu patah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Baiklah... Kau tahu bagaimana wajah orang tuamu atau keluargamu?" Anak itu lagi-lagi mengangguk, dan masih belum ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Aku mulai berfikir sesuatu...

"Kau..."

"Tsunayoshi, kau dimana?" Suara Giotto-san terdengar didepan pintu masuk ruanganku. Sepertinya dia sedang mencari seseorang disana. Tiba-tiba anak itu berjalan dan menarik-narik tanganku. Dia berlari dan mencoba meraih gagang pintu, tetapi karena usianya yang masih kecil dia tidak bisa meraihnya.

"A-a..." Anak itu menunjuk gagag pintu sambil melihatku. Aku berjalan dan membantunya membuka pintu itu. Ketika pintu terbuka, anak itu langsung berlari dan menemui Giotto-san yang ada disana.

"Ah Tsuna, kemana saja kau..." Giotto-san melihat anak itu dan menggendongnya. Lalu dia melihat kearahku yang berjalan kearah mereka. "Dino, jadi kau yang menjaga Tsuna... Terima kasih ya, dia ini memang tidak bisa diam."

"Tidak apa-apa..." Aku mengelus kepala anak bernama Tsuna itu. Lalu, dia memberikan sebuah tanda isyarat dengan tangannya. 'Terima kasih'.

Sebagai seorang dokter tidak heran bukan kalau kita bisa mengerti bahasa isyarat? Itu adalah pelajaran dasar yang harus dikuasai. Tetapi berarti anak ini...

"Maaf Giotto-san..." Aku masih memegang kepala Tsuna dan mengalihkan pandanganku kearah Giotto. "Anak ini..."

Giotto-san terlihat hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum tipis. "Dia adalah adik bungsuku, namanya adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi. Seperti yang kau lihat, dia memang tidak bisa berbicara..."

"Ah, maafkan aku..." Aku merasa bersalah ketika menanyakan itu. Bodohnya, sudah tahu mereka mirip, usia Giotto-san memang sudah cukup untuk memiliki anak seusia Tsuna tetapi yang aku tahu Giotto-san belum menikah, dan kenapa aku harus menanyakan tentang Tsuna kalau dengan melihat saja aku sudah tahu kalau Tsuna tidak bisa berbicara.

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri..." Giotto-san hanya tertawa kecil. "Lalu... Boleh aku berbicara denganmu diruanganmu?"

"Ah, boleh saja..." Aku berjalan dan membukakan pintu ruangan serta mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Aku menyedu kopi seperti yang aku lakukan pada semua tamuku. Dan khusus untuk Tsuna, mungkin cokelat panas sudah cukup. "Lalu... Apa yang ingin anda katakan Giotto-san?" Aku menaruh kopi didepan Giotto dan juga memberikan cokelat hangat ke Tsuna.

"Aku, menemukan ini ketika aku menolongmu tadi siang..." Giotto menyerahkan kertas putih yang dibacanya tadi. Aku hanya bisa tersentak, kenapa hasil pemeriksaan kesehatanku ada disana? "Kanker Paru-paru stadium 3B... Dan ketika aku menanyakan semua dokter kecuali kau dan Hibari Kyouya, tidak ada yang mengetahui hal ini." Aku hanya bisa diam dan tidak bisa menatap Giotto-san secara langsung. "Kau tahu bukan sumpah dokter? Sebagai sesama teman sejawat, akan selalu membantu satu sama lain..."

Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan sumpah itu. Tetapi, aku hanya ingin melihat mereka tidak cemas melihatku. "Tetapi, bukan berarti aku harus memberitahukannya pada kalian bukan Giotto-san?"

"Kau tidak percaya pada kami?" Giotto melihat kearahku dengan tatapan serius. "Kau bahkan lebih memilih untuk menceritakannya pada orang lain, daripada semua orang yang sudah mengenalmu sejak kau masih menjadi dokter muda." Tetapi, aku bukan tidak percaya. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat kalian sedih, itu saja. Tidak ada yang lebih baik daripada semua dokter yang ada disini...

"Aku hanya bingung..." Aku tidak tahu harus menunjukkan ekspresi apalagi dan hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku saja. "Ini terlalu mendadak... Aku terlalu takut untuk membicarakannya pada siapapun. Aku takut, mereka..." Giotto terlihat menghela nafas dan tersenyum simpul.

"Aku akan mencoba untuk mencari cara..." Giotto-san menepuk pundakku, memberiku semangat. "Bagaimanapun aku adalah temanmu, dan juga seorang dokter penyakit dalam , aku akan membantu mencari cara untuk menyembuhkan atau minimal memperpanjang usiamu lebih lama..." Aku hanya tersenyum dan membungkukkan kepalaku sedikit.

"Terima kasih Giotto-san..." Jawabku.

**-(" )Last Letter( ")-**

Setelah mengantar Giotto dan Tsuna untuk keluar dari rumah sakit, aku segera kembali keruanganku. Tetapi tiba-tiba pandanganku langsung teralihkan kedua orang yang aku kenal, Kyouya dan juga Mukuro. Mereka terlihat akrab, tetapi sejak kapan mereka sedekat itu?

DEG!

Kenapa... Dadaku bergerumuh, dadaku terasa sesak dan juga sakit. Aku merasa seperti sedang...

Cemburu?

Ah tidak, tidak... Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan mencoba untuk menghilangkan kemungkinan itu. Aku berjalan mendekati mereka. "Kyouya, Mukuro..."

"Ah, Dino!" Mukuro mengangkat tangannya dan menyapaku.

"Sepertinya kalian baru saja sampai kemari. Memang tadi kalian pergi kemana?" Aku melihat Kyouya dan berusaha untuk tenang walaupun sekarang ini gemuruh didada itu semakin keras. Apakah benar aku cemburu pada Mukuro?

"Tadi aku sebenarnya ingin memintamu mengantarku berkeliling di Namimori, tetapi karena kau sedang tertidur aku meminta Kyouya untuk menemaniku!" Dia merangkulkan tangannya dibahu Kyouya. Lagi-lagi dadaku sakit, sebenarnya perasaan apa ini...

"Dan kau mengingkari janjimu untuk aku menemanimu hanya selama 1 jam, dan kenyataannya kau malah mengajakku pergi hingga 3 jam..." Kyouya terlihat sedikit kesal tetapi aku melihat raut wajahnya tidak terlalu marah seperti biasa. Bahkan tampak seperti... Senang?

"Ayolah, karena kalau hanya 1 jam tidak akan sampai selesai bukan?" Mukuro tertawa sambil tetap merangkulkan tangannya dibahu Kyouya. Baiklah, sekarang aku merasa aneh dengan perasaanku. Memang kenapa kalau mereka berjalan berdua hingga malam? Toh, kalau memang Kyouya menyukai Mukuro, dan Mukuro juga menyukainya tidak akan ada masalah.

"Dino? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ternyata selama aku melamun, terjadi satu serangan kilat yang dilancarkan oleh Kyouya kepada Mukuro karena dia tidak melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Ah, ya... Aku tidak apa-apa, kalau begitu sebaiknya kalian berdua pulanglah, ini sudah malam..." Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Kyouya.

"Kau tidak pulang?" Kyouya melihatku dengan pandangan yang sama seperti biasa.

"E-etto... Karena tadi aku terlalu banyak tidur, banyak pekerjaan yang belum aku selesaikan, jadi..." Aku mencoba untuk menjelaskannya. Sebenarnya pekerjaanku tidak terlalu banyak, tetapi entah kenapa aku ingin berada disini hari ini. Aku lebih nyaman berada dirumah sakit daripada dirumahku sendiri.

"..." Kyouya melihatku dengan tatapan seorang detektif yang seakan mengiterogasinya atas kejahatan yang besar. "Baiklah... Aku akan pulang saja..."

"Aku akan mengantarmu Kyouya, boleh kan?"

DEG!

Sial... Satu tempat yang harus ditambahkan untuk rencana besok adalah, bagian jantung. Kalau seperti ini terus bisa-bisa aku meninggal bukan karena penyakitku tetapi karena sakit dibagian dada ini.

"Dasar bodoh... Kau belum tahu jalan disini, dan bahkan jalanan yang jaraknya hanya beberapa mili dari rumah sakitpun kau bisa tersesat tadi." Kyouya menanggapi kata-kata Mukuro dengan dingin. Entah kenapa aku merasa lega ketika Kyouya mengatakan hal itu.

"ah, ya sudahlah..." Mukuro hanya menghela nafas dan mengacak rambut Kyouya. "Besok aku akan datang lagi mengganggumu Kyouya!"

"Berani melakukan itu, Kamikorosu..." Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Kyouya bisa akrab dengan seseorang. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang saja... Kalau kau memaksakan diri lagi... Kamikorosu..."

"B-baiklah, baiklah..." Aku hanya bisa sweatdrop dan melihat kearah Kyouya yang pergi dari hadapanku. Begitu juga dengan Mukuro yang sebelumnya melambaikan tangannya kearahku.

Suasana di rumah sakit menjadi sepi ketika Kyouya dan juga Mukuro pergi. Hanya ada beberapa dokter jaga dan juga beberapa suster. Aku segera kembali keruanganku untuk menenangkan diri sejenak. Fikiranku benar-benar kacau karena semua hal yang terjadi hari ini.

**-( ")Normal POV(" )-**

Keesokan harinya, Dino yang semalaman berada diruangannya benar-benar tidak tertidur sama sekali. Dia hanya melamun sambil melihat sesekali kearah jendela dan juga kearah pekerjaannya yang akhirnya hanya ia sentuh sedikit. Ia masih bingung dengan perasaan yang ia rasakan sejak kemarin.

Bahkan, saat ini Giotto yang sudah mengetuk sejak tadi pintu ruangan Dino tidak ia sadari dan pada akhirnya Giotto masuk sendiri dan melihat Dino dalam keadaan melamun melihat kedepan.

"Dino?" Giotto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan Dino. Tetapi, tetap saja Dino tidak menyadari dan hanya diam saja. "Hallo, Dino..." Sekali lagi, Giotto memanggil Dino sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Dino. "DINO!" Akhirnya setelah beberapa kali Giotto memanggil Dino, dengan membesarkan sedikit suaranya, Dino sadar dan melihat kearah Giotto.

"A, Ah... senpai sejak kapan anda ada disini?" Dino melihat kearah Giotto dalam keadaan masih setengah sadar dari lamunannya.

"Kalau kau menanyakan didalam ruangan ini, baru saja. Tetapi, kalau kau menanyakan sejak kapan aku ada didepan pintu ruanganmu, mungkin sekitar setengah jam." Giotto mengatakan itu tanpa intonasi sama sekali. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dia sedang marah atau tidak.

"J-Jam berapa sekarang?" Dino terkejut mendengar Giotto sudah berada disini sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

"Sekitar jam... 9 pagi..." Giotto melihat kearah jam tangannya yang ada dipergelangan tangannya.

"AH! Aku belum mengerjakan pekerjaan ini!" Dino mengacak-acak sedikit rambutnya sambil melihat tumpukan kertas didepannya. Pekerjaan yang tadinya sedikit menjadi bertumpuk dan Dino hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat semua ini.

**-( ")Dino POV(" )-**

Ah sial, karena terlalu banyak memikirkan perasaan yang aneh ini aku malah mengabaikan semua pekerjaanku yang seharusnya bisa dicicil ini. Sepertinya hari ini aku juga harus melakukan lembur.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Dino?" Senpai melihat kearahku dan menaikkan alisnya. "Sepertinya kau kurang sehat? Bahkan aku memanggil-manggilmu susah sekali untuk dijawab.

"M-Maaf senpai... aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit lelah..." Aku hanya bisa tertawa pelan sambil melihat Giotto-senpai. "Dimana Tsuna?"

"Dia berada di bangsal anak, sedang bermain dengan yang lainnya..." Senpai terlihat hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum tipis.

"Oh..." Aku hanya mengangguk paham. Sejak kemarin aku penasaran kenapa Tsuna tidak bisa berbicara. Ingin menanyakan tetapi tidak enak, tetapi kalau tidak ditanyakan aku bisa penasaran setengah mati. "Uhm... senpai..." Akhirnya mulutku bergerak untuk memulai pembicaraan disana. Giotto-senpai terlihat langsung menatapku dan mencoba untuk menunggu hal apa yang ingin ku sampaikan padanya. "Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Ada apa?"

"Ini masalah Tsuna..." Aku terdiam sejenak sambil melihat senpai. "Kenapa dia tidak bisa berbicara?"

...

Suasana disana langsung sepi karena Giotto-senpai hanya menatapku saja tanpa mengatakan apapun. Lalu dia menghela nafas panjang dan dalam lalu menutup matanya sejenak. "Yah... Kau tahu tentang pembantaian satu keluarga yang terjadi di Italia sewaktu kita masih kuliah?" Aku mengangkat alis dan mengangguk. Ya, pembantaian sadis yang terjadi di Italia, semua orang dirumah itu dibantai dan hanya ada seorang anak kecil yang selamat-

Jangan-jangan...

"Sepertinya kau menyadarinya..." Giotto senpai hanya tersenyum sedih. "Anak itu adalah Tsuna... Dan tentu saja yang dibantai adalah keluargaku. Saat itu, aku sedang berada di luar negri untuk menyusun skripsi dan ketika itu aku langsung pulang ke Italia setelah mendengarkan kabar itu. Ketika aku kembali, keadaan tsuna sudah seperti itu..."

Bodoh... bodoh... bodoh...

Kenapa aku bisa menjadi sebodoh ini menanyakan tentang masalah pribadi senpai seenaknya saja? Seharusnya aku bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menanyakannya bukan? Aku hanya melihat Giotto-senpai yang menundukkan kepalanya. "Nah..." senpai tiba-tiba tersenyum kearahku dan menatapku dengan tatapan penuh arti. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau yang menceritakan masalahmu padaku?"

Hah?

...

...

...

Sepertinya aku ditipu...

**-( ")Kyouya POV(" )-**

"Hari ini kau akan melakukan apa Kyouya?"

"Aku adalah seorang dokter, tentu saja aku harus merawat pasien dirumah sakit... Dan sekarang tinggalkan aku sendiri..."

"Tidak bisa, karena aku juga dalam perjalanan kerumah sakit."

Oke cukup...

Entah apa yang aku impikan semalam. Kenapa bisa ada si kepala nanas ini didepan rumahku ketika aku terbangun dipagi hari? Bagaimana mungkin dia tahu tentang rumahku? Dan bagaimana mungkin dia bisa kembali ketempatnya dan mengingat semua jalan yang ada di Namimori? Tetapi, itu semua tertahan... Aku hanya ingin segera sampai di rumah sakit dan mencoba untuk menghindari orang ini.

Meskipun sebenarnya bersama dengannya juga lumayan membuatku senang...

...

Oke, sekarang bisa aku pastikan bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan otakku. Mungkin aku harus melakukan cuci otak atau aku harus-

"Aku sudah katakan kalau aku sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu bukan senpai?" Ah, suara yang aku kenal itu. Tentu saja itu adalah suara Dino. Dia terlihat sedang berjalan menuju ke kantin rumah sakit bersama-

Giotto-senpai...?

...

Sesaat sepertinya fikiranku benar-benar kosong dan tidak bisa berfikir apapun lagi. Jujur, aku tidak tahu ada apa denganku. Dadaku terasa sakit dan juga sesak, aku tidak ingin melihatnya bersama dengan senpai walaupun hanya untuk berbincang-bincang sejenak.

"Ada apa Kyouya?" Diamlah kepala nanas, aku sedang tidak berbicara denganmu. "Ah, itu Dino bukan? Hei Dino!"

Bagus...

**-( ")Dino POV(" )-**

"Hei Dino!"

Aku mendengar suara yang aku kenal baik. Senpai dan aku langsung menoleh kearah asal suara dan melihat Mukuro yang berjalan menghampiri kami bersama dengan-

Kyouya?

Kenapa bisa pagi-pagi seperti ini mereka berduaan dan tiba di rumah sakit bersama-sama? Ah! Lagi-lagi dadaku sakit, aku benar-benar merasa aneh dengan ini. Kenapa dadaku hanya sakit ketika melihat Kyouya bersama dengan orang lain?

"Hallo? Panggilan untuk Dino Cavallone?" Lagi-lagi aku melamun dan ketika sadar Mukuro sudah mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajahku.

"A-ah, hei Kyouya, Mukuro!" Aku hanya bisa mencoba untuk memaksakan senyumanku dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku. "Sepertinya kalian datang bebarengan hari ini..."

"Begitulah aku-"

"Aku dan Mukuro memang sengaja berjanji disuatu tempat dan kemari bersama-sama..." Kyouya langsung memutuskan perkataan Mukuro. Sial, hentikan gemuruh yang ada didalam dadaku ini bodoh! Jangan mencoba untuk memanas-manasiku seperti itu Kyouya...

"Ah begitu..." Aku hanya tertawa dan menggauruk daguku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu. "Ah, aku harus segera pergi bersama senpai, sampai jumpa Kyouya!" Aku dengan segera menarik lengan Giotto-senpai dan menjauhi Mukuro juga Kyouya. Padahal aku ingin bertemu dengannya membicarakan masalah penyakitku. Tetapi entah kenapa aku tidak ingin melihatnya jika bersama dengan orang lain...

**-( ")Mukuro POV(" )-**

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua. Sepertinya kemarin Kyouya terlihat sangat cemas dengan keadaan Dino dan sekarang mereka malah seakan menjauh satu sama lain. Yah, tetapi yang pasti karena itu juga aku bisa berdua dengannya bukan?

...

Oke, aku mengakuinya! Aku memang jatuh cinta padanya sejak aku melihatnya diruangan Dino. Aku terus menerus memikirkan dirinya dan bahkan aku rela untuk membuntutinya malam itu untuk melihat dimana ia tinggal.

...

Entah kenapa sekarang ini aku seakan mengejek diriku sendiri...

"Kyouya, bagaimana kalau kita-" Kata-kataku tertahan ketika aku melihat kearah Kyouya yang hanya menatap kepergian Dino dan juga orang itu dengan tatapan sedih. "Kyouya?"

**-( ")Kyouya POV(" )-**

Dasar bodoh...

Kenapa perasaanku seperti ini...

Aku benar-benar bingung dengan perasaanku sekarang, aku bahkan tidak tahu alasanku berbohong kepada Dino tentangku dan juga kepala nanas ini.

Aku cemburu?

...

Tidak, tidak... Aku tidak mungkin cemburu dengannya bukan? Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai senpai, sama seperti Giotto-senpai.

Tetapi...

Ah, sial...

"Kyouya?" Suara itu langsung menadarkan lamunanku dan aku melihat kearah Mukuro yang menatapku. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya. tentu saja aku tidak tidak apa-apa bodoh, dadaku sakit dan sesak. Aku ingin sekali menghajar seseorang saat ini...

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku mau kembali keruangan pemeriksaan. Kau ada keperluan lain bukan, jadi jangan ganggu aku." Aku segera berjalan dan meninggalkan Mukuro sendirian disana.

**-( ")Dino POV(" )-**

"Satu hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Kau bodoh."

Sekarang ini, seakan seribu panah langsung menusuk kedalam jantungku. Kata-kata senpai terkadang tenang tetapi menusuk seperti sekarang. Aku dan senpai sekarang berada didalam perpustakaan dan sedang melihat tentang pengobatan penyakit kanker paru-paru. "Apa maksud senpai..." Aku hanya bisa membaca buku yang ada didepanku tanpa melihat kearah Giotto-senpai.

"Kenapa kau harus berbohong padanya?" Jawab senpai sambil menompang tangannya dengan sebelah tangan dan menatapku.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus..." Aku tetap tidak menatap Giotto-senpai. Tetapi sepertinya dia tetap melihatku menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari mulutku. "Baiklah senpai, kau menang... Aku hanya tidak suka melihatnya berjalan dengan orang lain bahkan dengan sahabat SMAku sekalipun." senpai melihat kearahku dan hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga petugas perpustakaan memarahinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan sepolos ini Dino..." Apa maksudnya senpai... "Kau menyukainya bukan?" Satu kalimat yang mampu membuatku terjatuh dari kursi yang aku duduk. Aku langsung menatap senpai dengan wajah yang sepertinya memerah.

"M-maksud senpai?"

"Ya, kau cemburu dengan teman SMAmu itu dan mencoba untuk membalasnya," senpai hanya tersenyum. Aku tidak suka senyumannya kala itu.

"S-sudahlah, aku tidak punya waktu untuk mendengarkan candaan senpai yang tidak lucu itu..." Aku hanya berdiri dan membenahi bajuku kemudian duduk kembali.

"Kau mengelak Dino~"

Baiklah, yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang adalah diam.

**-( ")Last Letter(" )-**

Dua minggu sudah berlalu...

Selama itu juga aku tidak pernah berbicara dengan Kyouya selain membicarakan masalah pekerjaan. Dia terus bersama dengan Mukuro dimanapun ia berada. Sial, dan dari hari kehari aku semakin merasakan gemuruh itu semakin kuat. Aku ingin menghentikannya sekarang juga, bagaimanapun caranya...

Apa benar...

Yang dikatakan senpai ketika itu kalau aku jatuh cinta pada Kyouya? Ah, sial... Apa benar itu semua? Kalau itu benar...

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Ah, dadaku terasa sesak... Berbeda dengan waktu itu... ini-

"Dino, akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" Suara itu... Senpai terlihat berlari menuju kearahku. Raut wajahnya terlihat senang, tetapi kenapa dia malah terlihat cemas ketika mendekatiku?

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Aku memegangi mulutku dengan tanganku. Ada sesuatu yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku melihat kearah tanganku, cairan kental berwarna merah.

Darah...

Ah, kenapa pandanganku menjadi kabur seperti ini...

Aku tidak bisa melihat senpai dengan jelas, keseimbanganku buruk... Sepertinya yang terakhir kali aku lihat adalah lantai putih rumah sakit dan juga teriakan senpai dan beberapa orang disana. Dan setelah itu, lagi-lagi kegelapan menyelimutiku.

**-( ")Giotto POV(" )-**

"Itu susah Giotto..." Aku yang baru saja membawa Dino keruangannya dan langsung ditangani oleh beberapa orang dokter hanya bisa menatap seorang dokter yang merupakan kenalan baikku. "Kankernya sudah mulai menyebar keseluruh paru-paru."

Tetapi, kenapa sekarang? Aku bahkan baru saja menemukan cara untuk menyembuhkan penyakit Dino. Aku harus bisa menyembuhkannya bagaimanapun...

"Tetapi, aku melihat ada cara pembedahan bukan?"

"Kau tahu bukan? Cara pembedahan itu adalah memang cara satu-satunya yang bisa dipakai Dino sekarang. Tetapi, cara pembedahan jugau cara yang paling beresiko karena cara itu adalah mengangkat bagian paru-paru yang sudah terkena kanker. Dan yang aku khawatirkan adalah kanker yang dialami Dino sudah menjalar banyak..." Aku hanya bisa diam dan menundukkan kepalaku. "Kau tahu bukan... Persentase untuk keberhasilan operasi ini..."

"Ugh..." Aku menatap kearah Dino yang sepertinya sudah sadar. Aku dan juga temanku itu langsung menghampirinya.

"Dino, kau sudah sadar?"

**-( ")Dino POV(" )-**

"Kau tahu bukan presentase untuk keberhasilan..." Suara seseorang yang tidak pernah aku dengar memenuhi kepalaku. Persentase apa... Apa yang dibicarakannya. Ugh... dadaku masih terasa sakit... Sial, seharusnya aku tahu kalau penyakitku bisa saja bertambah parah kalau aku berfikir terlalu keras.

"Ugh..." Aku mencoba untuk membuka mataku, dan melihat langit-langit yang berwarna putih itu. Lalu, aku melihat sekeliling, hanya ada Giotto senpai dan juga seorang dokter yang sepertinya usianya sama dengan Giotto-senpai. "Ini di..."

"Dino, kau sudah sadar?" Aku bisa melihat raut wajah senpai yang terlihat khawatir. "Tiba-tiba kau pingsan, dan aku membawamu keruanganmu."

"Seperti waktu itu lagi senpai?" Aku hanya bisa tertawa dan melihatnya yang hanya tersenyum tipis saja.

"Dino... Kalau kau sudah merasa tubuhmu sehat, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu..." Senpai menatapku dengan tatapan serius. Ada apa ini?

"Ada apa senpai?"

**-( ")Kyouya POV(" )-**

Aku berjalan disepanjang lorong mencari tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi. Aku harus menyerahkan laporan ini secepatnya, dan segera beristirahat. Sudah dua minggu ini aku tidak bertemu dan berbicara dengan Dino, apakah dia baik-baik saja? Hah, semakin dia menjauh, aku amalh semakin sering memikirkannya.

"Kyouya!" Mukuro datang menghampiriku. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuannya itu. Dia tidak buruk juga, memang pertamanya dia adalah orang yang menyebalkan. Tetapi, ternyata seiring waktu dia adalah orang yang enak diajak bicara walaupun sifat menyebalkannya itu tidak bisa dihentikan. "Kenapa kau tetap disini?"

...

Huh?

"Apa yang kau katakan Mukuro aku-"

"Kau tidak dengar, Dino pingsan dan dibawa keruangannya..." Seketika itu juga semua laporan yang aku bawa terjatuh begitu saja. Aku tidak memperdulikannya, dan berlari menuju kesatu tempat.

Ruangan Dino.

**-( ")Dino POV(" )-**

"Operasi?" Aku mengangkat alisku sebelah dan melihat kearah Giotto yang menatapku dengan tatapan serius dan mengangguk pelan.

"Hanya itu satu-satunya yang bisa menyembuhkanmu dari penyakit ini..." Berarti itu adalah berita baik bukan? Tetapi, kenapa wajah senpai terlihat tidak senang dan terlihat sedih?

"Lalu kenapa-"

"Tetapi, opreasi itu benar-benar beresiko tinggi..." Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, tetapi setelah itu aku hanya menghela nafas yang dalam dan menatap senpai.

"Lalu, berapa persentase keberhasilan operasi itu?"Senpai dan juga temannya hanya diam dan saling bertatapan. Lalu, senpai menatapku dan menutup matanya sejenak.

"Paling besar... hanya 20%..."

**-( ")Kyouya POV(" )-**

Entah kenapa rasanya waktu berjalan sangat pelan. Aku tidak bisa tiba ditempat Dino dengan cepat. Tetapi, itu semua langsung berakhir ketika aku berdiri tepat didepan ruangan Dino. Aku akan membuka pintunya, tetapi aku menghentikannya ketika aku mendengar suara senpai dan juga Dino disana.

"... Beresiko tinggi..." Apa yang beresiko tinggi...

"Lalu, berapa persentase keberhasilan operasi itu?" Operasi? Operasi apa? Suara didalam terlihat menghilang sejenak.

"Paling besar... Hanya 20%..." Apa? Operasi apa yang dimaksud senpai, lalu... Kenapa Dino... "Dan kalau operasi itu gagal, kau akan mati Dino..."

Mati-

Tapi, kenapa Dino-

"..." Suara Dino tidak terdengar. Kumohon, kalau memang kau masih perduli denganku, jangan kau lakukan itu. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, walaupun kau marah sekalipun. "Aku... Akan mencobanya..."

...

"Kau yakin?"

...

"Ya..."

...

"Baiklah-"

Cukup.

Sudah cukup, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi.

GREEK!

Tanpa sadar aku membuka pintu ruangan itu dan melihat kearah Dino dan juga Giotto.

Tanpa sadar, lagi-lagi air mataku menetes...

Kenapa...

Aku, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menangis...

**-( ")Dino POV(" )-**

Yah, lebih baik seperti ini bukan...

Kalau memang aku masih ditakdirkan untuk hidup lebih lama, berapapun presentasi keberhasilannya aku pasti akan selamat. Dan kalau memang umurku tidak akan lama lagi, tidak apa-apa, sudah cukup semua yang aku lakukan untuk Kyouya.

GREEEK!

Aku dan Giotto-senpai langsung melihat kearah pintu ruangan yang terbuka. Disana Kyouya berdiri mematung dan hanya terdiam. Aku dan juga senpai hanya bisa diam dan melihat Kyouya. Aku terkejut melihat pemandangan yang aku lihat setelah itu.

Kyouya menangis...

Kenapa-

Aku bukan siapa-siapanya bukan?

Tetapi kenapa-

"Kyo-"

"Sudah cukup!" Kyouya terlihat marah dan tidak melihat Dino. "Lakukan apapun yang kau mau! Aku sudah tidak perduli lagi! Bahkan... Bahkan kalau kau memang ingin mati, mati saja! Aku sudah tidak perduli!" Aku tersentak, dia mendengar semua yang kami bicarakan dan dia juga menangis karena itu.

"Kyouya-"

Aku mendekatinya, tetapi dia langsung berlari dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hibari-san, kau salah-" Aku langsung menghentikan Giotto-senpai yang akan menyusulnya. Biarkan saja kalau dia membenciku, itu lebih baik karena kemungkinan aku akan mati, dan daripada dia sedih ketika aku meninggal lebih baik seperti ini...

**-( ")Kyouya POV(" )-**

Bodoh!

Kenapa aku malah menangis, kenapa aku malah berlari!

Tetapi, aku hanya tidak ingin dia mengambil resiko seperti itu dan meninggalkanku begitu saja!

Dasar bodoh...

Aku baru sadar, aku baru sadar kalau aku menyukainya...

Tetapi kenapa, dia malah seperti itu dan memutuskan untuk mempermainkan hidupnya seperti itu...

Sial, dasar bodoh!

BRUGH!

"..." Aku hanya diam dan berdiri. Aku akan berlari kembali, tetapi orang yang aku tabrak malah menahanku dan menekan bahuku agar bisa melihat wajahku.

"Kyouya?" Aku melihat kearah orang itu, Rokudo Mukuro. Entah kenapa aku benar-benar bersyukur dia ada disini saat ini. Aku hanya bisa diam dan menaruh wajahku ditubuhnya. "Ada apa...?"

**-(" )Last Letter( ")-**

"Sudah tenang...?" Mukuro membawaku kekantin dan aku hanya bisa diam sambil menyerup kopi panas yang ada ditanganku. Perasaanku sudah mulai tenang, inilah yang aku sukai dari seorang Mukuro, dia bisa menenangkanku. Tetapi, tetap saja rasa sukaku terhadapnya-

GREP!

Tiba-tiba Mukuro memegang tanganku dan melihatku. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Lepaskan aku Mukuro..." Aku mencoba untuk melepaskan tanganku tetapi tidak bisa. Sial, kuat juga tenaganya...

"Kalau memang dia tidak perduli padamu... Aku selalu perduli padamu, walaupun aku baru saja mengenalmu tidak lebih dari sebulan." Apa yang ia katakan? Aku benar-benar tidak ingin mendengarkan leluconnya sekarang ini...

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Muku-"

"Aku menyukaimu Kyouya, sejak pertama kali..." Aku tersentak. Apa yang ia katakan barusan, dia menyukaiku? Sejak pertama kali bertemu? "Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu seperti yang dilakukan Dino..."

...

Aku hanya bisa terdiam.

Aku memang menyukainya,

Tetapi itu hanya sebatas teman tidak lebih...

Aku hanya bisa diam dan tidak menjawab.

"Aku-"

**-( ")Mukuro POV(" )-**

Yak, walaupun aku tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat, tetapi melihatnya seperti ini...

Aku benar-benar tidak tahan.

Aku tidak ingin melihatnya seperti ini...

"Aku-" Kyouya terlihat bingung dengan apa yang aku katakan. Ternyata benar apa yang aku fikirkan...

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan melepaskan tangannya.

"Aku tahu, sudahlah..." Aku memaksakan senyumanku. "Aku akan membantu menyadarkan si bodoh itu sekarang. Bagaimana?"

Aku mempunyai rencana yang bisa aku gunakan untuk menyadarkan sibodoh itu, sibodoh yang beruntung...

**-( ")Dino POV(" )-**

Satu bulan...

Tidak terasa sudah satu bulan sejak kejadian itu, dan sekarang kami berakhir disebuah bandara. Cuaca terlihat buruk, tetapi aku tidak mau berprasangka buruk, aku harus bisa kembali lagi ke Namimori apapun yang terjadi. Aku, Giotto-senpai, Tsuna, dan teman senpai sudah siap dengan semuanya. Tsuna akan ikut, karena dia juga akan melakukan pengobatan traumanya agar ia bisa berbicara lagi. Tetapi, yang tidak aku sangka adalah, kenapa Mukuro juga ikut?

"Sedang apa kau disini Mukuro?" Aku melihat Mukuro yang memegang kopor miliknya dan hanya tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja kembali ke Italia, sudah lama aku tidak kesana..." Alasan yang tidak masuk akal, dan aku tidak percaya. Yah, tetapi memang kami akan kembali ke Italia, karena operasi akan dilakukan disana. Setelah melewati beberapa rangkaian test kesehatan akhirnya aku bisa dioperasi 1 minggu lagi terhitung ketika aku sampai di Italia dan memang karena dokter yang akan menanganiku berada di Italia.

Aku melihat kearah kiri dan kanan, tidak ada sosok itu.

Sosok Kyouya-

Kufikir dia mungkin masih marah padaku. Tetapi, mungkin saja ini akan menjadi pertemuan kami yang terakhir. Tetapi, aku langsung menepis dugaan itu, aku harus tetap hidup dan kembali kepadanya.

Tiba-tiba suara panggilan pesawat terdengar membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah sudah saatnya..." Giotto-senpai menepuk pundakku. "Tenang saja, aku percaya semua akan berjalan dengan mulus." Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Yah, kuharap Kyouya menungguku, karena bagaimanapun aku akan berusaha untuk hidup dan kembali kesisinya.

**-(" )Last Letter( ")-**

Setelah beberapa pemeriksaan, akhirnya aku dan yang lainnya tiba didalam pesawat. Aku duduk disamping Mukuro dan juga teman Giotto-senpai. Sedangkan Giotto senpai hanya berjarak gang tempat penumpang berjalan disamping kami.

Entah kenapa...

Perasaanku sekarang ini benar-benar tidak enak-

Seakan-akan akan terjadiu hal yang buruk. Tetapi, aku hanya menggelengkan kepala dan mencoba untuk menghilangkan semua itu. Setelah beberapa prosedur yang dijelaskan oleh pramugari, akhirnya pesawat tinggal landas dan terbang meninggalkan Namimori. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menutup mataku.

Benar-benar tidak enak-

Perasaanku benar-benar-

"Ada apa Dino? Kau mabuk udara?" Mukuro langsung menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh..."

Aku dan Mukuro tidak berbicara setelah itu. Perjalanan sedikit bergoyang karena cuaca yang saat itu tiba-tiba menjadi lebih buruk. Petir menyambar dimana-mana dan langit terlihat gelap. Aku bisa melihat didepan, ada pegunungan Fuji dan juga beberapa kota disekitarnya.

"Hei Dino..." Mukuro berbicara padaku, dan aku langsung mengalihkan perhatian kearahnya. "Aku sudah menyatakan perasaan pada Kyouya..."

Aku terkejut...

Apakah, dia dan Kyouya sudah benar-benar-

"Lalu, dia mengatakan-"

BUM!

Baru saja Mukuro akan melanjutkan pembicaraannya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan yang berasal dari dalam pesawat.

"Ada apa?"

"Suara apa barusan!"

Semua orang mulai panik dan melihat kearah sayap.

Betapa terkejutnya semua penumpang yang ada disana, ketika melihat ada api yang berasal dari sayap kanan pesawat. Sial, ternyata firasatku menjadi kenyataan, aku segera melihat Giotto yang berusaha menenangkan Tsuna.

BUM!

Lagi-lagi suara ledakan dan berasal dari sisi kiri pesawat. Pengumuman keadaan darurat terdengar dan menyuruh kami untuk duduk dan mengenakan sabuk pengaman. Semua orang panik dan langsung mengenakan sabuk pengaman untuk keselamatan mereka masing-masing tentu saja aku dan Mukuro melakukannya juga.

Tetapi, tiba-tiba pesawat menukik kebawah dengan tajam. Suara teriakan orang-orang yang panik terdengar. Aku hanya bisa diam, begitu juga dengan Mukuro. Badan pesawat yang tidak terkendali itu meluncur kearah tanah kosong ditepi gunung fuji, dan semakin dekat.

Aku sempat mendengar teriakan orang-orang sebelum akhirnya semua itu menghilang...

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, aku hanya melihat kegelapan disekitarku.

**-( ")Normal POV(" )-**

Kyouya sedang berada diruangannya ketika itu. Dia menatap langit yang kala itu gelap, dan hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Dia pasti sudah pergi..." Kyouya berjalan menuju kearah pintu keluar dengan kopi panas masih ada ditangannya. Ketika membuka pintu, tiba-tiba suara kegaduhan terdengar dilorong. Kyouya melihat beberapa dokter dan perawat berlarian menuju keruangan utama.

Buruk-

Perasaan ini... Firasat ini...

Saat ini Kyouya benar-benar merasakan hal yang buruk terjadi pada Dino.

"Ada apa!" Kyouya menghentikan seseorang dari mereka dan menariknya. "Kenapa ribut seperti ini!"

"A-ah Kyouya-san... I-itu... Pesawat yang ditumpangi oleh Dino-san dan juga Giotto-sama-"

Kyouya hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya.

PRANG!

Gelas yang dipegang olehnya terlepas begitu saja dan ia hanya berlari menuju keruangan utama rumah sakit.

* * *

Cio : Wahahahaha! Akhirnya selesai juga! Gila, beneran terlalu mendramatisir!

Kozuka : udah tau kaya gitu masih bikin...

Cio : biarin :P Gw pengen bikin Cliff hanger!

Kozuka : *swete* ya udah... Itu kenapa Kyouya, Dino, Mukuro, ma Giottonya OOC banget!

Cio : S-susah buat ga bikin OOC ;3; jadi malah OOC banget kaya gini...

Kozuka : lagipula kenapa gw ngerasain pairing yang bener-bener crack walaupun ga secara langsung ya? Kaya... GiottoxDino -"

Cio : HAH? Dimana?

Kozuka : Cari aja sndiri, trus kenapa ini D18 jadi 6918!

Cio : tapikan ga jadi :P mending daripada rencana awal gw bikin Kyouya pacaran ma Mukuro!

Kyouya : Kamikorosu...

Cio : HIEEE! Kenapa ada Hibari-san disini! Kozu-kun tolong penutup! #kabur

Kozu : *swete* iya deh... Silahkan di flame, di kritik, di kasih saran, dikasih bukaan buat puasa juga boleh (loh?) nantikan part 2 setelah ini!

**-xXxNext ChapterxXx-**

**_Ketika keajaiban terjadi...  
_**

_"Kau tidak apa-apa Mukuro?"_

_"Tsuna! Dimana Giotto-senpai!"  
_

_**Ketika yang tersisa hanyalah kepasrahan...  
**_

_"Keluarlah dari sini Dino... Bawa Tsuna dan pergilah dari sini atau kau bisa mati..."  
_

_"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu sekarang juga!"  
_

_**Ketika dia dihadapkan antara nyawanya atau nyawa orang lain  
**_

_"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu Dino!"  
_

_"Aku harus menyelamatkan semua orang disini... karena itu adalah tugasku sebagai seorang dokter..."_

_"Kalau kau mati, Kyouya juga akan sedih, jangan berbuat nekat seperti itu!"  
_

_**Coming up Next! Chapter 5, Last Letter (Part 2)  
**_

_"DINO!"_


	5. Last Letter Part 2

Cio : maaf Minna D: gw block writer!

Kozu : bukannya waktu itu udah selesai?

Cio : lupa jadi malah dihapus hehehe :D

Kozu : =_=" oke, jadi sekarang tentang dipesawat kan?

Cio : begitulah~ silahkan dilihat saja!

Kozu : silahkan...

Cio : oh iya, makasih buat yang ngereply, jawaban kalian ada dibawah~

**Title : **Letter from Heaven

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Main Pairing :** D18, 6918

**Major Pairing :** G27 (Family) X18 (?)

**Disclaimed** : Letter from Heaven © Me

KHR © Amano Akira

**Warning :** Gaje, AU story, Character Death, OOC, Yaoi

Chapter 5, Last Letter (Part 2)

**'Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu senpai, apapun yang terjadi...'**

**~Dino Cavallone**

"Tch..." Kegelapan menyelimuti sekitar Dino. Ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun selain suara jerita orang lain dan juga ledakan yang terjadi di pesawat. Ia memegangi kepalanya dan mencoba untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya secara penuh. "Ini..."

Pemandangan yang ia lihat saat ini benar-benar tidak pernah ia bayangkan. Lampu-lampu yang tadi menyala sekarang padam dengan beberapa kilatan listrik yang disebabkan kabel yang terpotong. Orang-orang disana tergeletak dan ada juga yang terlempar dari kursinya. Entahlah, bagaimana cara Dino bisa selamat dari semua kejadian itu.

"Tch..." Ia memegangi tangannya yang sepertinya terkilir ketika pesawat terjatuh. Ia harus melihat sekitarnya dan menyelamatkan semua yang masih selamat dari pesawat. "Mukuro, Giotto-senpai, Tsuna...!"

"...No...Dino..." Suara itu sayup-sayup terdengar disekitarnya. Dino yang mengenal suara itu langsung mencari asal suara dan menemukan Giotto yang terjepit dibadan kursi. Sepertinya hanya dia yang sadar sepenuhnya.

"Senpai, kau tidak apa-apa?" Dino mencoba untuk melihat keadaan Giotto. Giotto hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya terbentur saja..." Giotto mencoba untuk memegang kepalanya yang sedikit berdarah. "Aku bisa menyelamatkan diriku sendiri. Sebaiknya kau menyelamatkan yang lain saja dulu Dino..."

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa senpai?"

"Tenang saja..." Giotto memukul kepala Dino perlahan sambil tetap tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa dan tidak akan apa-apa. Bagaimana keadaan temanmu itu?"

"Benar juga..." Dino langsung melihat sekitar mereka. "Tsuna bagaimana?"

"Kau lihat saja dulu Mukuro, Tsuna tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit terbentur dan pingsan saja..." Giotto menunjuk kearah Tsuna yang terbaring disampingnya.

GREEEK...

"Suara apa itu...?" Dino dan Giotto melihat kearah sekitar mereka.

GREEEK...

Badan pesawat itu bergerak perlahan. Lantai dibawah mereka semakin miring menuju kedepan. Entah apa yang terjadi, sepertinya ini sangat buruk.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi..." Giotto melihat kearah jendela luar. Ia mengetahuinya, tetapi ia tidak ingin memberitahukannya pada Dino. "Yang pasti, cepat cari bantuan! Aku akan menjaga Tsuna!"

"Baiklah..." Dino hanya mengangguk walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak ingin meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Mukuro, kau dimana!"

"Tch, jangan berisik Dino..." Mukuro yang terlempar dan sedikit terbentur kearah belakang hanya memegangi kepalanya. Sepertinya ia baik-baik saja, dan tidak terluka terlalu parah.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja..." Dino hanya menghela nafas lega dan menghampiri Mukuro. "Sepertinya pesawat ini tidak meledak karena hujan yang turun..."

"Ternyata penyebab kecelakaan pesawat ini bisa juga menjadi keberuntungan..." Mukuro hanya tertawa dan melihat sekelilingnya. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?"

"Sepertinya Giotto-san dan juga Tsuna baik-baik saja..." Dino melihat kearah sekitarnya. Beberapa orang terlihat masih hidup tetapi dalam keadaan yang parah terdengar sedikit merintih. Ia ingin menolong mereka, tetapi kalau ia sendiri tidak akan mungkin bisa menangani mereka.

GREEEK...

Lagi-lagi suara itu, dan lantai semakin curam kedepan. Dengan segera Mukuro menuju kejendela paling dekat dan melihat keluar. Ia benar-benar terkejut akan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Aku tarik lagi kata-kataku..." Wajah Mukuro tampak sangat cemas. "Hujan ini benar-benar buruk..."

"Ada apa?" Dino langsung bergerak menuju kejendela. Badan pesawat berada ditepi tebing yang curam. Sepertinya air hujan membuat tanah itu perlahan-lahan bergerak longsor menuju kearah jurang itu. "Apa... Ini..."

"Kita harus segera mencari pertolongan..."

"Kita harus menolong orang-orang yang selamat terlebih dahulu!" Dino mencoba untuk melihat beberapa orang yang merintih kesakitan.

"Tch..." Mukuro sesaat memegangi dadanya dan hanya membelakangi Dino.

"Mukuro...?" Dino mendekati Mukuro yang keadaannya aneh itu.

"Sial... Sepertinya koporku hancur karena benturan..." Mukuro terlihat mengambil kopornya yang terjatuh dibawah kursi. Dino tersentak melihat isi kopor Mukuro, beberapa macam obat dan juga alat-alat kedokteran terlihat berserakan karena ia keluarkan.

"Mukuro, kenapa kau memiliki alat-alat ini? !" Dino langsung menghampiri dan melihat kearah Mukuro yang sekarang hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Mukuro mengalungkan stetoskop kelehernya dan mengambil beberapa alat pengobatan. "Kau tidak sadar sejak aku datang kemari? Aku juga seorang dokter..."

"Eh? !"

===KHR===

"Menurut kabar yang diterima, sepertinya pesawat jatuh ketengah hutan dekat gung Fuji. Sampai sekarang hanya itu yang bisa kami dapatkan..." Beberapa dokter yang mengadakan rapat setelah mengetahui bahwa pesawat itu jatuh berkumpul disebuah ruangan aula kecil. Begitu juga dengan Hibari.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan..." Jawab Hibari sambil memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangan.

"Sampai tim sar menemukan badan pesawat yang jatuh itu... Kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun dan hanya bisa menunggu..."

BRAK!

Hibari menggebrak meja yang ada didepannya. Ia terlihat kesal dan marah dengan apa yang menjadi keputusan dokter-dokter yang ada disana.

"Jangan bercanda..." Hibari menatap semua orang yang ada disana dengan tatapan kesal. "Disana ada Dino, senpai, dan Mukuro. Kalau kita tidak segera menyelamatkan mereka, mereka akan benar-benar mati disana..."

"B-bahkan sekarangpun kita tidak tahu apakah mereka masih hidup atau tidak..."

"Lalu, kita hanya bisa diam saja tanpa mencari tahu sendiri apakah mereka masih hidup atau sudah mati? !" Hibari meninggikan suaranya. Tetapi, tidak ada yang menanggapi pertanyaannya. "Tch... Herbivore... Aku akan pergi ketempat pesawat itu jatuh..." Hibari bangkit dan meninggalkan tempat rapat itu.

===KHR===

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan Mukuro?" Dino masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh seorang Mukuro mengenai profesinya yang sebenarnya. Tetapi, kenyataannya sekarang mereka sedang mencoba untuk mengobati orang-orang yang masih hidup disana.

"Jadi, yang aku lakukan sekarang menjahit, membalut, dan memeriksa detak jantung sekalipun itu semua hanya hayalanmu saja?" Tanya Mukuro sambil tertawa kecil sembari membalut beberapa orang yang terluka luar.

"Itu..." Dino hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat Mukuro yang merawatnya. "Hanya saja kau itu... Tidak terlihat cocok dengan pekerjaan sebagai dokter."

"Hei, perkataanmu itu kejam Dino!" Mukuro berpindah untuk mencari seseorang yang butuh pertolongan lagi. "Huh?" Mukuro menyadari dan mengenali seseorang yang ada disana. "Kau kan..."

===Dino's POV===

Sungguh...

Aku benar-benar tidak menyadari kalau Mukuro adalah seorang dokter. Ia benar-benar tidak menunjukkan gelagatnya yang benar-benar berbeda dari sekarang. Aku bisa melihat betapa cekatannya ia ketika memeriksa beberapa pasien yang ada didepannya.

"Hm? Kau kan..."

"Ada apa Mukuro?" Aku berjalan dan menghampiri Mukuro setelah selesai merawat orang-orang yang ada disisi tadi. Aku melihat anak laki-laki yang dirawat oleh Mukuro. Aku benar-benar terkejut melihatnya.

Mengenalnya?

Tentu saja aku mengenalnya, tidak mungkin aku tidak mengenalnya.

"E-eh? ! Gokudera Hayato? !"

"Tch..." Gokudera terlihat memegangi tangannya.

"Jangan menggerakkan tanganmu dulu..." Mukuro hanya membalut tangannya yang sepertinya patah. Kalau kulihat sepertinya tidak ada luka serius yang mengenainya. Ia melihatku dan terkejut juga. "Dino-san?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Aku mencoba untuk membantu Mukuro mengobati luka luar lainnya yang dialami oleh Gokudera seperti di kaki dan juga kepala. Tetapi tidak ada yang serius, hanya luka lecet saja.

"Ah aku..." Aku bersumpah melihat Gokudera melirik kearah Mukuro. Aku mencoba melihat Mukuro, tetapi Mukuro hanya memalingkan mukanya. "Aku diundang untuk bermain piano di Italia, makanya aku segera kemari..." Jawab Gokudera sambil menggaruk dagunya.

"Hm..." Aku hanya melihat kearah Gokudera dan menepuk pundaknya. "Baiklah, aku sudah selesai memeriksamu..." Aku segera berdiri dan melihat kesekelilingku. "Sebaiknya kau jangan bergerak dulu, lukamu bisa terbuka. Dan aku tidak tahu, apakah berbahaya untuk-"

BRUGH!

"E-Eh?"

===Mukuro's POV===

Sial...

Perasaan mual dan sakit ini...

Aku tidak boleh sampai menunjukkannya pada Dino. Dan jangan sampai ia tahu kalau kedatangan Gokudera ke Italia juga merupakan rencanaku. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat Kyouya menangis. Kenapa malah seperti ini jadinya...

Ditambah lagi, keadaan pesawat yang gawat seperti ini. Aku tidak boleh sampai menambah bebannya. Bagaimanapun yang paling membutuhkan pengobatan sekarang adalah Dino. Jika, pesawat ini jatuh...kami tidak akan selamat. Jika penyakitnya kambuh, ia tidak akan sembuh.

Tetapi...

Sepertinya, ada darah di-

BRUGH!

Sial...

Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun...

===Normal POV===

"Kenapa kalian menghalangiku..." Hibari menatap garang beberapa orang yang mencoba untuk menghentikannya. Beberapa dokter dan juga beberapa pengamanan yang ada dibandara mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Karena tidak ada satupun jam terbang yang bisa dipakai untuk ketempat yang dekat dengan hutan itu, Hibari akan menemui (atau menghajar) sang pemilik bandara. "Kalian tidak mau menolong mereka, aku yang akan menolongnya..."

"T-tetapi, karena kecelakaan itu semua penerbangan di delay hingga waktu yang tidak ditentukan..." Salah satu pengamanan yang ada dibandara itu juga membantu untuk menahan Hibari yang memaksa masuk kedalam ruangan pemimpin bandara itu.

"Aku tidak perduli, bahkan jika perlu aku akan mengahncurkan tempat itu jika mereka tidak mau membawaku ketempat itu..." Hibari mencoba untuk memasuki bandara yang ada disana.

"T-tunggu, jangan lakukan itu Hibari-san..."

"Ada apa ini...?" Seseorang membuka pintu dan melihat keributan yang dibuat oleh Hibari. Hibari yang melihatnya tentu saja terkejut karena ia mengetahui siapa orang itu.

"Kau..."

===KHR===

"O-Oi Mukuro, kau tidak apa-apa? !" Dino mencoba untuk melihat keadaan Mukuro. Nafasnya berat check, wajah pucat check, detak jantung cepat check, keringat dingin check. "I-ini..." Dengan cepat Dino membuka kancing baju Mukuro, mencoba untuk melihat bagian dadanya.

"Ada apa Dino-san?" Gokudera mencoba untuk melihat kearah Dino.

GREEEK...

"Jangan bergerak dari tempatmu Gokudera, itu akan membuat situasi menjadi lebih gawat..." Dino menghalangi Gokudera yang akan mendekatinya. Gokudera hanya mengangguk dan melihat kearah Mukuro.

"Ada apa dengannya...?"

"Ini..." Dino terlihat cemas dan juga berkeringat dingin. "Sepertinya organ dalamnya ada yang terluka... Dan yang lebih gawat, ia tidak bisa bernafas karena darahnya memenuhi paru-paru..."

"Maksud anda...?"

"Kalau seperti ini terus..." Dino melihat kearah Gokudera. "Ia akan mati karena tidak bisa bernafas..."

===Dino's POV===

Sial...

Kenapa disaat seperti ini aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa...

Aku tidak mungkin gegabah dengan melakukan operasi pembedahan ditempat yang tidak steril seperti ini. Tetapi, kalau dibiarkan Mukuro akan mati.

Dan Kyouya, ia bisa bersedih...

Tidak, aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya mati. Aku harus menyelamatkan Mukuro dan yang lainnya tetapi apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang.

"...No...Dino..."

Suara itu terdengar berat dan terputus-putus. Aku melihat kebawah dan menemukan Mukuro mencoba mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Aku mendekatkan wajahku dan mendengarnya.

Terkejut?

Tentu saja aku terkejut dengan keputusan yang diambil oleh Mukuro. Aku tahu ada cara yang dipakai. Tetapi, dengan keadaan dan peralatan yang bahkan aku tidak tahu apa itu, sama saja dengan membunuhnya jika salah sedikit.

"Ada apa Dino... Kau takut...?" Mukuro, sempat-sempatnya ia menampakkan wajah seperti itu disaat seperti ini. Senyumannya itu sekarang malah terlihat menyedihkan bodoh.

"Cih, aku tidak mau dikatakan seperti itu padamu..." Aku mencoba untuk tenang dan melihat Mukuro yang kesadarannya mulai hilang lagi. Detak jantungnya juga mulai lemah. Aku harus melakukannya, apapun yang terjadi... "Gokudera-kun, bisa bantu aku?"

"Ada apa Dino-san?"

"Bawakan benda apapun yang cukup panjang untuk tebalnya tubuh Mukuro, dan juga lancip. Lalu, carilah sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk membuat api, dan ambil didalam tas yang ada disana sebuah alkohol, kapas, dan juga beberapa perban..." Aku menunjuk kearah tas obat milik Mukuro.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan Dino-san?" Gokudera terlihat bingung dengan apa yang akan kulakukan.

"Kita tidak punya waktu banyak... Apapun yang terjadi, kita harus bisa menyelamatkan-"

TRRRR...

Suara handphone, aku bisa mendengarnya. Benar juga, handphone satelit milikku. Walau apapun yang terjadi, sinyal itu tidak akan hilang. Aku segera berjalan perlahan karena lantainya yang semakin curam dan licin, mengambil tasku dan juga mencari handphoneku.

"Halo?" Aku segera menjawab telpon yang ada disana.

===Kyouya's POV===

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau salah satu pemilik bandara itu..." Aku sekarang berada disalah satu pesawat kecil yang bisa menampung kira-kira 50 orang itu. Setelah insiden yang ada dibandara, aku sekarang berada disini bahkan bersama dengan salah satu pemilik bandara itu. "Xanxus..."

"Tch, aku tidak menyangka ada sampah yang berani untuk menghancurkan tempatku..." Xanxus hanya duduk didepanku sambil menyilangkan tangannya diatas dada.

"Tentu saja, kalau kau sampai tidak membantuku, aku bisa saja membunuhmu saat itu..." Aku hanya bisa bersikap dingin didepannya walaupun didalam hati aku sangat berterima kasih padanya.

"Sekarang, bagaimana posisinya?"

"Kami belum menemukannya Xanxus-sama..." Aku mendengar Xanxus mencoba untuk berkomunikasi dengan sang pilot. "Cuaca juga masih sedikit buruk..."

"Tch, kalau saja sampah merepotkan itu memiliki handphone satelit..."

Tunggu... Handphone satelit?

Benar juga...!

"Sebenarnya ia memilikinya..."

...

"Tunggu apa lagi sampah bodoh, hubungi dia, aku akan melacak darimana asal sambungan itu!" Xanxus terlihat kesal denganku. Hey, jangan salahkan aku! Aku tidak bisa berfikiran rasional sekarang. Aku hanya bisa berdecak kesal dangn mengambil handphonenya. Kumohon, angkatlah siapapun...

TREK!

**"Halo?"**

Suara ini, syukurlah...

"Dino, kau baik-baik saja!"

**"Kyouya... Ini kau?"**

"Syukurlah aku bisa menghubungimu..." Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas lega mendengar suaranya disana. Xanxus segera menyuruh anak buahnya melacak keberadaan Dino. "Bagaimana keadaan disana?"

**"Kacau..."**

"Kau terluka Dino?" Aku mendengar suara lelah Dino, apakah Dino terluka?

**"Tidak... Aku baik-baik saja, tetapi sepertinya Mukuro butuh pertolongan disini..." **

Mukuro?

Apakah terjadi sesuatu pada Mukuro?

"Ada apa dengannya?"

**"Yang pasti, ia harus mendapatkan pertolongan secepatnya... Kau bisa menemukan kami bukan? Banyak orang yang membutuhkan pertolongan disini..."**

"Ya, aku akan kesana..." Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan lega mendengarnya baik-baik saja. Tetapi aku harus cepat menolong Mukuro, bagaimanapun ia...

"Sudah ditemukan!" Anak buah Xanxus langsung menghubungi Xanxus dan Xanxus mendengarnya.

"Segera menuju ke koordinat yang tertulis, sekarang!"

"Aku akan segera kesana Dino, sebisa mungkin kau harus bisa bertahan disana..." Aku mengajaknya berbicara lagi. Mencoba untuk tidak hilang contact dengannya.

**"Kyouya..." **

"Ada apa?"

**"Terima kasih ya..."**

"Untuk apa?"

**"Terima kasih sudah menghubungiku... Aku seakan mendapatkan kekuatan tambahan..."**

Aku benar-benar terkejut mendengar kata-kata Dino yang seakan-akan menjadikannya sumber dari kekuatannya.

"Yang pasti, kau harus kembali dengan selamat. Aku akan menunggumu..." Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan menghela nafas panjang.

**"Pasti..."**

...

Suasana tiba-tiba sunyi. Aku heran ada apa disana? Apakah ia terluka atau penyakitnya kambuh?

"Dino?"

**"Kyouya..."**

"Ada apa?"

**"Aku mencintaimu..."**

...

Aku tersentak mendengar kata-katanya. Kata-kata yang sama dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Mukuro, tetapi ini berbeda. Rasa bahagia yang aku rasakan ini, entah kenapa aku tidak merasakannya ketika aku mendengarnya dari Mukuro.

"Kembalilah kemari... Aku akan memberikan jawabannya..."

**"Ya... Aku pasti akan kembali..."**

===Dino's POV===

Aku terdiam sejenak...

Apakah aku harus mengatakannya sekarang? Tetapi...

"Katakanlah bodoh..." Suara Mukuro menyentakkanku dan membuatku melihat kearahnya. Senyuman yang biasa ia perlihatkan terlihat disana.

**"Dino?"**

"Kyouya..." Aku hanya tersenyum dan melihatnya.

**"Ada apa?"**

"Aku mencintaimu..." Ya, aku hanya bisa tenang jika aku mengatakannya sekarang. Bisa saja aku tidak selamat sekarang, tetapi yang pasti aku sudah menyampaikan perasaanku.

**"Kembalilah... Aku akan memberikan jawabannya disana..."**

"Ya, aku akan kembali..." Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Kyouya memang bisa memberikanku semangat untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Tch... Kalau kau salah sendikit, aku akan membunuhmu Dino..." Sepertinya kesadaran Mukuro mulai menurun. Gokudera sedang mencari sesuatu yang aku minta tadi.

"Aku tidak akan salah..." Aku hanya mencoba untuk tenang dan tetap bersikap seperti biasa.

"Dino-san, aku tidak menemukan benda runcing dan juga panjang untukmu..." Gokudera secara perlahan berjalan kearahku. Beberapa kali pesawat ini bergerak. Dan semakin singkat waktu yang aku butuhkan untuk menyelamatkan Mukuro. "Tetapi aku menemukan pemecah es yang cukup panjang..."

"Itu sudah cukup..." Aku mengambil semua benda yang ditemukan oleh Gokudera. "Lumuri alkohol diseluruh bagian dari pemecah itu, lalu bakar. Jangan sampai gosong... Aku hanya ingin mensterilkannya saja..."

Sial...

Pandanganku...

Kenapa pandanganku semakin kabur...

Dadaku juga sesak...

Jangan sekarang, aku harus bisa menyelamatkan Mukuro...

Aku harus kembali ketempat Kyouya...

Aku...

"Dino-san, kau tidak apa-apa...?" Gokudera terlihat cemas melihat keadaanku. Tetapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Bahkan, tanganku tidak sanggup untuk memegangnya.

"...*uhuk* *uhuk*...!"

===Normal POV===

"Dino-san!" Darah mengalir dari mulut Dino. Sepertinya penyakitnya kambuh disaat-saat yang tidak tepat. "Kau tidak apa-apa? !"

"Aku... Tidak apa-apa Gokudera-kun..." Dino hanya mencoba untuk tersenyum dan mengelap darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya itu. Saat ini, yang ia rasakan hanyalah pusing dan juga mual.

"Dino-san..."

"Kau bisa membantuku lagi Gokudera-kun...?" Dino melihat kearah Gokudera yang sepertinya bingung dengan apa yang ia katakan. "Tolong, bantu aku menolong Mukuro."

"..." Sedikit terkejut dengan kata-kata dino, tetapi tidak ada pilihan lain, Gokudera melihat keadaan Dino sekarang sama parahnya dengan Mukuro. "Baiklah, a-aku akan mencobanya..."

"Baiklah, pertama lakukan seperti yang aku katakan tadi..." Gokudera terlihat melakukan semua yang diperintahkan oleh Dino. Ia membakar dan juga membersihkan pemecah kaca itu.

"Baiklah, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Sekarang kau lihat tubuh Mukuro... Terlihat merah?" Gokudera hanya mengangguk dan melihat tubuh Mukuro. "Terjadi pembengkakan didaerah paru-paru... Darah dari luka dalam yang ia alami, memenuhi ruang diafragma dan membuat paru-paru tidak mengembang dengan sempurna..."

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Raba bagian yang merah itu. Kau akan merasakan kalau ada yang bergerak seperti cairan..." Keadaan Dino semakin buruk. Ia harus segera menyelamatkan Mukuro dan membawa keluar mereka dari tempat ini.

"Aku bisa merasakannya..."

"Sekarang... Rasakan ruangan yang ada disekitar tulang rusuk... Jangan ragu, dengan menggunakan pemecah es itu kau tusuk bagian itu..." Gokudera tampak terkejut. Tentu saja, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menusuk seseorang, walaupun ini untuk menyelamatkannya tetapi itu gila!

"K-kau bercanda Dino-san?"

===Dino's POV===

"K-kau bercanda Dino-san?"

Memang, ini terdengar sebagai candaan yang tidak lucu. Ini gila, dan aku benar-benar tidak menginginkan cara ini. Tetapi, hanya ini cara satu-satunya untuk melakukan penyelamatan pertama untuk Mukuro.

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda Gokudera-kun...?" Aku hanya bisa mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum. "Jangan ragu-ragu... Hanya itu yang bisa membantumu..."

Gokudera terlihat ragu-ragu...

Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya, bahkan aku sebagai dokterpun berfikir kalau ini adalah ide yang sangat gila. Untuknya yang baru berusia 15 tahun, itu benar-benar bisa menekan mentalnya hingga ambang batas.

"Sekarang ini... Nyawanya ada ditanganmu..." Aku hanya bisa memberikan support padanya. Tanganku terlihat bergetar, dan bahkan untuk bernafas saja aku sudah sagat susah.

"B-baiklah..." Gokudera terlihat sedikit ragu, tetapi aku yakin ia bisa melakukan itu. Dengan perlahan, ia meraba disekitar diafragma dan ketika menemukannya, ia mengolesinya dengan alkohol bagian yang dimaksud. Perlahan, ia mengarahkan pemecahn es itu dan menusukkannya dibagian yang menonjol. Darah langsung keluar dari tempat itu, membuat Gokudera terlihat panik.

"D-dino-san, apa yang terjadi?"

===Normal POV===

"D-dino-san, apa yang terjadi?"

Dengan segera Dino berjalan dan mencoba untuk melihat Mukuro. Darah yang keluar sedikit berkurang. Ia mencoba untuk meletakkan stetoskop dibagian sekitar lubang kecil itu.

"Nafasnya kembali normal... Walaupun, sedikit cepat karena shock..." Dino hanya menghela nafas panjang dan melihat Gokudera. "Kau berhasil menyelamatkannya Gokudera-kun..."

**Note : Yang dilakukan oleh Gokudera adalah pertolongan pertama pada pendarahan dalam. Memberikan lubang kecil disekitar daerah yang tergenang oleh darah, agar darah bisa langsung keluar dari dalam tubuh. Tetapi, tidak akan bisa dilakukan jika pendarahan terletak didalam organ. Biasanya akan dapat mengalami shock dan juga pendarahan bagi penderita kesulitan pembekuan darah. Jadi, pertolongan pertama ini sebenarnya tidak dianjurkan kalau tidak benar-benar terdesak ^^**

DRRRRR...

Suara yang menggetarkan diatas mereka membuat Dino dan Gokudera mendongak kearah jendela. Setelah membalut dan menghentikan pendarahan, sekarang ini yang bisa mereka lakukan adalah menunggu bantuan.

Dan sepertinya bantuan sudah datang. Pesawat kecil milik Xanxus terlihat diatas mereka dan akan melakukan pendaratan disekitar sana.

TRRRR...

Dino merasakan handphonenya berbunyi dan melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Halo?"

**"Dino, kau bisa melihat pesawat diatasmu?"**

"Ya..."

**"Kami akan mendarat ditebing kosong yang ada didekat pesawat itu. Tunggulah disana..."**

"Baiklah Kyo-"

GREEEK...

Suara badan pesawat yang bergerak lebih jauh lagi langsung mengagetkan Dino. Ia menyadari sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya.

**"Suara apa itu Dino...?"**

"Ini gawat... Sepertinya kau tidak bisa melakukan pendaratan Kyouya..." Dino terlihat gugup dan juga bingung.

**"Apa? ! Kenapa!"**

"Gerakan yang ditimbulkan pesawat itu..." Dino melihat kearah tanah yang terus bergerak perlahan membawa badan pesawat semakin mendekati jurang.

_**"Xanxus-sama, badan pesawat semakin bergerak kearah jurang yang ada didepannya!"**_

_"_Sekarang kau tahu bukan? Bukan masalah aku... Tetapi, semua orang yang ada disini..." Dino terdengar lelah dan juga gugup. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu untuk mendarat..."

**"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan...?"**

"..." Dino menutup matanya sejenak, berfikir dan mencoba untuk mencari jalan keluar. "Maaf... Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang..."

**"Apa maksud kata-kata sampahmu itu sampah?"**

"Xanxus?" Dino terkejut mendengar suara Xanxus disana.

**"Kalau kau menyerah begitu saja, aku akan membunuhmu walaupun harus mengejarmu keneraka..."**

"Ahahaha..." Dino hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Xanxus. "Lalu, apakah kau memiliki ide untuk melakukan penyelamatan?"

**"Jangan meremehkan perusahaan Varia sampah... Jangan pernah..."**

Terdengar suara tawa Xanxus yang penuh arti. Dino hanya bisa memikirkan sesuatu yang buruk dari tawa Xanxus itu. Tiba-tiba pesawat terlihat mengudara lebih tinggi hingga tidak mempengaruhi tanah yang ada disekitar badan pesawat. Walaupun masih ada gerakan perlahan badan pesawat, tidak secepat ketika itu. Tiba-tiba, beberapa buah tali turun dari tempat itu dan beberapa orang juga terlihat turun dari tali itu.

"A-apa yang ingin kau lakukan Xanxus?"

**"Kau tidak pernah melihat penyelamatan dari atas Sampah?"**

Beberapa orang masuk berada diatas badan pesawat dan mencoba untuk melubangi bagian atas pesawat. Walaupun menimbulkan beberapa gerakan di pesawat itu, tetapi hanya itu cara satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukan, karena jendela terlihat rusak dan lebih susah untuk dijebol.

"Kami datang untuk membawa orang-orang yang masih hidup, apakah ada yang ingin kami bawa?"

"Selamatkan dulu yang lainnya, aku tidak apa-apa..." Dino hanya menggelengkan kepala dan menyuruh beberapa orang yang akan membawanya itu melihat yang lainnya.

"Aku akan membantu... Aku akan menunjukkan orang-orang yang harus ditolong..." Gokudera terlihat membantu beberapa orang yang ada disana untuk melihat semua orang yang ada disana.

**"Dino kau masih ada disana?"**

Suara Hibari terdengar dari handphone yang masih hidup itu. Dino langsung mendengarnya dan menjawabnya.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa..."

**"Bagaimana keadaannya disana?"**

"Ya, karena bantuan orang-orang Xanxus mereka yang terluka bisa diselamatkan..." Dino hanya menghela nafas dan melihat beberapa orang yang diangkut keatas menggunakan tali.

**"Tidak bisakah kau naik duluan Dino?"**

"Aku harus membantu orang-orang yang terluka... Tenang saja aku akan kembali..." Dino hanya tertawa kecil melihat Hibari yang menghawatirkannya itu. "Baiklah, aku akan menutup handphone ini..."

Dino menutup handphonenya dan melihat kearah sekitarnya. Sebagian besar orang-orang yang masih hidup itu sudah dibawa. Hanya tinggal Mukuro, Dia, dan juga Gokudera.

"Kami akan membawa kalian semua sekarang... Tidak ada lagi orang-orang yang terluka bukan?"

"Dimana Tsuna dan senpai?"

"Hm? Masih ada yang hidup?"

"Mereka ada dibagian kuris nomor 6, aku akan menjemput mereka..." Dino langsung berlari kearah depan. Walaupun ia tahu kalau itu akan berbahaya karena badan pesawat yang mulai terjatuh, ia harus menyelamatkan Giotto dan juga Tsuna.

===Giotto's POV===

Sepertinya tim penyelamat sudah datang...

Aku harus bisa menyelamatkan Tsuna...

Tetapi, Lukaku...

Sial, aku bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan tanganku sama sekali karena luka ini...

Aku harus bisa menyelamatkan Tsuna walaupun aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku disini...

"Giotto-senpai!" Suara yang terdengar samar itu membuatku menoleh. Terlihat Dino yang berlari kearahku dan nafasnya memburu karena berlari. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, selamatkan Tsuna terlebih dahulu... Aku bisa belakangan..."

"Senpai..." Dino melihat kearahku dan sepertinya ia tahu ada yang tidak beres denganku. "Kau terlihat buruk... Apakah kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa... Sekarang bawalah Tsuna keluar dari sini..." Aku hanya bisa meyakinkan Dino kalau aku tidak apa-apa. Terlihat ragu-ragu, Dino hanya mengangguk dan menggendong Tsuna yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Aku akan kembali menyelamatkanmu..." Dino berdiri dan membawa Tsuna keluar dari sana. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum, walaupun aku tahu kalau aku tidak akan mungkin bisa diselamatkan.

===Dino's POV===

Aku harus segera kembali ketempat Giotto-senpai...

Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengannya tadi...

Tetapi, Tsuna harus aku selamatkan terlebih dahulu dan juga yang lainnya...

Aku segera berjalan, dan merasakan kalau gerakannya mulai cepat dan juga semakin lama semakin mendekati jurang. Kalau sampai pesawat ini jatuh, kami semua akan mati.

"Hei, ada dua orang yang ada disana..." Aku menghampiri salah satu orang yang ada disana dan menyerahkan Tsuna yang ada digendonganku. "Aku akan kembali kesana... Kalian bawa saja anak ini dulu keatas..." Aku melihat Mukuro dan Gokudera sudah dibawa keatas. Sekarang, yang harus aku lakukan hanyalah menjemput senpai.

"Cepatlah, pesawat akan jatuh sebentar lagi!" Salah seorang penyelamat itu hanya bisa memerintahkanku karena memang waktu kami hanya sedikit. Aku hanya mengangguk dan melihat kearah depan. Berlari kearah depan dan hanya ada satu tujuanku. Aku harus menyelamatkan Senpai.

===Normal POV===

"Senpai!" Dino yang berjalan kearah depan melihat Giotto yang masih didalam posisi yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Tetapi saat ini, ia terlihat pucat dan juga berkeringat dingin. "Aku akan menyelamatkanmu sekarang..."

"Tidak... Pergilah dari sini Dino... Kalau kau tetap disini, kau akan mati sia-sia..." Dino terlihat bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Giotto. Tentu saja ia tidak akan mungkin melakukan itu.

"A-Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu sekarang!" Dino segera mengeluarkan reruntuhan yang menimpa tubuh Giotto. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat tangan Giotto yang tertusuk beberapa logam dan juga membuatnya terperangkap disana. Tidak ada cara untuk memotong bagian logam itu. Darah juga mulai mengalir dan juga kesadaran Giotto mulai menurun karena itu.

"Sial..." Dino hanya bisa mengumpat dirinya sendiri. Ia bisa menolong Giotto, tetapi itu berarti ia harus mengamputasi tangannya. Ia tidak akan menginginkannya, sebagai seorang dokter tangan adalah nyawa mereka. Tetapi, dilain sisi ia harus melakukan itu jika ingin menolong Giotto dan ia keluar dari sini.

"Kita sudah tidak memiliki waktu lagi!" Orang dari perusahaan Varia yang menyusul Dino memberitahukannya jika pesawat sebentar lagi akan jatuh. Bukannya tidak tahu, tetapi ia tidak mungkin akan meninggalkan Giotto sendirian ditempat itu.

TRRRR...

Suara handphone itu terdengar dari laki-laki yang berada ditim penyelamat itu. Dengan segera ia mengangkatnya.

"Halo, Xanxus-sama..."

**"Ada apa? Kenapa kau lama sekali sampah!"**

"M-Maaf Xanxus-sama, ada sedikit kendala disini tetapi aku akan mengatasinya..."

**"Berikan handphone ini pada sampah itu..."** dengan segera orang itu memberikan handphone miliknya pada Dino. Dino mengambilnya dan menerima telpon itu.

"Xanxus?"

**"Kau mau mati ya? ! pesawat itu akan jatuh sebentar lagi! Cepat kau keluar!"**

"A-aku tidak bisa..." Dino hanya bisa menjahkan sedikit telpon itu ketika Xanxus berteriak. "Giotto-senpai terjebak disini dan aku tidak akan mungkin meninggalkannya disini..."

**"Dan kau memilih untuk mati bersama dengannya?"**

"Aku akan berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya sampai detik-detik terakhir..." Dino hanya bisa menghela nafas saja. Nadanya terlihat sangat lelah, ditambah dengan penyakitnya yang semakin parah. "Aku tidak akan mungkin meninggalkannya..."

**"Dino, apa yang kau katakan! Kau harus kembali ketempat ini...!"** suara Hibari tiba-tiba menggantikan suara Xanxus. Dari nadanya, tampak kecemasan didalamnya. Dino hanya tersenyum dan menghela nafas panjang mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak bisa Kyouya... Senpai membutuhkan bantuan sekarang ini... Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya apapun yang terjadi..."

**"Ada apa dengan senpai...?"**

In a Airplane===

"Ada apa dengan senpai Dino?" Hibari terlihat cemas karena pesawat terlihat sangat condong kearah jurang dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai pesawat itu jatuh kedasar jurang.

**"Aku harus mengamputasi tangannya... Tetapi, aku tidak bisa..." **Suara Dino terlihat sangat kacau dan juga lelah. Hibari bisa memaklumi itu, pasti berat jika berada dipilihan yang sama-sama membingungkan itu. **"Senpai juga terlihat sudah putus asa dengan apa yang terjadi..."**

"Maksudmu, senpai sendiri juga tidak ingin diselamatkan? !" Hibari sedikit berteriak membuat Tsuna yang ada didekatnya terkejut dan mendengar semuanya.

**"..." **Dino hanya bisa diam disebrang sana dan Hibari tahu kalau itu bisa berarti iya untuknya sekarang. "...*uhuk* *uhuk*...!" suara itu mengagetkan Hibari. Ia tahu, batuk itu menandakan penyakit Dino yang kambuh dan semakin parah. Ia harus bisa membawanya segera kedalam sana atau Dino akan mati jika tidak karena pesawat itu jatuh, bisa karena penyakitnya yang semakin parah.

"D-Dino, kau tidak apa-apa!"

**"Aku... Aku tidak apa-apa Kyouya..."** Suara tawa Dino juga terdengar walaupun sengaja dipaksakannya. Tetapi setelah itu hanya keheningan yang terdengar disana.

**"Kyouya..."**

"Hm?"

**"Aku mencintaimu..."**

"Aku tahu..."

**"Maaf... kalau aku tidak bsa kembali..."**

"Ap-! Apa yang kau katakan Dino!" Hibari sedikit terkejut dengan kata-kata Dino. Tsuna yang mendengarnya juga bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dengan kakaknya.

"...chan... n-nii... NII-CHAN!" Hibari tersentak endengar suara Tsuna yang bereriak dibelakangnya. Ia melihat kebelakangnya dan menemukan Tsuna yang sedang menangis dibelakangnya.

"Tsuna kau-"

===Dino's POV===

Aku tahu Kyouya akan terkejut dengan keputusan ku ini. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Senpai mulai tak sadarkan diri, kalau seperti ini ia akan mati karena shock pendarahan.

**"...Chan..."**

Apakah aku salah dengar...

Tetapi sepertinya ia tidak salah mendengar, itu seperti suara Tsuna. Tapi bukannya...

**"NII-CHAN!" **

"Tsuna kau-" Kyouya terdengar terkejut. Berarti apa yang aku dengar tadi adalah benar. Suara Tsuna, berarti ia sudah terlepas dari shocknya.

"Senpai, kau mendengar itu!" Aku mencoba untuk membuat Giotto-senpai tetap sadar dan memiliki semangat untuk tetap bertahan. Itu akan memudahkanku untuk menyelamatkannya. "Senpai, Tsuna memanggilmu! Apakah kau mendengarnya?" Aku mendekatkan handphone itu ketelinga Senpai. Kuharap ia bisa mendengarnya walaupun keadaannya tidak terlalu sadar.

"Tsu... Na..."

Aku menghela nafas lega. Kesadaran senpai yang sempat hilang sejenak,kembali setelah mendengar suara Tsuna. Aku harus tetap membuatnya sadar hingga aku bisa menemukan jalan keluar terbaik.

**"N-Nii-chan... Jangan, tinggalkan aku..."**

"..." Giotto-senpai terlihat terdiam sejenak dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan melihatku. "Kau tahu satu-satunya cara itu kan Dino... Lakukanlah sebelum aku berubah fikiran... Aku hanya ingin selamat..."

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat..." Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya.

Aku harus bisa menahannya...

Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak boleh sampai gagal melakukannya...

Walaupun aku harus mengorbankan semuanya, aku pasti akan membawa senpai keluar...

===15 Minutes Later (Normal POV)===

"Baiklah, aku akan membawa kalian sekaligus..." Orang dari kelompok Varia mengintruksikan Dino dan juga Giotto yang sudah dibawa dengan tali. Dino hanya mengangguk dan memegang tali yang juga menghubungkannya keatas. Saat ini, pandangannya mulai kabur dan dadanya seakan-akan ditekan oleh batu.

"Dino kau tidak apa-apa...?" Giotto yang masih setengah sadar hanya bisa melihat kearah Dino. Ia merasakana kalau keadaan Dino sekarang sangat gawat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa senpai... Tenang saja..." Dino berusaha untuk tersenyum walaupun sekarang bahkan untuk memegang tali itu dengan eratpun tidak akan bisa.

"Baiklah, aku akan menarik kalian keatas..." Dari atas, tali ditarik oleh anak buah Xanxus. Rasanya saat ini Dino benar-benar tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk sadar. Ia tidak bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya. Dan benar saja, ketika sampai ditengah perjalanan, tiba-tiba terjadi goncangan yang disebabkan badan pesawat yang akan jatuh bebas kebawah. Karena itu juga tangan Dino yang memegang Tali terlepas karena pada awalnya ia memang tidak memegangnya dengan kerat.

Dan tentu saja itu berakibat tubuh Dino langsung terjatuh bebas menuju ke badan pesawat yang jatuh kedalam jurang itu.

"DINO!" Giotto melihat keadaan itu dan mencoba untuk menangkapnya. Tetapi ia gagal menangkapnya karena keadaannya yang juga masih gawat. Hibari melihat semua itu dari atas pesawat dan tentu saja terkejut.

"D-Dino!"

"Tch..." Tiba-tiba seseorang terjun kearah Dino dengan menggunakan tali yang sudah diikatkan kepinggangnya. Dengan cepat ia menangkap Dino sebelum ia benar-benar terjatuh kebawah. "Dasar sampah merepotkan..."

"M-maaf..." Dino hanya tersenyum lemah sambil melihat Xanxus.

"Xanxus!" Hibari terkejut melihat aksi Xanxus yang tidak terduga itu. Tetapi ia juga merasa lega karena perbuatan nekad Xanxus membuat Dino selamat dari keadaan yang gawat itu. Dengan segera mereka ditarik keatas menuju kepesawat. Giotto segera diberikan pertolongan lebih lanjut, sementara Dino hanya duduk diam disana.

"Dino!" Hibari berlari menuju ketempat Dino untuk memeriksakan keadaannya. Dino hanya menatap Hibari sambil tersenyum lembut. Tetapi, sampai didepannya, yang dilakukan oleh Hibari malah memukulnya dengan kuat.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Kyouya?"

"Kau..." Hibari hanya bisa diam dan berdiri didepan Dino. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia langsung memeluk Dino dengan erat dan menenggelamkannya di bahu Dino yang lebih tinggi. "Kau membuatku khawatir bodoh..."

Dino yang sempat terkejut hanya bisa diam dan mengelus kepala Hibari dengan lembut. Ia membalas pelukannya dan membiarkan Hibari yang sepertinya menangis itu berada dibahunya.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku..." Hibari hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya saja. "Kau tidak akan pernah... Atau kamikorosu..."

"Ahahaha..." Dino hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan menutup matanya. "Maaf... Kyouya..."

"Kenapa...?" Hibari bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Dino. Tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari yang ditanya. "Dino...?"

...

Tiba-tiba tangan yang memeluknya itu semakin melonggar. Begitu juga dengan tubuh Dino yang seakan-akan tidak bertenaga langsung terjatuh lemas. Hibari yang merasa aneh langsung melihat kearah Dino.

Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat wajah Dino yang pucat dan juga nafasnya yang memburu. Sepertinya ia juga tidak sadarkan diri.

"D-Dino!"

===To Be Continue===

Cio : ...

Kozu : ...

Cio : g-Ga sesuai ma yang difikirin...

Kozu : terlalu lama disimpen didalam otak jadinya malah tiba-tiba lupa. N pas mau bikin malah bikin lebih gaje dari yang difikirin... =_="

Cio : s-soalnya kan ;3; pengen lebih bagus lagi, tapi malah jadi lebih jelek =_="

Kozu : soalnya... Masa amputasi tangan bisa cman 15 menit...

Cio : iya gw tau, paling cpet juga 30 menit. Tapi kan ini mepet waktunya D: jadinya ya dibuat 15 menit aja!

Kozu : ya udah, gimana tuh pertanyaan2 yang bejibun?

Cio : sudah siap kok :D silahkan dilihat~

**Belphy : **_Ti amo per sempre il mio amore Squallo = Aku mencintaimu selamanya, my beloved Squallo xD_

**Cyrille-ve : **_jadi malu =") salam kenal juga~ maaf klo updatenya lama ^^"_

**Aka'no'Shika : ****ga ada yang mati kok dichapter ini :) ga tau deh Dino bakal dimatiin apa ga *ketawa laknat***

**TetsuHideyoshi : **silahkan menikmati chapter (Yang gaje) ini ^^"

**CrusedCrystal : **ah, Giotto ga mati... Cman buntung doang D"= *sbenernya ga tega*

**Kamikaze-Rein : **ah, karena author suka sama D18 jadinya 6918nya ga jadi deh :D *kaburdirajamRein-san* dan kenapa semuanya nganggep gw bakal matiin Giotto di pesawat TTATT apakah harus gw bunuh Giotto otou-san? Klo iya bakal gw matiin nih :))

**Bhiblu21 : **eh sampe mau nangis O_o kenapa g sekalian nangis? #plak bercanda :)) makasih ya dah baca~

**Rui Arisawa : **hehehe... Padahal dikirain bakal ga kerasa, tapi ternyata kerasa ya~ makasih ^^"

**Nade : **anda sudah sudei mereplypun sudah sangat membuat saya terharu =")

**NakyoHibasawa : **he ^^" padahal kan ga ada death charanya~?

**Yanagisawa Shiori : **buat happy ending... Haruskah gw bikin happy ending? Kayaknya bakal gw bikin 2 jenis deh :)) liat aja ntar diepilog :P

**Kurea Cavallone : **apakah pertanyaan anda terjawab disini? :D dan iyalah, Kyouya lebih suka sama Dino kok :)

**Nappon Jya : **Muku ga mati cman sekarat kok ^^" *dirajam* saya juga ga sepinter yang anda bayangkan kok *ikutan mojok*

Cio : fuuu~ selesai juga!

Kozu : masih ada nih! *lempar layar Preview*

**Next Chapter!**

_**Keajaiban baru saja selesai...**_

_Kami tidak akan bisa selamat tanpa bantuannya..._

_Apakah tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan...?_

_Ia tidak mau melakukan operasi itu!_

_**Ketika ia lagi-lagi harus memilih pilihan yang berat...**_

_Aku tidak bisa Kyouya..._

_Aku ingin kau menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mengerti..._

_**Ketika ia menemukan kebenaran dari semua yang ia cari...**_

_Aku tidak akan menghalangimu..._

_Aku hanya ingin kau tetap bersamaku..._

_**Pada akhirnya, yang ia pilih adalah...**_

_Apakah yang aku pilih ini benar senpai?_

_Apapun yang kau pilih, aku akan selalu mendukungmu..._

_Karena aku juga mencintaimu..._

_**Coming up Next!**_

_**Chapter 6, Last Letter (Last Part)**_

_Aku akan kembali untukmu..._


	6. Last Letter Part 3 Fin?

Cio : yah, akhirnya ffic ini mendekati chapter terakhir xD

Kozu : ini emang chapter terakhir kan? -_-

Cio : lihat aja nanti :P oh iya disini bakal ada pairing baru loh xD yaitu... 10069 xD dan yang mau sequel silahkan request, klo banyak bakal gw bikin kenapa Mashinappo punya nama panggilan buat diantara mereka xP

Kozu : ok, ini dia balasan reviewnya x3

**Aiko Wanasaki : **_Makasih udah muji fanfic gaje nan sinetron ini (_ _) dan semoga yang ini juga memuaskan (._.")7 *walaupun tambah kaya mendramatisir*_

_**Mikiya.378**_** : **_ehehe... Bisa dilihat disini Last Chapter atau ga xD dan Dino mati apa ga~_

_**Rst : **__he? Gio-nii ga papa kok, dia kan udah dibilang cman buntung doang (._.")7 dan ini dia apdetannya xD_

_**CursedCrystal : **__beneran bikin tegang? :D waaa... Makasih ya, beneran ga nyangka bakal gitu x3 dan Gio-chan ga ninggalin Tsuna kok!_

_**Kurea Cavallone ga log in : **__heee? Maap klo mpe kaya gitu (O_O")7 keadaan Dino bisa dilihat disini xD_

_**Fitria -AlyssAmarylissJeevas : **__ah 8D anda author Eyeshield 21 kan? 8D saya juga suka ffic anda~ dan monggo kalau mau di fave (_ _)_

_**Kamikaze-Rein : **__*kena gigit* Q_Q jahatnya... *mojok* ahahah xD bercanda ;) ah, prosedurnya bagus? 8D saya sambil belajar di kampus soalnya 8D (sayakan mahasiswa kedokteran) ayo sini, jadi adik tingkat saja aja x3 dan Muku emang ga sama Kyouya, tapi ada MashiNappo di Chapter ini xD_

_**bhiblu21 : **__silahkan dilihat~_

_**Tachikawa Yuzuki : **__makasih ^_^ _

_**Nesia Yufa : **__Jadi malu :" beneran feelingnya ga hancur? Tapi mungkin chapter ini yang hancur... *mojok* dan tentu saja Dino keren xD #ditimpuk_

_**TetsuHideyoshi : **__tak tega diriku membunuh orang selain Dino lagi TAT_

_**Nakyo hibasawa : **__Eh iya xP maap-maap... Ga sengaja kok #plak_

Kozu : silahkan dimulai~

Aku tidak mengerti...

Aku sudah menangkapnya, aku sudah bertemu dengannya...

Ia sudah mengatakan perasaannya yang sama denganku...

Tetapi, kenapa lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa menggapai tangannya lebih lama?

Aku ingin menggapainya...

Aku ingin ia kembali, bukan dalam keadaan seperti ini...

Dimana tangan hangat yang selalu membelaiku itu...?

"Dino... Apakah aku memang tidak bisa bersama denganmu..."

**Title : **Letter from Heaven

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Main Pairing :** D18, 6918, [New!] 10069 (Need a Sequel?)

**Major Pairing :** G27 (Family)

**Disclaimed** :

Letter from Heaven © Me

KHR © Amano Akira

Jaga slalu hatimu © seventeen

**Warning :** Gaje, AU story, Character Death, OOC, Yaoi, tambah kaya sinetron TAT

**Chapter 6, Last Letter (Fin?)**

**'Kaulah yang mampu Kyouya... Kau yang mampu membuatku tersenyum... Kaulah yang bisa membuat nafasku ini lebih berarti...'**

**~Dino Cavallone (seventeen-jaga selalu hatimu xP)**

**===Normal POV===**

"Kyouya...?" Laki-laki berambut biru itu mengetuk tiga kali sebuah kamar di rumah sakit Namimori itu. Sudah 1 minggu setelah kecelakaan itu. Semuanya aman terkendali, lukanya sudah sembuh, Giottopun sudah bisa melakukan aktifitasnya walaupun tangannya tidak bisa berfungsi salah satunya.

Tidak ada jawaban...

Laki-laki itu membuka pintunya, mengerti apa yang dilakukan laki-laki berambut raven itu didalam. Ia melihatnya sedang tertidur disebelah tempat tidur yang menampakkan sosok lemah sahabat SMAnya itu. Dengan beberapa alat yang tertancap di tubuhnya, yang mempertahankan hidupnya sampai sekarang. Satu minggu sudah mereka berada di RS, dan satu minggu itulah Dino tidak sadar dari tidurnya. Keadaannya semakin parah, dan jika tidak sadar Dino tidak akan bisa dioperasi, dan tentu saja ia akan mati.

...

Ia tidak ingin itu terjadi...

**===Mukuro POV===**

Hei Dino...

Apakah kau tidak kasihan dengan pemuda ini?

Pemuda yang menyayangi dan mencintaimu ini...

Kalian sudah menyadari perasaan masing-masing, tetapi kenapa kalian tidak bisa bersama? Pernahkah kalian berfikir tentang itu?

Kau fikir aku senang melihatmu tidak bergerak seperti ini?

Kau fikir aku senang karena dengan begitu aku bisa merebut Kyouya darimu dengan mudah?

Bagaimanapun, kau adalah sahabatku. Kau adalah temanku, yang paling berharga. Kalau kau mati sekarang, bagaimana dengan Kyouya? Ia mencintaimu, lebih dari yang kau bayangkan. Kalau kau mati, ia akan sedih sangat sedih. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya seperti itu.

"Kyouya..." Apakah kau melihatnya? Setiap hari, Kyouya menungguimu, selalu tertidur disini dan terus memegangi tanganmu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana caranya aku bisa mengatakan padanya jika kau tidak selamat. "Kyouya... Kau bisa masuk angin jika disini..."

"Hn..." Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kearah Kyouya yang mengucek matanya. Ia menatap mata biruku, tanpa melepaskan tangan Dino. Andaikan bisa, bahkan aku ingin bertukar tempat denganmu Dino... "Mukuro, kenapa kau ada disini...?"

"Kau belum makan sejak pagi..." Aku mengelus kepala Kyouya dengan lembut. Laki-laki yang aku kenal kuat ini sekarang terlihat rapuh dan juga lemah. "Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan saja..."

"..." Sedikit tersentak akan sesuatu, aku melihat raut wajahnya terkejut. Tetapi hanya sejenak dan digantikan raut wajah sedih. Ada apa denganmu Kyouya...?

"Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu Mukuro..."

**===Hibari's POV===**

Tangan Mukuro, yang sama besarnya dengan Dino, sama hangatnya dengan Dino, dan sama tulusnya dengan Dino. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa merasakan sesuatu yang membuatku mencintai Dino. Kenapa, kenapa aku harus terikat cinta denganmu Dino? Kenapa aku tidak bisa membuka hatiku padanya?

"Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu... Mukuro..." Aku hanya bisa menatapnya lirih. Aku tidak ingin menambahkan bebannya, tetapi aku sudah lelah...

Aku sudah lelah menunggu kapan aku bisa bersamanya untuk seterusnya. Walaupun aku tahu itu sangat sulit. Tetapi aku yakin lebih susah untuk melupakannya.

Aku bisa melihat raut sedih Mukuro menatapku. Aku tahu ia menghawatirkanku, tetapi aku sudah terlalu mencintainya. Aku tidak mungkin berbalik hati padanya.

"Kalau saja... Aku bertemu terlebih dahulu denganmu... Apakah kau akan mencintaiku Kyouya? Sama seperti rasa cintamu pada Dino saat ini..." Aku menatap iris mata merahnya dan tidak menjawab apapun.

Aku tidak tahu...

Waktu tidak akan berputar kembali, aku tidak akan tahu apakah aku bisa mencintainya jika aku bertemu dengannya terlebih dahulu. Aku hanya melihat kearah Mukuro, ia menungguku menjawabnya.

"Aku tidak tahu..." Hanya menundukkan kepala. Aku tidak sanggup melihat pancaran mata yang penuh dengan kesedihan itu. "Aku tidak tahu Mukuro..."

**===Normal POV===**

"Aku tidak tahu Mukuro..."

Mukuro menatap wajah Hibari. Ia terdiam sejenak dan menghela nafas sambil tersenyum. Ia berjongkok dan menatap wajah Hibari yang tertunduk. Memegang dagunya dan mengelus pipinya dengan lembut.

"Maaf ya... Tidak usah perdulikan apapun yang aku katakan..." Mukuro menatap Hibari dan mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Kalau Dino melihatmu seperti ini ketika sadar, ia pasti akan sedih..." Mukuro bangkit dan menepuk pundak Hibari.

"Ayo kita makan!"

"E-eh? Tapi-" Hibari belum sempat memprotes Mukuro ketika Mukuro menarik tangannya dan membawanya keluar.

...

Suasana kamar itu menjadi hening. Hanya suara angin yang berhembus perlahan itu yang terdengar dan masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Tidak ada gerakan sama sekali dari tubuh Dino. Tetapi, tiba-tiba matanya membuka dan menampakkan warna cokelat dari iris matanya itu. Ia menatap kearah sekitarnya, hanya bisa diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

"...Kyouya..." Dino hanya menatap pintu yang tertutup itu dengan tatapan sedih dan seberkas senyuman tampak diwajahnya.

**===KHR===**

"Bagaimana, makanannya enak bukan?" Mukuro hanya tersenyum melihat Hibari yang menyuap makanannya setelah beberapa kali dipaksa olehnya. Hibari hanya hanya bisa menyuap makanannya dan sedikit bergumam karena paksaan Mukuro.

"Mukuro, Hibari, kalian disini rupanya..." Mereka berdua menatap kearah sumber suara. Seorang laki-laki blonde yang tidak lain adalah Giotto menghampiri mereka dan tersenyum. Sedikit kesusahan karena hanya menggunakan satu tangan, Giotto mencoba untuk duduk disamping mereka berdua.

Tiba-tiba seseorang membantunya duduk dan menarik kursinya. Giotto yang tahu siapa dia hanya bisa menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Byakuran..." Laki-laki berambut putih itu hanya tersenyum dan berdiri disamping Giotto. Mukuro dan juga Hibari hanya bisa terdiam melihat kedatangan laki-laki berambut putih dan juga Giotto itu.

"Ah, aku belum memperkenalkan pada kalian bukan?" Giotto hanya tersenyum dan menunjuk kearah laki-laki berambut putih itu. "Ia adalah dokter yang akan mengoperasi Dino... Namanya adalah Byakuran."

"Eh? Bukankah seharusnya Dino dioperasi di Italia? Kenapa malah kemari?" Mukuro hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan melihat Byakuran.

"Aku mendengar tentang kondisi Dino Cavallone..." Byakuran duduk disebelah kursi Mukuro dan mencoba untuk menerangkannya. "Lagipula banyak sekali orang-orang yang sepertinya terlibat dalam penyelamatan nekad yang dilakukannya memintaku untuk menyelamatkannya."

"Mereka mengatakan untukku menyelamatkan Dino... 'Kami tidak akan selamat jika ia tidak menyelamatkan kami.' Itulah yang aku dapatkan dari beberapa surat yang masuk..." Byakuran hanya tersenyum dan melihat kearah Mukuro dan Hibari.

"Entahlah, padahal Dino dan Giotto merahasiakan semua operasi itu. Tetapi ada seseorang yang membocorkannya..."

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan Dino?" Giotto melihat Hibari yang hanya diam. Ia tahu, jika Hibari diam itu berarti tidak ada perubahan dari Dino. "Belum sadar ya..." Hibari hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Siapa yang belum sadar?" Suara itu mengagetkan mereka semua. Ketika menoleh kearah suara, Dino berjalan dibantu oleh Tsuna yang menggandeng tangannya.

"Dino!" Giotto, Mukuro, dan Hibari terkejut dengan Dino yang sudah sadar dan sedang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Terima kasih ya Tsuna..." Dino hanya mengelus kepalanya Tsuna dan tersenyum. Mencoba untuk duduk walaupun tubuhnya masih lemas. "Lalu, apa yang aku tinggalkan disini?"

...

Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Hanya keterkejutan terutama Hibari yang tidak mengatakan apapun hanya menatap Dino dengan tatapan lega. Ia berdiri dan memeluk Dino dengan erat. Tidak perduli dengan tatapan terkejut Giotto dan juga Mukuro serta Byakuran.

"Syukurlah... Kupikir aku tidak akan melihatmu lagi..." Hibari hanya menenggelamkan kepalanya dibahu Dino. Dino yang sejenak terkejut, tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Hibari.

"Maaf... Lagi-lagi aku membuatmu khawatir..."

"Bodoh..." Hibari hanya tersenyum lembut dibalik bahu Dino. Mukuro yang melihat itu hanya tertawa kecil dan memukul punggung Dino pelan.

"Hei, kau ini membuat kami cemas saja!" Mukuro hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya sambil merangkul tangannya dileher Dino. "Cepatlah pulihkan kondisimu, dan ia akan mengoperasimu..."

"E-eh operasi ya..." Dino terdiam mendengarnya.

"Kenapa Dino?"

"Dino?"

**===Dino's POV===**

Haruskah...

Haruskah aku melakukan operasi itu?

Jika aku selamat, aku hanya menghalangi Mukuro untuk mendapatkan Kyouya. Apakah kalau aku mati, Kyouya akan bisa membuka hatinya pada Mukuro? Aku hanya membuatnya khawatir terus...

Apakah aku lagi-lagi harus melakukan pilihan yang sulit?

Haruskah aku mengorbankan kebahagiaan sahabatku...?

Ataukah aku harus menuruti keegoisanku?

"Aku..." Ya, seharusnya aku memilihnya sejak awal. "Aku tidak jadi menjalani operasi itu..."

Ya, mungkin ini yang terbaik...

**===Normal POV===**

"Aku tidak jadi menjalani operasi itu..."

Semua orang hanya membesarkan pupilnya mendengar Dino mengatakan hal itu. Tidak percaya, mereka benar-benar menyangka Dino hanya bercanda dan itu benar-benar candaan yang tidak lucu.

"Candaanmu sangat lucu Dino..." Mukuro mencoba untuk tertawa dan melihat kearah Dino yang hanya tersenyum sedih. Hanya dengan melihat tatapan itu, Mukuro bisa memastikan apa yang dikatakan oleh Dino bukanlah candaan.

"...Kenapa..." Hibari menatap Dino dengan lirih. "Apakah karena aku?"

"..." Tersenyum sedikit, Dino merangkul dan mencium kening Hibari. "Tidak... Aku hanya menyadari, lebih baik aku lebih lama bersamamu... Daripada harus mati lebih cepat..."

Bohong...

Dino bahkan berharap ia bisa mati lebih cepat. Agar Hibari bisa bersama dengan Mukuro. Agar sahabatnya bisa berbahagia, dan agar orang yang dicintainya tidak lagi meneteskan air mata hanya untuk dirinya saja.

"Jadi kau meragukan kemampuanku?" Byakuran hanya menatapnya saja dan Dino hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja. Ia menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak... Aku tidak pernah meremehkanmu. Tetapi, entah kenapa aku lebih memilih untuk tidak melakukan operasi ini..." Dino melihat kearah Mukuro dan juga Hibari. "Mungkin karena suatu alasan..."

"Aku..." Hibari tidak menatap Dino dan hanya merapatkan giginya sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku tidak mau tahu lagi...!" Hibari berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Dino dan yang lainnya.

"Kyouya!" Dino yang melihat Hibari pergi langsung menyusulnya meninggalkan Byakuran, Giotto, Mukuro, dan Tsuna.

...

"Saat ini..." Mukuro memecahkan keheningan yang ada disekitar mereka. "Aku ingin sekali menghajarnya..." Mukuro mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul pelan meja didepannya. Sepertinya ia tahu apa maksud Dino sebenarnya, dan kenapa ia tiba-tiba membatalkan operasinya.

"Aku tidak tahu ia itu polos atau bodoh..." Giotto juga sepertinya mengetahui maksud dan tujuan dari Dino hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

**===Dino's POV===**

Kenapa...

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Kyouya malah marah padaku dan pergi begitu saja.

Bukankah karena aku ia selalu bersedih...

Lebih baik ia tidak bersamaku, Mukuro lebih baik dariku...

"Kyouya!" Aku mencoba untuk memegang tangannya dan menghentikannya.

**===Normal POV===**

Dino dan Hibari tanpa mereka sadari berada diatas atap rumah sakit. Dino yang berhasil memegang tangan Hibari hanya bisa diam dan melihat kearah punggung Hibari saja.

"Kyouya... Ada apa denganmu...?"

Hibari hanya diam dan tidak menatap Dino sama sekali. Dino berjalan mendekati Hibari sambil tetap memegang tangannya.

"Apakah tidak cukup..." Hibari akhirnya angkat bicara tanpa menatap Dino dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja. "Semua yang aku tunjukkan padamu, apakah tidak cukup membuktikannya...?"

"Kyouya..."

"Aku ingin terus bersamamu Dino..." Hibari masih menundukkan kepalanya, tetapi tangannya menggenggam tangan Dino dengan erat. "Kau fikir... Aku bisa mencari penggantimu didalam hatiku..."

"..." Dino hanya menatap punggung laki-laki itu dengan miris. Ia melepaskan tangannya dan merangkul Hibari dari belakang. "Maaf Kyouya... Pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa membawa kebahagiaan untukmu..." Dino hanya mengucapkan kata itu, sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkan Hibari.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat kalian berdua bahagia... Itu saja..."

"Bodoh..." Air mata Hibari jatuh begitu saja ketika Dino menutup pintu itu dan benar-benar meninggalkannya. "Apakah kau fikir aku akan bahagia... Kalau kau tidak bersamaku...?"

**===Letter From Heaven===**

"Jadi begitu..." Byakuran yang bersama dengan Mukuro dan juga Giotto serta Tsuna hanya mendengarkan semua penjelasan dari Mukuro. "Apakah tidak ada cara untuk membujuknya?"

"Selain menunjukkan kalau aku tidak lagi mencintai Kyouya, tidak akan ada lagi cara..." Mukuro hanya menghela nafas panjang. Walaupun ia tahu itu sulit, karena ia sudah terlanjur terlalu mencintai Hibari.

"..." Byakuran memikirkan sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan ide untuk membantu Dino dan juga yang lainnya. "Aku punya ide bagus..."

"Eh?" Giotto dan Mukuro hanya menatap Byakuran yang tersenyum penuh arti.

**===Letter from Heaven===**

"..." Dino menutup matanya dan hanya duduk diruangan kerjanya. Memegangi dadanya, ia hanya tidak ingin waktunya berhenti dengan cepat. Ia sudah lelah dengan semua yang ada disini. Tetapi tetap saja, Hibarilah yang membuatnya memiliki semangat hidup. Tetapi, ia tidak ingin melihat Hibari bersedih.

"...baiklah..." Dino mengambil secarik kertas dan pena, menulis sesuatu hanya diam saja.

**===Letter from Heaven===**

"Sial... Benar-benar membuatku repot saja..." Laki-laki berambut perak dan juga bermata hijau itu hanya menggerutu sambil memakai penyangga kaki. "Hm?"

"Dino-san, kau sudah sadar ya?" Gokudera yang melihat Dino langsung menghampirinya saja.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun..." Dino menutup pintu ruangannya dan menghampiri Gokudera. "Bagaimana lukamu?"

"Hei, aku memiliki luka yang paling ringan... Aku tidak mungkin tidak sembuh sementara kalian sembuh..." Gokudera hanya bisa berdecak kesal dan berjalan disamping Dino. "Lalu, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Tidak terlalu buruk untuk orang yang hampir jatuh dari ketinggian itu..." Dino hanya tertawa dan menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Bukan tentang kecelakaan, tetapi penyakitmu Dino-san..." Dino sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Tetapi, ia hanya menutup matanya dan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa..."

"Tentu saja kau harus baik-baik saja..." Gokudera sedikit meninggikan suaranya dan melihat Dino. "Banyak yang mendukungmu, kau pasti bisa berhasil dalam operasi itu...!"

"Bagaimana menurutmu jika aku menolak operasi itu?" Tanya Dino membuat mata Gokudera melebar.

"Kau bercanda kan...?" Gokudera hanya bisa menatap Dino dengan tatapan tak percaya. Tetapi Dino hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, dan itu sudah cukup juga untuk meyakinkan Gokudera bahwa laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya itu sedang tidak bercanda. "Kenapa kau menolaknya?"

"..." Dino melihat reaksi Gokudera yang sama dengan Hibari dan Mukuro. Ia hanya menghela nafas sedikit dan menatap kearah bawah. "Aku hanya ingin membuat semua orang bahagia..."

"..." Gokudera melihat kearah Dino. "Kau sudah membantuku dan Takeshi bodoh itu, bagaimana kalau sekarang kau menceritakan masalahku padamu dan aku akan membantu semampuku?"

"..." Sedikit terkejut, ia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

**===Letter from Heaven===**

"Apa benar ini akan berhasil?" Mukuro hanya berjalan bersama dengan Byakuran. "Aku tidak yakin ia akan percaya..."

"Tenang saja, kau akan lihat bagaimana aku bersandiwara~" Byakuran hanya bisa tertawa-tawa penuh arti sambil bersenandung kecil.

"Kenapa kau mau membantu kami yang baru saja kau kenal?" Mukuro melihat kearah mata ungu terang Byakuran. Byakuranpun menatapnya sejenak lalu memalingkan mukanya lagi. "Heee?"

"Karena aku tidak mau kedatanganku sia-sia..." Byakuran hanya tertawa kecil dan melihat kearah langit-langit. "Lagipula aku tertarik pada kalian bertiga. Benar-benar... Kalian itu menarik sekali, kau tahu?"

"Hei, apa maksudmu...!"

"Kau sendiri, bukankah kau mencintai laki-laki berambut hitam itu?" Byakuran mengeluarkan permen marshmallow miliknya (emang ada?) Dari dalam saku dan memakannya. "Kenapa kau malah membantu mereka bersatu? Kalau ia meninggal bukankah akan mudah bagimu mendapatkan lelaki itu?"

"..." Mukuro memikirkan hal itu dengan tampang sedikit terkejut. Tetapi, ia tertawa kecil tiba-tiba mengingat alasannya. "Mungkin, karena aku lebih memilih persahabatan daripada cinta... Lagipula aku ingin mendapatkan hati Kyouya dengan cara yang sportif, kalau ia tidak ada tidak akan seru melihatnya..." Jawabnya.

"Hooo..." Byakuran hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Mukuro. "Tetapi sepertinya orang bernama Kyouya-kun itu juga mencintai Dino."

"Tidak ada hal yang mustahil untukku bodoh... Aku pasti bisa mendapatkan hatinya walaupun sekarang hanya ada dia dimatanya." Byakuran menatap wajah Mukuro, terdiam dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Mukuro yang melihatnya hanya diam merasa sedikit risih.

"Ada apa Byakuran...?"

"T-tidak-tidak..." Byakuran hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengalihkan wajahnya yang... Memerah? Mukuro hanya menatap bingung Byakuran sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukannya. "Ah, ada lily putih dan mawar biru ternyata disini..." Byakuran yang entah mengalihkan pembicaraan atau memang memperhatikan taman dari tadi menatap kedua bunga itu dari dalam.

"Kau menyukai bunga?" Mukuro hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat kelakuan Byakuran.

"Begitulah, aku menyukai mereka..."

"Benar-benar cocok denganmu bukan? Namamu, Byakuran yang artinya lily putih..." Mukuro hanya tertawa dan melihat gerak-gerik laki-laki itu yang mengagumi kedua bunga yang ada didepannya.

"Kalau kau sepertinya cocok dengan mawar biru..." Byakuran hanya menatap Mukuro dengan senyuman lembut.

"E-Eh...?" Mukuro hanya bisa terkejut dan melihat kearah Byakuran. "A-aku tidak ingin disamakan dengan bunga!"

"Heee? Padahal kau cocok kok, warna rambutmu juga sama bukan?" Jawab Byakuran tertawa.

"Tidak, itu terlalu menjijikkan!"

**===Letter from Heaven===**

"Jadi kau tidak ingin selamat karena kau ingin Hibari-san bersama dengan sahabatmu?" Gokudera hanya bisa terkejut mendengarnya. Tentu saja, bagaimana mungkin Dino bisa menyerah begitu saja hanya karena persahabatan.

"Bukan hanya itu..." Dino hanya bisa menutup matanya dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku... Hanya tidak ingin melihatnya menangis setiap hari hanya karena aku..."

"..." Gokudera hanya menatap Dino dan menghela nafas panjang. "Lalu, apakah menurutmu Hibari-san akan senang jika kau meninggalkannya?"

"...jika, waktu bisa diputar kembali... Apakah, aku bisa menghindarinya... Dan membiarkan waktu mempertemukannya dengan Mukuro?"

"Hm?" Gokudera terlihat sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Dino. Menggaruk dagunya sedikit, mencoba untuk memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. "Jika memang waktu bisa diputar kembali... Ada satu hal yang tidak akan pernah berubah."

"Apa itu?"

"Takdir..." Gokudera hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Jika memang ia adalah takdirmu, kau tidak akan bisa menghindarinya. Kau dan dia akan tetap bersatu sampai kapanpun..."

"Takdir ya..." Dino hanya tertawa kecil saja mendengarnya. Gokudera yang terlihat malu karena mengatakan hal yang tidak biasa ia katakan hanya bisa sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"D-dino-san, apa yang lucu!"

"Tidak..." Dino masih saja terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. "Lalu, bagaimana jika waktu berputar kembali dan mempertemukan terlebih dahulu Kyouya dan juga Mukuro?"

"Semua orang memiliki takdirnya masing-masing Dino-san..."

"Dan aku fikir, takdir Kyouya adalah Mukuro, begitulah sebaliknya..." Dino hanya tertawa pelan tetapi terdengar pahit.

"Wajahmu memerah Mukuro-kun..." Suara itu membuat Gokudera dan juga Dino menoleh kearah suara. Menemukan Mukuro bersama dengan Byakuran sedang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Hm?" Dino menghentikan langkahnya begitu juga Mukuro ketika ia melihat Dino. "Apa yang kau lakukan Mukuro?"

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh berjalan-halan di rumah sakit ini?" Tanya Mukuro sambil mendekati Dino, begitu juga dengan Byakuran.

"Maksudku, sejak kapan kau menjadi dekat dengan Byakuran-san?"

"A-ah itu..." Mukuro mencoba untuk mencari alasan yang bagus untuk memulainya.

"Tentu saja karena Mukuro adalah kekasihku!" Byakuran dengan santainya merangkul dan mendekatkan tubuh Mukuro kedekatnya. Tentu saja Mukuro tersentak dan akan memprotes aksi dadakan yang dilancarkan Byakuran.

"_Acara merangkul tidak ada dalam rencana bukan? !" _Mukuro mencoba untuk memukul perut Byakuran diam-diam.

"Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal?"

"Tentu saja, aku dan dia berada satu kampus ketika Universitas..." Byakuran seakan tidak merasakan pukulan Mukuro dan tetap merangkulnya. "Aku terkejut ternyata ia ada disini... Sudah 1 tahun aku tidak menemuinya."

"Benarkah itu Mukuro...?"

"B-Begitulah..." Mukuro mencoba untuk menjauh dari Byakuran tetapi susah, karena tenaga sang laki-laki berambut marsmallow itu sangat kuat. "Aku sempat putus dengannya karena ia melanjutkan pendidikan di Inggris..."

"Hm..." Dino hanya mengelus dagunya, masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Mukuro dan Byakuran.

_"Sudah kukatakan ia tidak akan percaya..." _

_"Hm... Baiklah, jangan memukulku setelah aku melakukan ini oke?" _Byakuran hanya mengedipkan matanya dan menarik tangan Mukuro, dan menempelkan mulutnya dengan mulut Mukuro. Dan tentu saja itu artinya, Byakuran berciuman dengan Mukuro. Dino shock sambil menutupi mata Gokudera, dan tentu saja yang paling shock disini adalah seorang Rokudo Mukuro yang hanya bisa mematung tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Mukuro-kun memang lucu..." Byakuran hanya bisa merangkul kembali Mukuro yang masih mematung. "Ia memang selalu seperti ini jika aku menciumnya..."

"B-begitu ya..." Dino hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat mereka berdua. "Kau tidak apa-apa Mukuro?"

"A-ak-aku tidak apa-apa..." Mukuro yang sudah kembali ke alam sadarnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Masih terlihat warna merah yang mewarnai kulit pucatnya itu. "B-baiklah Dino... Sebaiknya aku pergi dulu. Aku ingin 'Bicara empat mata' dengan Byaku..."

"Baiklah... Selamat bersenang-senang..." Dino hanya bisa melambaikan tangannya dan sweatdrop melihat kedua pasangan itu.

...

"Apa-apaan tadi?" Gokudera hanya bisa terdiam melihat adegan singkat itu. "Ia sudah memiliki kekasih kan? Berarti tidak ada masalah kalau kau bersama dengan Hibari-san..."

"Aku ini orang yang bodoh ya..." Dino hanya bisa menghela nafas dan melihat sosok Mukuro dan Byakuran yang menjauh. "Aku hanya membuatnya khawatir, bahkan ia harus bersandiwara seperti itu agar aku bisa menjalani operasi..."

"Ia bukan hanya ingin membuat Hibari-san bahagia..." Gokudera hanya menatap Dino dengan tatapan serius. "Itu karena ia juga ingin membuatmu, satu-satunya sahabatnya bahagia..."

"Apa maksudmu Gokudera-kun?"

**===Letter from Heaven===**

"Apa maksud semua ini!" Mukuro yang membawa Byakuran keluar bangunan itu hanya bisa marah dan membentaknya dengan wajah memerah. "Merangkulku seenaknya dan kau malah menciumku seenakmu!"

"Kalau tidak seperti itu dia tidak akan percaya..." Byakuran hanya tertawa sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Lagipula tidak masalah kalau aku menciummu kan? Itu hanya sandiwara..."

"Katakan itu sekali lagi... Nyawamu akan melayang..." Mukuro sudah siap dengan aura membunuhnya siap untuk membunuh Byakuran kapanpun.

"A-ahahaha... Tetapi dengan begini ada kemungkinan Dino akan mencoba untuk operasi kembali dan ia bisa bersama Kyouya-kun kembali bukan?"

"..." Mukuro hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Aura gelap yang ada disekitarnya menghilang begitu saja.

"Mukuro-kun?"

"Yah... Mungkin ini memang yang terbaik..." Mukuro hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyuman sedih.

...

Byakuran hanya bisa menatap Mukuro tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia berjalan dan mengambil sebuah bunga mawar biru dan memperlihatkannya pada Mukuro.

"Untuk apa ini..."

"Aku mengatakan kalau bunga ini cocok untukmu kan?" Byakuran hanya tersenyum seperti biasa, masih memegang mawar biru ditangannya. "Maksudku adalah... Bahasa bunga ini mirip denganmu... Azure Rose, artinya adalah tidak akan pernah menyerah bahkan untuk sesuatu yang mustahil..."

Mukuro hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Tetapi kemudian raut wajahnya melembut dan ia tersenyum pada Byakuran.

"Yah... Aku tidak akan menyerah mendapatkannya..." Mukuro hanya tertawa dan mengambil bunga mawar biru itu. Tetapi, ketika ia memegang bunga itu lagi-lagi sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti mulutnya. Byakuran LAGI-LAGI menciumnya. Refleks, Mukuro langsung mendorong dan meremas mawar biru yang ada ditangannya.

"Siapa... Yang memperbolehkanmu, menciumku... LAGI!"

"Hyaaa... Seram..." Byakuran hanya bisa ketakutan tetapi senyumannya tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Baru saja bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu..." Mukuro hanya menghela nafas sambil menatap Byakuran yang tersungkur di bawah. "Kau sudah menciumku sebanyak dua kali."

"Hei, kau tidak ingat ya siapa aku?" Byakuran hanya tertawa saja dan melihat Mukuro. "Jahatnya... Kukira kau bercanda tidak ingat denganku, Ao-chan~"

"Eh?" Mukuro melihat kearah Byakuran dan mengingat sesuatu. "Jangan-jangan, kau Shiro?"

**===Letter from Heaven===**

"Aku berada disatu pesawat denganmu bukanlah sebuah kebetulan..." Gokudera duduk di salah satu koridor bersama dengan Dino. "Ia yang memintaku untuk menemuimu di Italia."

"Untuk apa?"

**Flash Back**

_"Hm, ke Italia?" Gokudera yang ditemui oleh Mukuro 1 minggu sebelum kecelakaan pesawat itu hanya menatapnya, dan Mukuro hanya mengangguk pelan._

_"Kau juga pernah bertemu dengan Dino bukan?" _

_"Bukan hanya bertemu, ia sudah membantuku dan juga Takeshi bodoh itu..." Gokudera hanya bisa tersenyum tipis mengingat hal itu._

_"Si bodoh itu sedang membutuhkan bantuan..." Mukuro hanya bisa menggaruk kepala belakangnya sambil menghela nafas berat. "Aku hanya ingin kau mengatakan sedikit kata-kata yang mungkin saja bisa membuat otaknya yang sepertinya bermasalah itu menjadi lebih berguna..."_

_"Jadi, apakah dengan aku datang ke Italia aku akan bisa membantunya?"_

_"Yah... Kuharap begitu, aku juga hanya bisa berharap, karena jika ia mati..." Mukuro menghentikan pembicaraannya dan hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong._

_"Apakah karena kau menyukai Hibari-san, kau ingin ia bahagia dengan Dino-san?" Kata-kata Gokudera membuat Mukuro tersentak. Bukannya salah, tetapi tidak sepenuhnya kata-kata Gokudera itu benar._

_"Bukan itu..." Mukuro mengalihkan pandangannya dan hanya menatap nanar. "Walaupun aku mencintai Kyouya, dan ingin ia bahagia... Disisi lain bagaimanapun ia adalah sahabatku, akan terasa kurang jika ia tidak ada. Aku tidak pernah mempunyai sahabat yang sebaik dia..." Mukuro hanya tertawa lepas mendengar kata-katanya sendiri. _

_"Ia sudah banyak memberikanku sesuatu yang terlihat tetapi tidak dapat dilihat. Jadi, untuk sekali ini saja mungkin aku akan sedikit mengalah dan ingin memberikannya sedikit kejutan atas kebodohannya selama ini..."_

**End of Flash Back**

"Yah..." Gokudera hanya tersenyum dan menghempaskan kepalanya dipenyangga kursi dibelakangnya. "Yang pasti, akupun juga tidak ingin kau menyerah begitu saja. Dino-san yang aku kenal, dan sudah membantuku bukanlah seperti ini. Kau pasti bisa melewati operasi itu, dan kembali dengan selamat... Bukan hanya untukmu, tetapi untuk Hibari-san dan Mukuro-san..."

...

Dino sedikit terkejut mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut sang pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Yah..." Dino menatap Gokudera dan tersenyum. "Baiklah... Aku sudah mengambil keputusan. Terima kasih ya, karena kata-katamu. Sepertinya aku sedikit bersemangat untuk tetap teguh dengan rencana awalku..." Dino hanya berjalan dan meninggalkan Gokudera yang hanya tersenyum, menghela nafas panjang dan menatap kearah langit.

"Jangan biarkan ia menyusulmu ke surga secepat ini... Takeshi..."

**===Dino's POV===**

Bodoh...

Aku benar-benar bodoh...

Kenapa aku malah menjadi orang yang patah semangat seperti ini? Seharusnya aku tidak perlu menghindar dari takdir. Gokudera benar, walaupun aku atau siapapun memutar balikkan waktu, satu hal yang pasti tidak akan bisa diubah adalah takdir.

Aku selamat atau tidak...

Tidak ada yang bisa menjadi alasan untuk mencintai seseorang bukan?

Walaupun...

Pada akhirnya aku tidak selamat...

Aku tidak akan menyesal karena tidak bisa bersama dengannya. Dan aku tidak akan takut untuk meninggalkannya, karena aku tahu...

Ia akan selalu menjaga hatinya untukku.

**===Normal POV===**

"Kyouya!" Dino membuka pintu ruangan Hibari dengan keras, membuat sang pemilik ruangan yang sedang memeriksa pasiennya hanya bisa terkejut dan melihat kearahnya.

"Ada apa lagi... Dino..." Kyouya hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tetapi, tiba-tiba tangan besar itu menarik tangannya dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan itu. "Apa yang-!"

"Ikut saja Kyouya..." Dino tidak menatap matanya dan hanya menariknya kesebuah tempat. Kesebuah tempat yang dipenuhi oleh pohon maple yang sedang berguguran. Dino menghentikan langkahnya tetapi tidak berbalik langsung kearah Hibari.

"Ada apa...?" Hibari hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan nanar.

_Merindukanmu selalu kurasakan..._

_Selalu memelukmu penuh cinta..._

_Itu yang selalu aku inginkan..._

"Kyouya..." Dino menatapnya dan langsung memeluknya. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat, sampai Hibari tidak bisa menatap apapun selain bahu datarnya. "Maafkan aku... Aku sudah membuatmu bingung..."

"Dino...?"

"Kukira... Yang terbaik untukku sekarang adalah, menjauhimu agar kau lebih bahagia bersama dengan Mukuro..." Dino hanya memeluknya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas bahu sang pemuda didepannya itu. "Tetapi... Pada akhirnya aku sadar... Aku tidak bisa Kyouya, aku tidak akan bisa menjauhi apalagi membencimu..."

"Aku tidak mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya... Karena aku ingin, kau menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mengerti aku..." Dino hanya bisa mengelus kepala Hibari dengan lembut, dan tersenyum.

_Kau mampu, membuatku tersenyum..._

_Dan, kau bisa..._

_Membuat nafasku lebih berarti..._

_"_Kenapa kau yakin aku bisa mengerti apa yang kau inginkan...?" Hibari perlahan membalas pelukan Dino, dan membenamkan wajahnya ditubuh Dino.

"Karena hanya kau... Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku tersenyum, ketika aku terpuruk..." Dino menghentikan pembicaraannya sejenak. "Dan hanya kau... Yang bisa membuat nafas, bahkan jika nanti ketika aku bernafas untuk terakhir kalinya... Menjadi nafas yang paling berarti. Karena kau, satu-satunya yang menjadi tujuanku untuk hidup dan tetap bernafas hingga sekarang..."

"..." Hibari hanya bisa diam mendengar semua itu. Tetapi tangannya menggenggam erat bahu Dino, dan suaranya bergetar. "Aku... Tidak bermaksud untuk menghalangimu... Aku tidak ingin memaksakan kehendakku padamu."

"Tetapi... Yang aku inginkan hanyalah satu, kau tetap ada disampingku... Karena aku, juga mencintaimu..." Hibari hanya menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Dino hanya tersenyum dan memegang kedua pipi Hibari.

"Aku akan melakukan operasi itu..." Dino menatap mata Hibari, dan mendekatkan wajahnya. "Bukan untuk meninggalkanmu... Tetapi untuk kembali padamu..." Dan detik kemudian, bibir Hibari dan Dino bertemu untuk beberapa saat.

"Jadi... Kau bisa menungguku bukan...?"

"Bodoh..." Hibari hanya bisa tersenyum lembut dan menatap mata cokelat Dino. "Sampai kapanpun, aku akan menunggumu apapun yang terjadi..."

**===Letter from Heaven===**

Sudah satu bulan setelah kejadian itu, saat ini kondisi Dino sudah sedikit membaik dan siap untuk menjalani operasi. Semua orang datang untuk menemaninya, Hibari, Gokudera, Mukuro, Giotto, Tsuna, bahkan Xanxus. Byakuran? Jangan ditanya, karena ialah yang mengoperasi Dino, dan tentu saja ia akan melakukannya sebaik mungkin.

"Dino, kau sudah siap?" Mukuro membuka ruangan kamar Dino bersama dengan Byakuran. Ia menatap Dino yang sedang melihat keluar jendela yang terbuka dan menghembuskan angin musim gugur.

"Hm? Dimana yang lainnya..." Dino hanya menatap Mukuro dan juga Byakuran yang terlihat lebih dekat bahkan ketika mereka bersandiwara sebagai sepasang kekasih. "Kenapa sepertinya kau lebih dekat dengannya sekarang?"

"I-itu hanya perasaanmu..." Mukuro hanya bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya, sementara Byakuran yang sudah memakai baju operasi hanya bisa tertawa melihat reaksi Mukuro.

"Mukuro-kun memang pemalu..."

"..." Dino melihat kearah mereka dan menyadari sesuatu. "Jangan-jangan kalian benar-benar sudah menjadi pasangan ya?" Karena kata-kata Dino, wajah Mukuro sekarang hanya bisa memerah.

"J-jangan. Bercanda! Siapa yang mau berpacaran dengan maniak marsmallow ini!"

"Ahahaha... Maaf-maaf... Jadi, kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Tentu saja melihat keadaanmu..." Mukuro hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan menghampirinya. "Kau tahu bukan, dokter marsmallow ini bahkan hanya menjamin 20% keberhasilan operasi ini..."

"Ya, aku tahu kok..."

"Kau benar-benar akan kembali bukan?" Mukuro hanya bisa menatap sahabatnya dan menepuk pundaknya. "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau sampai meninggalkan Kyouya..."

"Tenang saja, aku menyetujui operasi ini bukan karena ingin mati..." Dino hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat Mukuro. "Aku pasti akan berusaha untuk tetap hidup... Tetapi, kalaupun aku tidak selamat..."

**===Letter from Heaven===**

Dino dibawa keruangan operasi setelah pemeriksaan kondisinya terakhir sudah dilakukan. Didepan ruangan operasi, Hibari dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu.

"Oi sampah..." Xanxus yang juga datang menghampiri Dino dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"A-ada apa Xanxus?"

"Kalau sampai kau menyusul sibodoh itu ke surga sana, aku pastikan pemakamanmu akan aku hancurkan..." Xanxus hanya bisa menatapnya dengan dingin.

"A-ahaha... Tenang saja..."

"Dino-san..." Gokudera menghampiri Dino juga dan hanya tersenyum. "Aku akan menyuruh Yakyuu bakka itu menendangmu kalau kau sampai akan mencapai surga sana..."

"Ahaha... Terima kasih Gokudera-kun..."

"Dino..." Giotto menghampiri dan tersenyum lembut sambil membawa Tsuna. "Kau adalah orang yang baik, jangan tinggalkan kami secepat ini..."

"Dino-nii, kalau kau sudah sembuh aku akan mengajakmu bermain..." Tsuna hanya tersenyum lmanis sambil memegangi tempat tidur Dino.

"Senpai... Tsuna..." Dino hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Tsuna. "Terima kasih ya..." Tsuna hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Oi, Dino..." Mukuro yang datang hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan biasa.

"Kau sudah cukup berbicara denganku tadi bukan...?" Dino hanya bisa tertawa sambil sweatdrop melihat tatapan sahabatnya itu.

"Kalau kau sampai meninggalkan kami, aku pastikan kau akan dikubur dengan wajah yang hancur..."

"Ehehe... Kau menghawatirkanku?"

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh!"

"Dino..." Hibari menghampiri dan melihat Dino yang sudah dibaringkan di tempat tidur.

"Kyouya..." Dino hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat kekasihnya itu. "Mau membantuku?"

"Hm?"

"Berikan aku sedikit keberanian..."

"Kau takut?"

"Sedikit..."

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Dino mengibaskan tangannya menyuruhnya untuk mendekat. Hibari mengikutinya begitu saja, dan ketika jarak mereka menjadi sangat dekat, Dino langsung mencium bibir Hibari dengan dalam. Tentu saja semua yang melihatnya : Gokudera, Xanxus, Mukuro, Giotto (yang langsung menutup mata Tsuna), dan Byakuran yang mengintip didalam ruangan operasi dan juga suster yang membawa Dino langsung terkejut melihat adegan Yaoi didepan mereka itu.

_"Dasar sampah..."_ Xanxus hanya memalingkan wajahnya saja melihat adegan itu.

_"Sial... Untuk kedua kalinya aku melihat adegan seperti ini..." _Gokudera menutupi mulut dan hidungnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

_"Dino, aku akan membunuhmu setelah ini..." _Mukuro mengepalkan tangannya setinggi bahu dengan aura membunuh tingkat tinggi.

_"Dasar kalian berdua ini..." _Giotto hanya tertawa dan masih menutupi mata Tsuna agar tidak bisa melihat adegan itu.

"Ada apa nii-chan, aku tidak bisa melihat...!" Tsuna yang tidak bisa melihat adegan itu hanya meronta dan ingin melepaskan tangan Giotto.

_"Irinya... Andai saja Mukuro-kun mau kucium seperti itu..." _Byakuran yang ada didalam ruangan operasi hanya bisa iri melihat adegan itu.

"Oke, pengisian sudah selesai..." Dino hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan tertawa kecil melihat wajah Hibari yang menyerupai kepiting rebus sekarang.

"I-ini..." Hibari menyelipkan sesuatu kedalam tangan Dino. Sebuah semanggi berdaun 4. "Susah sekali mencarinya, jadi jangan sampai hilang..."

"Jadi, seharian ini kau tidak terlihat karena mencari ini...?" Dino melihat kearah Hibari yang mengangguk pelan. Ia tersenyum dan mengelusnya. "Terima kasih... Kyouya, aku akan kembali... Untukmu, dan untuk kalian..." Dino tersenyum dan mengambil semanggi berdaun empat. Byakuran yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan membawa Dino menuju kedalam ruang operasi.

"Kau tahu Dino..." Byakuran tertawa kecil melihat pasiennya sekarang. "Arti dari semanggi berdaun 4 selain untuk keberuntungan adalah... 'Apakah kau mau menjadi milikku?'" Dino hanya menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut tetapi ia langsung tersenyum tipis.

**===Dino's POV===**

Akhirnya...

Sekarang adalah waktu untuk menentukan apakah aku akan tetap bersama mereka atau tidak. Jujur, aku masih ingin bersama mereka sampai kapanpun.

Tetapi, kita tidak akan tahu bukan apakah yang akan terjadi setelah ini?

Apakah aku akan selamat...

Atau tidak...

"Baiklah, kau tidak akan sadar setelah ini... Dan ketika kau sadar, kau akan berada dikamarmu lagi..."

Aku tahu...

Byakuran tidak yakin aku akan selamat dari operasi ini. Tetapi tidak apa-apa...

Lagipula, walaupun aku tidak selamat...

Aku akan selalu mengingatmu...

Disurga...

Kyouya...

**===Normal POV===**

"Byakuran-sama, tekanan darah pasien menurun!"

"Detak jantungnya mulai melemah!"

"Terjadi pendarahan... Kalau tidak segera dihentikan pasien akan mati!"

Byakuran yang mendengar semua itu hanya bisa tersentak dan mencoba untuk menghentikan pendarahan. Tetapi, tekanan darah Dino terus menurun, detak jantungnya semakin melemah, dan darah terus mengalir.

"Sial..." Byakuran mencoba untuk memakai cara pompa jantung. "Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus tetap hidup... Semua orang menunggumu, dan tidak menginginkan kematianmu..."

"Kau harus tetap hidup Dino!"

...

_PIIIIIIIIIIP..._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**===Fin(?)===**

Cio : ...

Kozu : ...

Cio : hehe...

Kozu : M-matte sensei! Kenapa tamat disini!

Cio : gw authornya terserah gw dong!

Kozu : ini mah beneran Cliff hanger!

Cio : iya-iya... Bercanda kok :P

Kozu : dikirain... Jadi, tamat apa ga?

Cio : satu chapter lagi (._.")7 dan ada 2 opsi pilihan~ reader silahkan pilih ya~

**1. Happy ending**

Pairing :

D18

10069

(Tentu saja Dino hidup :P)

**2. Sad Ending**

Pairing :

1006918

(Dino mati xD)

**3. The End**

Ga gw lanjutin dan tamat sampe sini o.o"

Cio : bakal gw bikin semuanya kok xD tapi, reader tinggal pilih mau gw bikin versi Happy ending atau Bad Ending dulu xD

Kozu : *pilih nomer 3*

Cio : J-Jahatnya! Dx

Kozu : biarin xP!

Cio : ka-kalau reader milih ditamatin juga bakal ane kabulin kok... ;_; jadi, tolong review ya minna! XD

_Note : kalau milih dilanjutin, episode selanjutnya bakal diisi cman sama surat dari Dino xP dan sedikit dialog dari Hibari, Mukuro, dan yang lainnya :D so~ Review Please~!_


	7. Alternative Ending 1, Happy Ending

Cio : apa gw kecepetan ya updatenya?

Hibari : lebih cepat lebih baik Herbivore...

Cio : jahatnya Dx kau sama saja sama Kozuka Dx

Hibari : *cuek*

Muku : *mojok*

Cio : heee? Ada apa dengan kepala Nanas mesum?

Goku : sepertinya karena para pembaca lebih memilih happy ending daripada bad ending...

Cio : trus kenapa? ' 'a

Dino : sensei lupa? Itu berarti pairing yang muncul aku dan Kyouya, sementara Mukuro dengan Byakuran kan?

Cio : ah benar juga 8D

Byaku : hari yang sangat indah~

Muku : kalau Bad Ending tidak akan ada bule nyasar ini... *mojok*

Cio : heh, jangan ngehina Dino nii ya =="

Giotto : surat pembaca gimana sensei...

Cio : ah ini dia balasannya~

_**Fitria -AlyssAmarylissJeevas : **__oke Happy Ending 8D smuanya juga milih happy ending kok, cman 2 suara yang ga milih happy ending 8D. P.S : psst... Di Eyeshield 21 chap. 1 tentang SenaSuzuRikku xD (threesome) #ditendang_

_**AiNeko-Chan malas login : **__ga papa kok X) anda review aja udah seneng xD dan kayaknya ane bikin happy ending dulu deh ' 'a habis ini baru sad ending 8D_

_**CursedCrystal : **__ah 10051 ada di Sequel 10069 fic nanti 8D anda mau? Dan iya, gw salah liat, Ran itu anggrek bukan Lily xD #plak dan ini dia Happy Endingnya~_

_**tetsuhideyoshi lupa login : **__karena dengan bodohnya saya dari pertama dah ga bisa ngendaliin Mukuro disini 8D jadilah ia Tsundere 8D #plak dan kenapa tiba-tiba jadi ga tega Dino mati? O_o" ini dia Happy Endingnya~ 8D_

**Nesia Yufa : **gw juga mikirnya bagus ending kaya gini aja sih *di deathglare smuanya* tapi agak ga puas xD jadi dibikin ending beneran deh xD

_**Rui Arisawa : **__lagi? XD pas diWant to meet you juga kan klo ga salah xD #plakmalahketawa daripada dibanting mending buat saya :3 sequelnya in Working xD miss typo prasaan ga bisa lepas dari gw ya O_o *malah bangga* dan ini dia Happy Endingnya~ xD_

_**Nakyo hibasawa : **__ini dia Happy Endingnya xD~_

_**bhiblu21 : **__silahkan Happy ed. Dimikmati x)_

**Nagisa Fujisaki : **iya ini dah dilanjutin X)

_**Sweet VerMouth : **__whoaaa... :o ada member baru xD makasih2 xD habis ini ada versi sad endingnya kok (kalau mau x( ) makasih ya~_

_**Kurea Cavallone : **__jujur 10069 itu ide dadakan loh xD maunya yang ngoperasi Dino itu Mukuro tapi lebih seru gini kan? 8D, saya demen kalau dikissing kaya gitu sama Dino (Lah? #ditendang), yang bagian mana Tsunanya lucu 8D? Happy ending, siap! Ini dia~ 8D_

_**Tachikawa Yuzuki : **__a-ahaha... *glup* i-ini dia Happy Ending kok xD _

Cio : maaf ya kalau kecepetan apdet (_ _) ini dia~ alternatif ending 1 happy Ending!

All : silahkan dinikmati 8D!

.

.

.

Suasana ditempat itu terlihat sangat sepi. Musim gugur sudah selesai, tetapi salju pertama belum tampak turun disana. Ditengah-tengah pohon mapel yang ada disana, laki-laki berambut raven itu hanya menatap kearah sebuah makam yang ada disana. Hanya tersenyum sedih, ia menaruh seikat bunga anggrek putih dan berlutut untuk berdoa didepan makam itu.

"Kuharap kau tenang disana..."

**Title : **Letter from Heaven

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Main Pairing :** D18, 6918, 10069

**Major Pairing :** G27 (Family)

**Disclaimed** :

Letter from Heaven © Me

KHR © Amano Akira

Happy ending © Abdul & The Coffee Theory

**Warning :** Gaje, AU story, OOC, Yaoi, tambah kaya sinetron TAT

**Chapter 7, Alternative Ending 1 (Happy Ending)**

**===Normal POV===**

_**Selama beberapa bulan ini aku belajar tentang sesuatu...**_

Masih tetap berada didepan makam itu, ia hanya diam menunggu seseorang yang akan datang kesana. Hanya menatap kearah sekitarnya, dimana angin musim dingin mulai berhembus.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

"Hei..." Hibari melihat seseorang yang datang itu. Pemuda berambut perak dan bermata hijau emerald itu hanya menggigil kedinginan karena angin musim dingin itu. "Dimana yang lainnya?"

"Akan menyusul, lagipula aku tidak bisa berlama-lama jadi sebaiknya aku datang lebih cepat..." Gokudera hanya berjalan dan menaruh seikat anggrek putih lagi didepan makam itu, dan sama seperti Hibari ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan berdoa didepan makam yang ada disana. "Lagipula kenapa kita harus berkumpul disini sih?"

"Karena hari ini adalah hari spesial bukan?" Hibari hanya bisa menghela nafas dan melihat kearah makam itu. "Hari ini, tepat setahun semenjak kejadian itu..."

_**Waktu akan terus berputar, tanpa pernah berhenti ataupun berjalan mundur...**_

"Aku tidak percaya kalau waktu sudah berlalu 1 tahun..." Gokudera hanya bisa tersenyum dan berdiri masih menatap makam itu. "Setelah ini aku harus mengejar pesawat menuju ke Italia..."

"Aku tidak menyangka bocah sepertimu memilih untuk meneruskan pendidikan kedokteran di Italia, bahkan kau menolak beasiswa untuk belajar musik di Paris bukan?" Hibari hanya menatap pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Seperti tidak tahu saja alasanku..." Gokudera hanya tertawa dan tidak menatap Hibari, hanya menatap kearah langit. "Tentu saja karena dia yang membuatku lebih tertarik pada dunia kedokteran..."

"Yah... Banyak yang berubah karena dia..."

_**Seiring berjalannya waktu, banyak hal terjadi bahkan yang tidak kita sangka sekalipun...**_

"Ah, kalian sudah datang rupanya..." Suara yang mereka kenal itu lagi-lagi membuat mereka menoleh dan menemukan laki-laki berambut kuning dan juga anak kecil berambut cokelat itu dibelakang mereka. "Sepertinya bukan aku yang terakhir sampai disini..."

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yang setelah kejadian itu menjadi dekat dengan Gokudera langsung menghampirinya. (Bayangin Goku ma Lambo deh)

"Tsuna, sudah lama tidak bertemu..." Goku hanya mengelus kepala Tsuna sambil tersenyum. Giotto hanya tersenyum tipis dan berjalan menuju kearah makam, dan lagi-lagi menaruh bunga anggrek putih diatas makam. Ia berlutut, dan berdoa seperti yang dilakukan oleh Hibari dan juga Gokudera.

_**Aku mengenal dan mempelajari sesuatu selama waktu berputar...**_

"Sudah satu tahun ya..." Giotto menatap kearah sekitarnya. "Banyak yang berubah semenjak kejadian itu..."

"Kudengar kau akan pergi ke Amerika untuk mengambil studi lagi dibidang Psychiatric senpai?" Hibari hanya melihat Giotto yang mengangguk sambil melihat kearah langit.

"Yah, dengan tanganku yang seperti ini..." Giotto hanya bisa menatap tangannya yang hanya ada sebelah. "Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi beban orang-orang disekitarku. Dan aku tidak ingin hanya diam saja tanpa melakukan apapun. Tidak mungkin aku akan mau kalah begitu saja darinya bukan?"

_**Tentang arti sebuah pengorbanan...**_

"Dia itu bukannya tidak bisa dikalahkan..." Hibari hanya menghela nafas panjang dan melihat kearah sekitarnya. "Tetapi, kalau ingin mengalahkannya senpai harus lebih nekad daripada dia..."

"Psychiatrist memang pekerjaan yang tepat untuk orang yang sudah tidak bisa melakukan pengobatan sepertiku bukan?" Giotto hanya tersenyum dan melihat kearah Hibari.

"Dimana Mukuro?"

"Ia sedang menjemput 'Byakuran'..."

"Hm? Sejak kapan ia menjadi dekat dengan pecinta marshmallow itu?"

_**Tentang arti sebuah kesetiaan...**_

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengikutiku bodoh!" Suara yang 'lumayan' keras itu langsung refleks membuat mereka semua melihat kearah belakang mereka. Disana Mukuro sedang berjalan disamping Byakuran yang membawa buket bunga.

"Mukuro-kun memang manis kalau malu seperti itu..." Byakuran hanya tersenyum sambil merangkulkan tangannya dibahu Mukuro.

"Dasar bodoh, menjauh dariku!" Mukuro dengan cepat langsung meninju Byakuran yang langsung terpental karena itu. "Dasar bodoh..." Mukuro melihat kearah Hibari dan juga yang lainnya yang hanya melihat dengan tampang sweatdrop.

"Kyouya, aku kangen padamu~!" Dengan segera Mukuro berlari dan akan memeluk Hibari. Tetapi tentu saja Hibari langsung memukul perutnya sebelum ia menyentuh tubuh Hibari.

"Yang bodoh itu kau tahu..." Hibari hanya menghela nafas dan tidak memperdulikan Mukuro yang tersungkur didepannya.

"Jahatnya..."

_**Tentang arti dari sebuah persahabatan...**_

Mukuro hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan memegang bunga liliy putih itu dan menaruhnya didepan makam itu serta berdoa seperti yang lainnya. Ia melihat ada 5 lili putih yang ada disana. Ketika ia menghitung kembali orang yang datang, ia sadar bahwa lily putih itu kelebihan 1 buah.

"Ia sudah kemari duluan?" Tanya Mukuro melihat kearah Hibari.

"Sepertinya, lagipula aku juga tidak melihatnya akhir-akhir ini..." Hibari hanya menatap bunga lily yang ada didepannya itu.

_**Dan arti dari sebuah cinta...**_

"Bagaimana Mukuro-kun? Bunga anggrek itu indah bukan?" Byakuran yang entah sejak kapan ada disamping Mukuro lagi-lagi merangkulnya dan menunjuk kearah bunga lily itu.

"Ya-ya... Byakuran memang indah... Tetapi 'Byakuran' memang sangat cocok jika diletakkan dikuburan..." Mukuro hanya menjawab dengan nada datar.

_**Aku tidak akan akan menyesal jika memang waktuku habis sekarang...**_

"Kudengar kau sedang meneliti lebih dalam lagi pengobatan untuk kanker, Mukuro?" Hibari melihat kearah Mukuro yang hanya mengangguk.

"Yah, karena pengobatan itu beresiko sangat tinggi aku mencoba untuk mencari cara lain untuk menyelamatkan nyawa pasien-pasien pengidap kanker sepertinya..." Mukuro hanya bisa menatap kearah langit. "Aku tidak ingin lebih banyak orang yang bernasib sama sepertinya..."

"Sudahlah, ia tidak akan senang kalau melihat kita seperti ini..."

_**Karena pada akhirnya, aku sudah menemukan semua jawaban atas pertanyaanku...**_

_..._

"Kejadian 1 tahun lalu..." Mukuro mencoba untuk mengingat semua yang terjadi 1 tahun yang lalu, mulai dari kejadian awal hingga akhir. "Rasanya seperti mimpi ya..."

"Begitulah..."

"Aku berharap ia ada disini bersama kita..." Hibari menatap kearah langit dan tersenyum tipis.

_**Tetapi jika memang aku memiliki satu pilihan lain...**_

"Kenapa kau mengatakan seolah-olah aku sudah mati, dasar..." Langkah itu terdengar jelas diantara bunyi semilir angin yang bertiup ditempat itu. Laki-laki berambut cokelat dan bermata cokelat itu hanya tersenyum tipis sambil melihat mereka semua. Dengan menggunakan baju kemeja putih dan juga mantel berwarna biru dan syal berwarna putih, ia menghampiri mereka semua.

"Maaf aku datang terlambat..."

_**Aku ingin hidup lebih lama lagi...**_

"Ah, Dino nii!" Tsuna langsung berlari dan menghampiri Dino. Dino yang melihat itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan mengelus kepala kecil Tsuna.

"Lama tidak bertemu Tsuna, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Dino hanya tersenyum sambil menggendong Tsuna.

"Dino, darimana saja kau, lama sekali..." Hibari hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum melihat laki-laki yang ada didepannya sekarang.

"Maaf-maaf..." Dino hanya tertawa dan berjalan mendekati Hibari yang berada tepat didepan makam itu. Dan mengatupkan tangannya didepan wajahnya untuk meminta maaf. "Dimana Xanxus?"

"Ia sedang berada di Inggris untuk menjalin kerja sama Varia..." Hibari hanya menatap Dino saja. Dino membalas tatapannya dengan senyuman, dan berjalan kearah Hibari serta berdoa sebentar didepan makam itu.

_**Karena aku, masih ingin bersama dengan orang-orang yang aku sayangi...**_

"Mereka yang mayatnya bahkan tidak ditemukan itu..." Dino menatap kearah makam yang ada disana. Beberapa nama terukir disana, makam yang menjadi simbol dari orang-orang yang tidak selamat dari kecelakaan pesawat itu, dan mayatnya tidak bisa ditemukan karena jurang yang ada disana terlalu dalam untuk dituruni.

Tercatat, Dino dan juga yang lainnya menyelamatkan 50 orang yang masih hidup dalam kecelakaan pesawat itu, termasuk 3 orang pramugari pesawat itu. Dan 50 orang lainnya tidak berhasil selamat dan jatuh kedalam jurang bersama dengan puing badan pesawat itu.

Walaupun banyak korban yang tidak selamat, mereka masih dianggap sebagai pahlawan karena berani untuk menyelamatkan 50 orang itu dan mengesampingkan keselamatan mereka.

_**Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menghindari takdir...**_

_**Tetapi...**_

"Aku masih sedikit menyesal karena kejadian itu aku tidak menyelamatkan lebih banyak lagi orang-orang itu..." Dino hanya bisa tersenyum sedih menatap makam itu.

"Hei, kau sudah berusaha semampumu bukan?" Mukuro hanya berjalan dan menepuk pelan punggung Dino. "Lagipula saat itu bahkan kau nyaris mati karena kebodohanmu..."

"Jangan mengingatkanku akan hal itu..." Dino hanya bisa tertawa dan menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan pengobatanmu?" Tanya Giotto menatap Dino dengan senyuman lembut. "Masih tahap penyembuhan akhir bukan?"

"Begitulah, tetapi mungkin 2 bulan lagi aku tidak butuh lagi pemeriksaan itu..." Dino hanya bisa memegang kepala belakangnya sambil tertawa.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku jantungan Dino..." Byakuran hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. "Jantungmu sempat berhenti beberapa saat ketika itu. Dan aku berusaha untuk mengembalikan detak jantungmu..."

"Y-yah..." Dino hanya bisa menggaruk dagunya dan tidak menatap mata Byakuran.

"Setelah itu, kau juga mengagetkan kami dengan acara koma selama beberapa bulan..." Gokudera melanjutkan perkataan Byakuran dan berpura-pura marah dengan semua itu.

"I-itukan..."

"Kukira kau sudah mati saat itu..." Hibari yang sepertinya ikut-ikutan menggoda Dino hanya bisa menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"K-Kyouya, kau juga-!"

"Kufufufu..." Mukuro merangkul bahu sahabatnya itu dan tersenyum khas seperti biasa. "Tetapi syukurlah, kau tetap berada disamping kami..."

"..." Dino hanya memasang wajah terkejut, tetapi ia tersenyum dan merangkul Mukuro dan juga Hibari yang ada didepannya. "Aku juga senang masih bisa bertemu dengan kalian lagi!"

_**Jika semua yang aku lakukan dapat mengirimkan bahkan hanya sedikit kepingan dari cinta, kebaikan, dan juga harapan bagi orang lain maka...**_

_**Aku akan mati dengan tenang...**_

"Ah, sudah jam segini..." Gokudera melihat jam tangannya dan menepuk pelan dahinya. "Aku bisa tertinggal pesawat, baiklah aku akan mengabari kalian jika sampai disana..."

"Semoga kau berhasil disana Gokudera-kun..." Dino hanya tersenyum, dan Gokudera hanya mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku akan berhasil, karena aku tidak akan mau kalah darimu Dino-san!"

"Yah, kalau begitu aku akan kembali juga ke rumah sakit..." Giotto berjongkok dan merapikan pakaian Tsuna. "Aku juga harus mengejar pesawat menuju ke Amerika..."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Rumah sakit Namimori?" Dino menatap senpainya itu yang tersenyum penuh arti dan bergerak mendekatinya, menepuk pundak Dino. "Kuserahkan pada Dino, gantikan aku sampai aku kembali lagi kemari..."

"Eh?"

"Aku percaya padamu, kau pasti bisa menggantikanku bukan?" Giotto hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan melihat Dino. "Lagipula sejak dulu aku memang sudah ingin mencari wakil kepala tetapi tidak menemukan yang cocok..." Giotto hanya menghela nafas tipis.

"Dan sekarang, aku menemukannya. Jadi, aku titipkan rumah sakit untukmu oke?"

"B-baiklah senpai... Walaupun ini terlalu mendadak..." Jawab Dino sambil sweatdrop melihat senpainya.

"Kau pasti bisa, lagipula bukankah ada yang membantumu?" Giotto mengatakan itu sambil melihat kearah Hibari yang sedang berbicara dengan Mukuro dan juga Byakuran.

"Yah..."

"Baiklah, Hibari, Mukuro, Byakuran sampai bertemu lain waktu..." Giotto menggandeng tangan Tsuna dan tersenyum kearah mereka bertiga sebelum berjalan meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Semoga kau sukses disana Giotto-senpai..." Hibari hanya bisa menatap Giotto dengan senyuman tipis.

"Tentu saja aku harus berhasil, Aku tidak akan mungkin kalah dari adik tingkatku bukan?" Giotto hanya mengedipkan matanya dan berjalan menjauhi mereka. Ketika mereka akan berjalan lebih jauh lagi, Tsuna menghentikan langkahnya dan berlari kearah Dino.

"Ada apa Tsuna?" Dino berjongkok dan melihat Tsuna yang langsung merangkulkan tangan kecilnya dileher Dino.

"Kalau aku sudah dewasa... Aku ingin menjadi sepertimu Dino nii!" Jawab Tsuna polos sambil tertawa manis. Dino yang sedikit terkejut hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Tsuna.

"Kalau begitu, tugas pertamamu adalah membantu kakakmu di tempat kalian nanti oke?" Dino menepuk pundak Tsuna.

"Um!"

Tsuna hanya mengangguk dan berlari kembali kearah Giotto sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Dino dan yang lainnya.

"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?" Dino melihat kearah Mukuro dan juga Byakuran.

"Kyouya, bagaimana kalau kau tinggalkan saja si bodoh ini dan berpaling padaku?" Dengan seenaknya saja Mukuro mengalungkan tangannya dileher Hibari yang membuat Hibari merasa kesal.

"Hei, jangan mengambil milik orang lain bodoh..." Dino dengan cepat memukul pelan kepala Mukuro dan melepaskan tangannya.

"Mukuro-kun, bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku saja?" Byakuran hanya bisa merangkulkan tangannya dileher Mukuro, yang tentu saja membuat Mukuro sekarang menjadi kesal.

"Tidak, aku ingin disini bersama dengan Kyouya...!"

"Ayolah, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu..." Byakuran yang sepeertinya sudah kebal dengan perlakuan Mukuro padanya hanya bisa menarik (Baca. Menyeret) Mukuro dan akan meninggalkan Dino dan Hibari.

"Baiklah, baiklah!" Mukuro mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan Byakuran. "Dino, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mau kalah dan tidak akan mau menyerah bersaing denganmu... Jadi, jangan meninggalkannya oke?"

"Tentu saja bodoh..."

Mukuro yang kembali diajak pergi (baca. Ditarik) oleh Byakuran meninggalkan Dino dan juga Hibari sendirian.

**===Dino's POV===**

Yah...

Akhirnya, semua berakhir dengan bahagia bukan?

Setelah operasi yang hampir saja mengirimku ke surga itu, aku sempat koma selama 4 bulan. Tetapi, bagaimanapun aku tetap selamat dan berada disamping mereka semua lagi.

Jujur...

Aku takut juga jika mati pada saat itu.

Karena...

"Dino, bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang?" Aku menatap mata biru pucat milik laki-laki didepanku yang aku cintai ini.

_Indah matamu, indah wajahmu_

_Mampu menyinari duniaku_

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan mendekatinya, dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Ada apa Dino?" Wajahnya entah bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa melihat wajah ini lagi?

"Ahahaha..."

Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya...

"Ada apa Dino?"

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

.

.

.

"..."

.

.

.

"Kyouya?"

.

.

.

"Ti Amo... Dino..."

_Indah hatimu, indah cintamu_

_Mampu menyadarkan diriku_

Aku bisa merasakan bibirnya yang lebih kecil itu menyentuh bibirku. Yah, ia menciumku dan kau tahu apa?

Itu adalah pertama kalinya ia menciumku terlebih dahulu...

Satu hal yang tidak ia ketahui, aku memegang sesuatu ditanganku dan diam-diam memakaikannya di jari manis Hibari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Dino?" Sepertinya Kyouya sedikit marah karena aku menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Kenapa aku tahu?

Tatapannya yang tajam cukup membuatku mengerti kalau ia sedang marah. Tetapi, ketika aku menunjuk kearah jari manisnya aku bisa melihat warna merah mengiasi pipinya.

Lucu sekali...

Aku memegang tangannya, dan menatapnya dengan senyuman terbaikku. Mencium tangannya, dan tentu saja mengatakan hal yang seharusnya aku katakan sejak dulu...

"Kyouya..."

.

.

.

"_Mi Vuoi Sposare?_" Aku tersenyum dan lega karena sudah mengatakan hal yang ingin aku katakan sejak dulu. Melihatnya menundukkan kepala menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah sambil mengangguk pelan, benar-benar...

Itulah yang membuatku mencintainya...

Sekarang, kalian tidak perlu lagi bukan jawaban kenapa aku takut akan kematian itu?

_Walau Tak ada cinta di dunia,_

_Ku kan slalu disampingmu_

_Karna kau..._

_Happy endingku..._

**=Fin=**

**O**

**M**

**A**

**K**

**E**

"Hah..." Suara nafas yang berat dan terdengar kecewa itu terdengar disatu sisi pohon yang ada didekat makam itu. Seorang Rokudo Mukuro, hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, kecewa karena melihat seorang Hibari Kyouya sudah menjadi milik Dino Cavallone seutuhnya. "Patah hati sungguhan deh..."

"Sudahlah Mukuro-kun, akhir perjalanan mereka sudah mencapai happy ending..." Byakuran yang mengambil permen marshmallow dari sakunya hanya memakannya dan tertawa kecil.

"Happy ending ya..." Mukuro hanya menatap kearah Dino dan Hibari. "Lalu, kapan Happy Ending untukku?"

"Bagaimana kalau happy endingmu bersamaku Mukuro-kun?"

"Sudah aku bilang jangan-!" Mukuro tersentak ketika melihat bunga berwarna putih dihadapannya. "Apa i-"

"Anyelir putih..." Byakuran hanya bisa menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik bunga itu. "Cinta yang tulus dan tidak tergantikan... Aku tidak main-main Mukuro..." Mukuro bersumpah, sekarang ini ia merasa wajahnya panas dan juga memerah.

"Aku mencintaimu, sejak kita pertama kali bertemu sampai sekarang..." Byakuran menatapnya sambil tersenyum. "Tidak ada yang aku cintai selain kau, Mukuro-kun..."

"K-Kau-!" Mukuro terlihat sedikit gugup dengan warna merah tentu masih menghiasi wajahnya. Tetapi, karena Byakuran tidak bergerak akhirnya Mukuro hanya menghela nafas dan mengambil bunga itu. "Kau puas?"

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

"..." Mukuro hanya bisa terdiam sedikit kesal dengan wajahnya yang memerah. "K-Kau tebak saja sendiri!" Mukuro hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Byakuran awalnya tidak mengerti, tetapi ia tersenyum seperti biasa dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Mukuro dan menciumnya.

"!" Mukuro yang terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Byakuran biasanya akan menghajar Byakuran sekarang hanya bisa diam dan membalas ciumannya saja.

"Hehehe..." Byakuran hanya tertawa dan menatap Mukuro.

"Ada apa...!"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku selalu ingin melakukan ini denganmu..." Jawab Byakuran dengan senyuman mesumnya yang berakibat fatal yaitu, kemarahan Mukuro dan juga pukulan telak di 'You-Know-what'.

"Bodoh! Hm?" Mukuro melihat kearah sisi lain dari pohon mereka dan melihat Dino dan Hibari yang sedang mengintip mereka. "K-ka-kalian!"

"Ah, sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian..." Dino menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke rumah sakit Kyouya?"

"Tepat disampingmu..." Dino dan Hibari dengan segera meninggalkan tempat itu, dan hanya tinggal Mukuro yang mematung melihat mereka.

...

"A-apa-apaan kalian! Hei, Dino, Kyouya, apa yang kalian lakukan tadi!" Dengan segera Mukuro mengejar mereka tanpa perduli Byakuran yang terkapar tak berdaya disana.

All : YeY! TAMAT!

Cio : *mikir* brisik...

Yamamoto : ada apa sensei?

Cio : mikir... Gw stop disini atau gw bikin versi bad endingnya ya...

All : masih ada alternatif endingnya!

Cio : itupun... Kalau reader mau sih... -_-"

All : _semoga aja ga ada_

Cio : lw pada bilang apa!

All : ga sensei... *merinding*

Tsuna : tanya aja sama readernya~

Cio : bener juga 8D

Ayo Reader, mau dibikin Bad Endingnya apa ga? XD kasihan Mukuro mojok mulu tuh xD kalau mau, silahkan di review~

Sama...

Gw mau bikin LfH di fandom lain, enakan bikin di fandom apa ya? ' 'a *inti cerita sama tapi tentu saja critanya beda 8D* ES21 dah ada loh xD *malah Promosi*


	8. Alternative Ending 2, Sad Ending Final

A

Cio : sedihnya... TAT sekarang beneran episode terakhir...

All : _akhirnya selesai juga ( - -)=3_

Cio : ada yang ngomong sesuatu? *evil aura*

All : t-tidak sensei...

Cio : wuih, 85 review Σ (˚Д ˚") m-makasih buat smuanya TAT dan ini balasan review kalian~

_**mitoia-tan **__**: **__**iya, ini dah dibuat ^w^~ Dino emang keren kok *slapped* Thanks for all~**_

_**Fitria -AlyssAmarylissJeevas **__**: **__**makasih ya xD ahahaha... ES21 di cont. Ntar habis ini tamat xD *lusa besok di publish* makasih buat smua reviewnya (_ _)**_

_**Rst**__** : **__**mau dibuat kaya gimana lagi xD ga ada ide lagi xD #plak semoga ga terlalu sedih (_ _) makasih buat reviewnya xD**_

_**AiNeko-Chan **__**: **__**dan sekali lagi saya menipu seseorang xD dan kayaknya... Bakal sedikit kecewa sama endingnya ini ;w; makasih ya buat smuanya ^^**_

_**CursedCrystal**__** : **__**kita lihat apakah Hibari jadi jan- *siap tonfa* duda atau ga disini xD thanks for all review ^w^**___

_**tetsuhideyoshi **__**: **__**berarti saya sukses membohongi anda *ngakak ditendang* ini dia, updatenya~ thanks for all (_ _)**_

_**Nesia Yufa **__**: **__**59 pedo dong xD masa sma sama anak sd x3 masalah ES21 karena ane ga seneng sho-ainya ;w; *bahkan untuk HiruSena* makasih buat reviewnya xD**_

_**Rui Arisawa**__** : **__**makasih xD sequelnya di flash disk dan dengan nistanya ilang ;w; *lagi nyari* makasih buat reviewnya selama ini (_ _)**_

_**Nakyo hibasawa**__** : **__**itu sbenernya cman makam buat simbol orang2 yang mati di kecelakaan pesawat tapi mayatnya ga ditemuin O.O dan lagi2 gara2 gw ngantuk salah nulis xD #plak makasih buat smua reviewnya (_ _)**_

_**bhiblu21 **__**: **__**waduh xD dah bikin nih yang sad ending xD makasih buat reviewnya xD**_

_**Nagisa Fujisaki **__**: **__**sama seperti diatas ^w^ itu simbol buat korban kecelakaan xD makasih ya buat smua reviewnya (_ _)**_

_**Sweet VerMouth **__**: **__**kayaknya bakal kurang sedih deh ;w; maaf kalau ga memuaskan ;w; makasih buat reviewnya (_ _)**_

_**Kurea Cavallone**__** : **__**lihatlah nasib Kyouyamu ini xD *plak* iya saya cari flash disknya dulu ya (_ _) #plak makasih buat smua reviewnya ^3^**_

_**Kamikaze-Rein **__**: **__**silahkan dilihat gmn nasib Byakuran disini xD dan~ saya ga sepinter itu smpe bisa masuk UI *mojok* cman Unsri kok angkatan 2008 ^^ makasih buat reviewnya xD~**_

.

.

.

All : silahkan dibaca Last Chapter Letter from Heaven!

**.**

_Selamat pagi Kyouya!_

_Apa kabarmu hari ini?_

_Kau baik-baik sajakah?_

_Pasti diluar salju sudah turun..._

_Ayo, gunakan baju hangatmu!_

_Kau bisa sakit jika tidak!_

_Aku disini?_

_Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja..._

_Ayo bangun, dan bersemangatlah!_

_Aku mengawasimu loh,_

_Aku akan sedih kalau kau sampai tidak bersemangat karena aku!_

_Ayo, aku akan selalu menyemangati__mu setiap pagi!_

_Sekarang, matikan ini dan keluarlah!_

_Seseorang sudah menunggumu diluar..._

_Sampai jumpa Kyouya!_

_P.S : __Aku mencintaimu, Kyouya..._

_._

**Title : **Letter from Heaven

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Main Pairing :** 6918, in memorian D18

**Major Pairing :** G27 (Family)

**Disclaimed** :

Letter from Heaven © Me

KHR © Amano Akira

**Warning :** Gaje, AU story, OOC, Yaoi, tambah kaya sinetron TAT, Character Death!

**Chapter ****7, Alternative Ending 1 (Sad Ending -P.S I Love You-)**

_-20 Desember 20xx-_

BZZZZT...

_Selamat pagi Kyouya!_

_Apa kabarmu hari ini?_

_Kau baik-baik sajakah?_

_..._

Suara itu terus diulang-ulang hingga beberapa kali. Laki-laki berambut raven hitam itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya, sambil mendengarkannya melalui earphone yang terpasang ditelinganya.

Musim dingin sudah tiba...

Salju mulai turun dengan derasnya...

Sudah 2 bulan sejak operasi itu berlangsung...

Dan 1 bulan sudah sejak kematian Dino...

Operasi itu berjalan dengan mulus. Tetapi, Dino mengalami koma karena shock diakibatkan pendarahan. Tubuhnya semakin lemah dan lemah.

Dan pada saat itu...

Saat salju pertama turun di kota Namimori...

Akhirnya ia meninggal dunia...

"...Dino..."

**===Flash Back===**

_"Maaf Mukuro-kun... Kyouya..." _

_"Aku memang sudah berhasil mengangkat sel kanker yang ada di paru-parunya..."_

_"Tetapi..."_

_"Ia mengalami pendarahan hebat..."_

_"Dan..."_

_..._

_"Sekarang ia dalam keadaan koma..."_

Hibari Kyouya, hanya bisa diam ketika ia berada didalam sebuah kamar. Didepannya, untuk yang kedua kalinya tubuh sang kekasih Dino Cavallone sedang terbaring didepannya.

Sudah 1 bulan lamanya ia berada disana menunggu sadarnya Dino dari tidur panjangnya. Ia menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk menunggu, dan menunggu. Berbeda ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi, kali ini Hibari benar-benar tidak meninggalkannya dan mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya disana. Mungkin hanya ketika ia mandi saja tidak.

Sekarang ini, walaupun Mukuro sudah membujuk dan terus menerus mengajak Hibari untuk keluar dari rumah, ia tetap menolak. Ia hanya menundukkan kepala dan memegang tangan Dino.

...

"...ya..." Siang hari, ketika Hibari tertidur disamping Dino ia benar-benar yakin mendengar suara Dino walaupun samar. "...Kyouya..."

...

Hibari yang yakin itu adalah suara Dino langsung bangkit dan melihat kearah Dino. Mata cokelat karamel itu sekarang menatapnya dan senyuman itu tampak diwajahnya yang pucat.

"D-Dino, kau sudah sadar! A-aku akan memanggil Byaku-" baru saja Hibari akan berdiri dan keluar dari kamar itu, Dino menahan tangan Hibari, membuatnya berbalik melihat Dino lagi.

"Biarkan saja..." Jawab Dino sambil tersenyum tipis. "Aku ingin minta sesuatu..."

"Hm?"

**Letter from Heaven===**

"Benar-benar!" Saat ini, mereka berada disebuah pegunungan. Malam sudah menjelang dan bintangpun terlihat menghiasi langit malam itu. Dino yang meminta Hibari menemaninya untuk pergi kemari. Sesampainya disana, dengan jarak tempuh cukup jauh yaitu 4 jam menggunakan mobil, Dino yang dipaksa oleh Hibari menggunakan kursi roda karena ia baru sadar hanya tertawa kecil sambil merenggangkan tangannya. "Aku paling suka tempat ini..."

"Kenapa kita harus ketempat ini Dino?"

"..." Dino hanya tersenyum sambil menatap kearah pemandangan gunung-gunung disekitar mereka. "Aku selalu beranggapan kalau disini... Aku akan berada lebih dekat dengan ayah dan ibuku. Menurutku, ini adalah tempat yang paling dekat dengan surga... Dimana ayah dan ibuku ada disana..."

...

Hibari hanya bisa diam mendengarnya. Ia tahu, ayah dan ibu Dino meninggal pada saat ia berusia 17 tahun. Dan disinilah tempat mobil mereka jatuh kedalam jurang, dan mayat mereka tidak pernah ditemukan sampai sekarang.

"Kau tidak berfikir untuk menyusul mereka kan...?"

.

.

.

"Menurutmu?"

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

"Tentu saja tidak Kyouya..." Dino hanya tertawa dan menatap keatah depan lagi.

...

Hening lagi...

"Ibu, Ayah!" Suara Dino yang besar dan tiba-tiba itu sukses membuat Hibari terkejut dan melihat wajah sang kekasih. "Aku sudah mendapatkan orang yang paling penting didalam hidupku... Dan didepan kalian, sekarang... Aku akan berjanji, akan selalu mencintainya sampai kapanpun! Walaupun aku sudah tidak ada lagi disampingnya..."

...

Hening kembali...

Hibari melihat kearah Dino dengan tatapan terkejut, dan rona merah ada dibawah pipinya.

"Kau... Mengajakku hanya untuk menunjukkan ini...?"

.

.

.

"Kau tidak suka?"

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

"Kyouya...?"

.

.

.

"Hm?"

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

.

.

.

"..."

.

.

.

"Jangan mengatakan seolah-olah kau akan meninggalkanku..." Hibari berjalan dan melingkarkan tangannya dileher Dino dari belakang.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu..." Dino hanya tersenyum dan memegang tangan Hibari yang memeluknya. Ia memegang dan mencium salah satu tangannya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu..."

...

"Aku juga... Dino... Aku juga mencintaimu..." Dino tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hibari. Ia menarik tangan Hibari agar wajahnya bisa mendekat kepadanya, dan detik kemudian Dino mencium Hibari cukup lama.

.

.

.

Dingin...

Butiran putih menuruni langit dan jatuh diatas permukaan tanah itu.

Salju...

Salju pertama yang turun di tahun itu...

Hibari dan Dino hanya melihat itu ditengah kesunyian. Ya, tidak ada satupun yang berbicara diantara mereka selama beberapa menit.

...

"Uhuk... Uhuk..."

"Dino, kau tidak apa-apa?" Hibari langsung melihat keadaan Dino ketika mendengar suara batuk Dino. Entah apa hanya perasaannya...

Atau saat ini wajahnya sangat pucat...

"Kau tidak apa-apa Dino?" Hibari mencoba untuk memeriksa keadaannya dari depan. Tetapi, Dino hanya menggeleng pelan dan tetap tersenyum.

"Hanya... Sedikit kedinginan..." Jawabnya pelan.

...

"Kalau begitu..." Hibari berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke tempat mereka memarkirkan mobil. Jaraknya lumayan jauh, karena mereka berjalan kaki selama 30 menit dari mobil. "Ayo kita pulang..."

"Aku ingin disini sebentar lagi Kyouya..."

...

"Baiklah, aku akan ke mobil untuk mengambilkan baju hangat untukmu oke?" Dino hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Hibari berjalan dan akan menuju ke mobil sebelum Dino menghentikan dan memeluknya dari samping. "Ada apa Dino..."

"Tidak apa-apa..." Dino hanya menutup matanya, mencoba untuk merasakan hangat tubuh Hibari. Lalu, ia melepasnya hanya beberapa saat setelah ia memeluknya. "Aku hanya ingin memelukmu..."

...

Hibari merasa sangat tidak ingin meninggalkan Dino saat itu. Tetapi, Dino bisa semakin parah jika ia tidak mengambilkan baju dingin untuknya...

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar..." Hibari mencium pipi Dino dan memegang kedua pipinya. "Aku akan segera kembali..."

**Dino's POV===**

Benar-benar...

Saat ini, aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena memberikanku waktu...

Walaupun hanya sedikit, untuk bertemu dengannya...

Walau bagaimanapun, Tuhan sudah memberikanku banyak sekali tambahan waktu di hidupku yang sedikit ini...

Dan aku mengerti...

Ini, adalah saatnya aku pergi...

Saatnya untuk kembali kepadaNya...

Tetapi tidak apa-apa, semua yang harus kulakukan sudah kuselesaikan...

Walaupun, aku harus meninggalkan Kyouya...

Tetapi, aku pasti akan terus melihatnya...

Menjaganya...

Dan menunggunya disana...

Di surga...

"...Kyouya..."

**Normal's POV===**

Dino, hanya diam sambil tersenyum. Ia menundukkan kepalanya hingga matanya tertutup oleh rambut kuningnya itu. Tiba-tiba cairan bening itu keluar dari sela matanya, dan tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya...

Sebuah tape recorder...

Menaruhnya dipangkuan, ia membuka matanya dan memulainya...

Membuat sebuah surat kembali...

Surat yang terakhir...

"...Kyouya..."

**End Flash Back===**

...

Hibari hanya bisa memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara tangannya. Semenjak kematian Dino, Hibari tidak pernah keluar dari ruangan itu...

Rumahnya...?

Tidak...

Itu adalah ruangannya...

Ruangan Dino...

Ia tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki keluar dari ruangan itu. Bahkan jika Giotto tidak membawakan makanan kedalam dan memaksanya untuk makan, ia tidak akan mungkin menyentuh makanan sama sekali.

Saat ini...

Ia seperti mayat hidup...

Tubuh, yang tidak memiliki jiwa...

_..._

_Sekarang, matikan ini dan keluarlah!_

_Seseorang sudah menunggumu diluar..._

_Sampai jumpa Kyouya!_

_P.S : __Aku mencintaimu, Kyouya..._

"Aku juga bodoh..." Hibari hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "Aku juga mencintaimu..."

...

_===Letter For Heaven===_

_-21 Desember 20xx-_

"Kyouya..." Mukuro membuka pintu ruangan Dino dan menemukannya masih menggunakan earphone yang dihubungkan dengan rekaman suara Dino. Ia membuatnya sebelum operasi itu dimulai, dan diberikan pada waktu-waktu tertentu.

Tetapi, ia menitipkannya pada siapa...?

Dipercayakannya pada siapa rekaman itu agar sampai ke sisi Hibari?

Tentu saja...

Orang lain yang mencintai kekasihnya itu,

Dan juga sahabatnya,

Rokudo Mukuro...

Tetapi Hibari tidak pernah tahu...

Ia tidak pernah memberitahukannya dan hanya memberikannya secara diam-diam.

Sekarang ini, ia masuk dan melihat kondisi Hibari yang tertidur diatas sofa yang ada didekat meja Dino...

Miris...

Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Dino akan meninggalkan lelaki didepannya itu. Lelaki yang ia dan Dino cintai...

Dan selamanya...

Ia hanya akan mencintai Dino...

Bukan dia...

_Mukuro's POV===_

Dino...

Apakah kau melihatnya...?

Lagi-lagi, ia menangis karenamu...

Lagi-lagi, ia berubah karenamu...

Tetapi, kali ini berbeda. Kau tidak akan mungkin kembali dan mengusap kepalanya, memberikannya semangat seperti dulu...

Apakah kau tahu, semuanya berubah semenjak kau meninggal...

Walaupun kematianmu baru saja berjalan 2 bulan, semuanya berubah...

Giotto-san, sering melamun dan juga selalu berhenti ketika melewati ruanganmu...

Tsuna, ia menangis selama 2 hari ketika pemakamanmu. Walaupun aku dan yang lainnya sudah menenangkannya. Ia selalu mencarimu...

Gokudera, aku mendengar jika ia berhenti sementara dari konser piano...

Ia selalu mengunjungi makammu setelah pulang sekolah...

Dan kau tahu apa?

Xanxus meliburkan semua perusahaan yang berada dibawah kepemimpinannya ketika pemakamanmu...

Byakuran,

Ia menjadi jarang menggangguku dan memilih untuk menyibukkan dirinya mencari pengobatan lebih baik agar orang-orang selain kau bisa selamat tanpa ada resiko sepertimu...

Aku...

...

_===Flash Back===_

"Kalau memang aku tidak selamat..." Dino berjalan dan memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna biru tua pada Mukuro. "Kau bisa memberikan ini pada Kyouya...?"

"Apa ini?"

"Surat... Tetapi surat spesial untuk Kyouya..." Dino hanya tersenyum tipis. "Ada 3 surat untuknya... Berikanlah padanya ketika 1 bulan setelah kematianku, dan ketika natal"

"Lalu yang ketiga?"

"Kalau kau merasa ia menghadapi masalah..."

...

"Bagaimana kalau ia tidak bisa berubah seperti dulu?"

...

"Aku yakin ia bisa... Aku tahu..."

...

"Kau merasa pesimis tidak akan selamat?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Dino hanya tertawa pelan mendengarnya. "Aku sudah katakan kalau aku menyetujui operasi ini bukan karena aku ingin mati, tetapi aku ingin tetap hidup..."

...

"Makanya, aku hanya ingin mengirimkan surat untuknya ketika aku sudah di surga..." Dino hanya tersenyum sedih.

.

.

.

"Kenapa harus aku..."

.

.

.

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya...?"

.

.

.

"Itu karena..."

.

.

.

"Kau adalah sahabatku..."

_===End of Flashback===_

Kau tidak perlu jawaban bukan Dino?

Aku melakukan pekerjaan bodoh yang kau bebankan padamu...

Aku, mengerjakannya sambil memakai topeng...

Topeng yang menyembunyikan semua kesedihanku...

Menyembunyikan semua kekecewaanku...

Dan menyembunyikan semua kerinduanku padamu...

Aku tidak bisa Dino...

Bahkan, ketika mendengar suaramu disana Kyouya sudah sangat sedih karena itu. Apakah aku bisa...

Memberikan semua rekaman itu padanya...

Tanpa melepaskan topeng yang ku kenakan sampai saat ini...?

_===Letter for Heaven===_

Setelah melihat keadaan Kyouya yang tidak mengalami perubahan sama sekali, aku memutuskan untuk kembali sebentar ke apartmentku.

Aku hanya ingin merebahkan diriku...

Dan melepaskan topeng yang aku gunakan...

Tetapi tidak bisa,

Seakan-akan topeng itu menempel didalam diriku...

Aku ingin marah padamu...

Karena kau sudah meninggalkannya...

Aku ingin menangis...

Tetapi tidak bisa...

Aku mengambil kotak biru yang kau berikan dan membukanya.

Satu...

Dua...

Tiga...

...

"Huh?" Aku menghitung sekali lagi, kaset yang ada dikotak itu. Ada lima, tetapi bukankah Dino berkata ia hanya ingin memberikan 3 kaset rekaman ke Kyouya? Dan aku sudah memberikannya satu. Seharusnya hanya ada 2 kaset rekaman.

Aku mencoba untuk melihat tulisan yang ada dikaset itu.

_..._

_"_Apa ini..."

_For : Mukuro Rokudo, my Best Friend_

_===Normal POV===_

"Untuk...ku...?" Mukuro hanya melebarkan matanya ketika melihat tulisan itu. Ia bangkit dan bergegas mencari MP3 miliknya. Menyetel, dan mendengarkan rekaman itu.

...

BZZZZT...

_Hei Mukuro!_

_Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?_

_Baik-baik saja?_

_Atau..._

_Kau sepertinya cukup sedih karena kematianku?_

_Aku jadi ingin melihat bagaimana tampangmu sekarang._

_*giggle*_

_..._

_Maaf ya..._

_Aku menitipkan surat rekaman itu padamu..._

_Kau pasti berat untuk memberikannya pada Kyouya..._

_Kau pasti menanyakan kenapa aku memberikan semua tugas itu padamu..._

_Kau seharusnya tahu,_

_Aku,_

_Hanya bisa mempercayakan Kyouya padamu..._

_Aku, tahu..._

_Kau akan mencintainya sepenuh hatimu._

_Mukuro..._

_Jagalah ia jika aku pergi..._

_..._

_Cintailah ia, sebesar aku mencintainya._

_Atau bahkan, melebihi ketika aku mencintainya._

_Aku percaya padamu..._

_..._

"Pada akhirnya..." Mukuro hanya menggenggam erat tape recorder itu. Tangannya bergetar, seakan-akan saat ini ia sedang menahan tangisnya. "Pada akhirnya, kau bahkan hanya memikirkan Kyouya... Walaupun kau sudah tidak ada didunia ini, kau tetap saja memikirkannya dan khawatir padanya Dino..."

Mukuro akan memencet tombol stop saat tiba-tiba rekaman itu muncul kembali.

_Hei, hei Mukuro!_

_Oke, mengenai Kyouya cukup sampai disana!_

_Sekarang, ayo lepaskan topeng yang kau pakai Mukuro!_

_Kau selalu saja menyembunyikan semua yang kau rasakan!_

_Sudah aku katakan, kau tidak akan bisa membohongiku._

_Walaupun __kenyataannya aku bukan siapa-siapa..._

_Tetapi aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai sahabat yang paling dekat denganku._

_Bahkan melebihi Squallo dan juga Giotto-senpai..._

_Aku tidak ingin kau menderita karena menyimpan semua perasaanmu._

_Makanya..._

_Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri,_

_Kalau kau memang ingin tertawa, tertawalah..._

_Kalau kau memang ingin marah, marahlah..._

_Dan kalau kau memang ingin menangis, menangislah..._

_._

_Aku tidak akan mungkin bisa mengatakan ini lagi..._

_Tetapi..._

_Mukuro..._

_Kau adalah sahabat terbaik yang aku miliki..._

_._

_Terima kasih..._

_Jagalah Kyouya untukku..._

_"..." _Mukuro hanya bisa diam menundukkan kepalanya saja. Senyuman tipis terlihat di wajahnya. Tetapi, cairan bening itu tiba-tiba turun dari kelopak matanya. "Bodoh... Kenapa kau harus mati... Kenapa kau harus mati Dino!"

Tangisnya pecah, tangis yang ditahan oleh Mukuro selama 2 bulan ini pecah begitu saja dan ia hanya bisa memegang dahinya dengan satu tangan dan membiarkan air mata itu jatuh.

_===Letter for Heaven===_

_"_..." Hibari yang sedang tertidur, terbangun begitu saja. Tetapi, ketika ia membuka mata yang ia lihat bukanlah pemandangan ruangan Dino yang ada dirumah sakit. Ia berada disebuah mobil.

...

Tunggu dulu...

Sebuah mobil?

Hibari segera bangkit dan melihat sekelilingnya. Benar, ia berada disebuah mobil dan yang mengendarainya tentu saja tidak lain tidak bukan Rokudo Mukuro.

"Mukuro, kenapa aku ada disini..." Hibari mendeathglare Mukuro yang hanya diam dan tidak menatap Hibari, hanya menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. "Jawab aku Rokudo Mukuro...!"

"Aku akan membawamu keluar..." Mukuro hanya mengatakan itu dengan nada datar dan tetap tidak menatap Hibari.

"Tidak, turunkan aku..." Hibari masih mendeathglare Mukuro. "Aku harus kembali ke tempat Dino..."

"Tidak..." Mukuro masih saja bersikeras tidak menghentikan mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Rokudo Mukuro, kubilang hentikan mobilnya..."

.

.

.

"Tidak akan..."

.

.

.

"Aku akan melompat dari mobil..."

.

.

.

"Cobalah kalau kau berani..."

.

.

.

...

Cklek!

Dengan nekadnya, Hibari membuka pintu sampingnya dan siap untuk melompat jika Mukuro tidak menghentikan mobil itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Kau tidak mau menghentikan mobil ini...! Aku akan melompat saja..." Hibari hanya bisa menatap Mukuro yang sudah menghentikan mobilnya.

...

"Baiklah..." Mukuro hanya diam membiarkan Hibari yang sudah turun disana. Ia hanya terdiam dan tidak menjalankan mobilnya.

_Jagalah Kyouya untukku..._

"Sial..." Mukuro hanya bisa membuka pintu mobilnya dan berlari mengejar Hibari.

_===Letter for Heaven===_

Hibari berlari menuju ke rumah sakit. Ia tidak tahu jalan yang ada disekitarnya, tetapi ia hanya ingin kembali ke rumah sakit itu.

"Kyouya!"

Hibari menghentikan langkahnya mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh, dan sebelum ia bisa melihat siapa orang itu, orang itu sudah memeluknya dengan erat.

"...Dino...?"

"...aku..." Mukuro, orang yang memeluk Hibari itu hanya bisa memeluknya dengan erat. "Aku memang bukan Dino... Kau memang tidak mencintaiku seperti kau mencintai Dino... Tetapi kumohon Kyouya... Kembalilah seperti kau yang dulu... Walaupun kau menganggapku pelampiasan kematian Dino, atau apapun itu... Kembalilah menjadi Kyouya yang aku kenal..."

...

"Aku hanya ingin ia kembali..." Hibari hanya bisa diam, menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada laki-laki didepannya. Perlahan membalas pelukannya. "Aku hanya ingin ia memelukku sekarang... Apakah... Tidak apa-apa... Aku kembali seperti dulu tanpa ada dia..."

"Itulah yang ia inginkan Kyouya..." Mukuro melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lembut kearahnya. "Percayalah... Itu yang diinginkannya..."

_===Letter for Heaven===_

_-24 Desember 20xx-_

"Merry Christmast!" Suara orang-orang dirumah sakit terdengar menggema. Beberapa orang dokter dan juga perawat merayakan natal di rumah sakit Namimori. Tentu saja termasuk Giotto, Mukuro, Tsuna, dan Hibari.

"Baiklah, semoga kita bisa melewati natal ini dan mengakhiri tahun ini dengan semangat!" Giotto, selaku kepala rumah sakit hanya berdiri dan memberikan pidato. Dengan menggunakan jas berwarna putih dan juga celana berwarna hitam, ia mengangkat gelas berisi sampagne yang ada ditangannya.

"Memang harus bersemangat..." Suara itu lagi-lagi terdengar di sudut ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh aura hitam disekitarnya. "Tetapi... Kenapa aku harus memakai ini lagi..." Hibari yang memakai baju maid menggunakan nekomimi hanya bisa mendeathglare semua orang yang ada disana. Tetapi, semua orang bukannya ketakutan, tetapi karena keimutan yang dipancarkan Hibari saat itu mereka (yang sebagian besar ternyata adalah fujoshi #plak) menutupi hidungnya yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan tanda-tanda akan mimisan.

"Sudahlah Kyouya..." Mukuro yang baru saja masuk juga tidak hebohnya, dengan baju maid berenda-renda dan juga memakai kuping kelinci itu hanya bisa mendekati Hibari dan mengedipkan matanya. "Kau sangat manis dengan kostum itu~"

"Kau ingin kugigit sampai mati ya..." Hibari hanya kesal dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Mukuro.

"Mukuro-kun, kau sangat cute dengan baju itu~!" Byakuran yang tidak diketahui antah berantahnya tiba-tiba sudah ada dibelakang Mukuro dan memeluknya. Dan tentu saja Mukuro dengan refleks langsung memukul perut Byakuran dengan keras membuatnya tersungkur.

"Hentikan itu bodoh!"

Semuanya hanya tertawa dan juga bersenang-senang. Memang, semuanya terlihat sudah merelakan kematian Dino begitu juga dengan Hibari. Ia sudah mulai mau melakukan kegiatan seperti biasa dan juga berusaha untuk bersikap seperti biasanya. Semuanya mencoba yang terbaik agar masing-masing tidak membuat yang lainnya bersedih.

"Salah kalian sendiri, lagipula bukankah Hibari-san tahu kalau terlambat diacara natal di rumah sakit hukumannya adalah seperti itu?" Giotto hanya bisa tertawa sambil melihat kearah mereka berdua. "Tahun lalu juga bukan, kau terlambat seperti ini..."

"Ah, jadi tahun lalu Kyouya juga memakai kostum seperti ini? Aku ingin melihat!"

"Bukan kami yang memotret ketika itu..." Giotto hanya bisa tersenyum tipis mengatakan hal itu. "Biasanya Dino yang melakukan itu..."

_..._

"Yah..." Mukuro yang pertama kali sadar hanya tersenyum dan mengeluarkan kamera dari tasnya. "Sekarang, biarkan aku memotretmu Kyouya~" Dan semuanya berakhir menjadi pertengkaran dari Mukuro dan Hibari serta Byakuran yang ingin memeluk Mukuro yang tentu saja langsung melancarkan serangannya.

"..." Hibari yang melihat jam dinding yang ada disana hanya berdiri dan akan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Mau kemana Hibari?" Giotto yang melihat Hibari akan pergi hanya bingung karenanya.

"Aku ingin pulang, sudah terlalu malam untukku jika berada terlalu lama lagi..." Hibari hanya tersenyum kecil dan terlihat sangat terpaksa.

BLAM!

_..._

Semuanya hanya bisa diam ketika Hibari pergi."Benarkan?" Mukuro hanya bisa menghela nafas berat melihat semua yang dilakukan oleh Hibari. "Ia belum bisa menerima kematian Dino dengan sepenuhnya..."

"Yah, sebenarnya aku juga belum..." Giotto hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil. "Ia terlalu cepat meninggalkan kita..."

"Sebagai sahabatnya, aku hanya mengatakan... Ia adalah orang yang merepotkan..." Mukuro hanya menghela nafas panjang dan berat.

_===Letter For Heaven===_

"Hh..." Hibari yang sudah sampai di apartmentnya hanya merebahkan dirinya dan menutup matanya. Memang benar, ia belum bisa merelakan kematian Dino. Tetapi, ia tidak mau membuat semua orang cemas padanya. Dan memutuskan untuk berpura-pura menjadi seperti dulu lagi.

"Dino..." Lagi-lagi air matanya keluar, setiap kali ia mendengar atau mengingat nama itu. "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu..."

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Hibari tersentak ketika mendengar jendelanya diketuk oleh seseorang. Sesosok laki-laki yang memakai jenggot dan berpakaian seperti santa klaus tersenyum kepadanya. Ingin membuat Hibari percaya dia santa claus? Apakah ia fikir Hibari adalah anak kecil yang percaya dengan hal seperti itu?

Berjalan dan membuka jendela kamarnya, Hibari menatap datang laki-laki itu.

"Siapa kau..."

"Aku adalah santa..." Lelaki itu tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Hibari. "Karena kau sudah menjadi anak yang baik, aku akan memberikanmu hadiah..."

...

"Kamikorosu..."

"O-oke kalau kau tidak percaya... Setidaknya, aku hanya ingin memberikanmu ini sebagai hadiah natal..." Lelaki itu terlihat ketakutan dan memberikan sebuah kaset dari dalam sakunya. "Selamat natal Kyouya..."

Hibari tidak melihat kearah laki-laki itu. Matanya tertuju pada kaset yang diberikan oleh laki-laki itu. Sama seperti kaset yang ia temukan didepan rumahnya 1 bulan setelah kematian Dino. Ia segera kembali dan memasukkan kaset itu ke MP3nya untuk didengarkan.

_Selamat Natal Kyouya!_

_Bagaimana keadaanmu disana sekarang?_

_Lebih baik bukan?_

_Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa menemanimu..._

_Bagaimana natal tanpa aku?_

_Apakah kau merasa kesepian?_

_Tetapi, kukira Giotto-senpai dan juga yang lainnya pasti membuat acara di rumah sakit seperti tahun lalu..._

_Ngomong-ngomong..._

_Apakah kau mendapatkan hukuman seperti tahun lalu?_

_Ingatkan?_

_Ketika kau terlambat dan terpaksa untuk memakai baju perawat yang sangat mini itu_

_*giggle*_

_Kau sangat manis menggunakan itu Kyouya~_

_Ahahaha... Hanya bercanda..._

_Sebenarnya, aku ingin memberikan hadiah natal untukmu..._

_Tetapi aku tahu itu tidak akan mungkin..._

_Jadi,_

_Apakah semua ini sudah menjadi hadiah natal untukmu?_

_Aku masih mengawasimu dimanapun kau berada Kyouya..._

_Jadi, tetaplah bersemangat..._

_Sampai bertemu nanti..._

_P.S : __Merry love christmast Kyouya..._

"..." Hibari hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar suara itu. Tidak mungkin ia tidak tahu suara yang ada didalam rekaman itu. Dari nada suara, dan juga gaya bicaranya. Semuanya adalah milik laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang ia cintai sampai sekarang. "Kau bodoh... Saat ini, suaramu bahkan sudah menjadi hadiah natal yang paling berharga bodoh..."

"Selamat natal... Dino..."

_==Letter For Heaven=====_

_-1__6 Agustus 20xx-_

"Ia pasti orang yang aku kenal..." Hibari sedang berada dirumah sakit bersama dengan Mukuro. Sifat Hibari sudah mulai berubah dan mulai menunjukkan kearah yang bagus.

"E-eh?" Mukuro hanya bisa menghentikan mengerjakan laporannya dan menatap Hibari dengan gugup. Ia memang menyembunyikan tentang dirinya yang merupakan orang misterius pembawa kaset Dino.

"Orang yang membawa kaset Dino..."

"Kenapa kau berfikiran seperti itu?"

"Karena ia tahu alamat rumah dan juga namaku..."

...

"Ahaha..." Mukuro hanya tertawa lepas mendengarnya. "Bukankah jika nama dan juga alamat bisa ditanyakan pada orang lain Kyouya..."

"Iya sih tapi-" Hibari melihat kearah Mukuro yang masih tertawa. Tiba-tiba ia membayangkan orang yang muncul pada malam natal itu. Dan yang lebih membuatnya heran, kenapa sekarang ia merasakan jika wajahnya memanas dan memerah?

Apakah karena Mukuro?

Tetapi, ia hanya mencintai Dino...

Tidak ada yang lainnya...

Tetapi...

Perasaan apa ini...?

Sama seperti pada saat ia bersama dengan Dino.

Hangat...

Dan menyenangkan...

Tidak, tidak...

Ia tidak mungkin jatuh cinta dengan orang selain Dino...

"Kyouya, kau tidak apa?"

"Y-ya aku tidak apa-apa..." Hibari hanya berusaha tersenyum dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

_Hibari's POV===_

_-__20 Agustus 20xx-_

Argh, ada apa denganku!

Kenapa aku selalu saja berdebar ketika bersama dengan Mukuro?

Seharusnya aku hanya mencintai Dino, tetapi kenapa aku malah berdebar jika bersama dengan Mukuro! Aku tidak bisa, aku hanya mencintai Dino dan tidak yang lain...

"Dino... Apakah aku..."

_Normal POV===_

_-15 September 20xx-_

"...ya... Kyouya..." Mukuro mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Hibari. Mereka sedang berada diacara mendaki yang diadakan Giotto dan pihak rumah sakit untuk memperingati ulang tahun rumah sakit.

"H-hm?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Mukuro melihat Hibari yang melamun. "Jangan melamun, kau bisa terjatuh jika tidak melihat jalan..." Mukuro hanya tertawa sambil menunjuk kearah belakang Hibari, lubang yang cukup dalam.

"O-oh... I-iya..." Hibari hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan duluan daripada Mukuro.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

_===Letter for Heaven===_

"Ah, sampai juga!" Mukuro merenggangkan tangannya dan melihat pemandangan yang ada dipuncak gunung itu. Setelah perjalanan yang cukup panjang, mereka tiba disebuah bukit yang cukup tinggi dan sedikit curam.

"Kau mengatakan hal itu tetapi kau sendiri berdiri ditempat yang berbahaya bodoh..." Hibari menghampiri Mukuro sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Ahahaha, aku tahu sampai mana aku bisa berdiri kok..." Mukuro hanya tertawa lepas dan berbalik kearah Hibari.

_DHEG!_

_"Tidak... Tidak, aku tidak boleh berdebar..."_ Hibari memalingkan wajahnya sekali lagi dari hadapan Mukuro.

...

"Kyouya...?" Mukuro membungkukkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah Hibari. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya kita-" Hibari yang akan berbalik malah menginjak tempat yang sedikit terjal membuatnya akan jatuh kebawah.

"Kyouya awas!" Mukuro menarik tangan Hibari tetapi ia malah tertarik juga dan akhirnya mereka terjatuh kebawah. Untungnya jarak antar daratan yang ada dibawahnya tidak terlalu tinggi.

"A, aduh..." Hibari memegangi kepalanya. Tetapi, sepertinya ia tidak terlalu terluka bahkan tidak merasa sakit karena terjatuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Kyouya..." Hibari melihat kearah bawahnya, ternyata Mukuro ada dibawahnya melindungi tubuh Hibari agar tidak terjatuh langsung keatas.

"M-Mukuro!" Hibari langsung bangkit dan mencoba untuk melihat keadaan Mukuro.

"Sepertinya kau tidak apa-apa, sudah aku katakan untuk hati-hati bukan...? Dasar... Bodoh..." Tiba-tiba Mukuro tidak sadarkan diri, dan darah keluar dari kepalanya.

"M-Mukuro, kau tidak apa?" Hibari mencoba untuk melihat keadaan Mukuro. Dan lagi-lagi perasaan yang sama ketika bersama dengan Dino muncul, sama ketika Dino sedang sakit saat itu.

Cemas...

Dan takut akan ditinggalkan...

Ia benar-benar tidak ingin ditinggalkan lagi seseorang...

Dan ia juga menyadari sesuatu saat itu...

Ia, mencintai seorang Rokudo Mukuro...

_===Letter for Heaven===_

_-16 September 20xx-_

"Dasar bodoh, kenapa kau malah melindungiku sampai kau terluka seperti ini?" Hibari hanya bisa mengirimkan dan memarahi Mukuro ketika ia dibawa kembali kerumah sakit dengan beberapa luka gores dan sedikit benturan dikepalanya. "Kau fikir aku akan senang?"

"Ahaha... Maaf Kyouya~" Mukuro hanya bisa tertawa sambil melihat Hibari. "Kau seperti mencemaskanku saja..." Mukuro melihat kearah Hibari yang sekarang hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan raut wajah cemas. "Kyouya...?"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik aku kembali keruanganku..." Hibari berdiri dan akan keluar dari sana.

"Kyouya tunggu...!"

PRAK!

Sesuatu terjatuh dari jas putih milik Mukuro yang tergantung disebelah tempat tidurnya. Hibari melihat benda itu.

Kaset...

Bukan, itu bukan kaset biasa...

Itu...

"Kenapa kau... Memiliki kaset ini..." Hibari melihat kaset itu dan memegangnya.

...

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku Mukuro?"

"Karena... Dino menitipkannya padaku..." Mukuro hanya bisa menatap Hibari. "Ia ingin aku memberikannya padamu..."

"Kenapa..." Hibari mendekati Mukuro dan menatapnya dengan sedih. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi pada Mukuro. "Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini...?"

"..." Mukuro mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Hibari. Wajah mereka semakin dekat dan semakin dekat. Hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan. Hibari terkejut, tetapi ia tidak bisa melepaskan ciuman dari Mukuro. Sedikit menyentakkannya, akhirnya ia mendorong Mukuro sedikit keras.

"Kenapa...? Kenapa kau malah melakukan ini...!"

"...karena... Karena aku masih mencintaimu..."

Hibari hanya bisa menutup mulutnya, mencoba untuk menahan amarah dan juga tangisnya. Ia hanya bisa terdiam, dan sedetik kemudian ia berlari keluar dari kamar itu.

_===Letter for Heaven===_

_-18 September 20xx-_

_Hei..._

_Ada apa Kyouya?_

_Apakah kau memiliki masalah disana?_

_Aku ingin sekali membantumu..._

_Walaupun hanya sekedar menghiburmu saja._

_Tetapi, yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah mengatakannya didalam surat ini..._

_Dan aku hanya bisa berkata..._

_Jangan menyerah..._

_Apapun masalah yang kau hadapi, jangan menyerah dengan mudah..._

_Aku percaya kau sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin..._

_Tetaplah bersemangat, dan selesaikan semua masalah yang ada didepanmu!_

_Aku yakin kau pasti bisa, jadi tetaplah bersemangat!_

_._

_P.S : Tentu saja aku tetap mencintaimu..._

...

Hibari hanya bisa terdiam dan duduk dipojok ruangan Dino. Membiarkan DVD Player itu memutar kaset yang ia ambil dari Mukuro itu. Ia hanya bisa menatap kearah langit malam, dan menutup matanya. Ia memikirkan semua yang terjadi kemarin, dan tentang perasaannya.

"Dino... Apakah benar apa yang aku rasakan sekarang...?"

Angin berhembus dengan pelan, menyibakkan jaket Hibari yang digantungkan diruangan itu.

PRAK!

Jaket itu terjatuh, dan terdengar suara sesuatu yang terjatuh. Hibari menyadarinya dan berdiri, mencoba untuk melihat isi dari kantong jaket itu.

"Ini..."

_Letter for Heaven===_

_-20 November 20xx-_

"Ada apa Kyouya..." Hibari yang membawa Mukuro menuju kesebuah tempat yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah tempat terakhirnya bertemu dengan Dino hanya diam dan menatap pemandangan yang ada ditempat itu. Masih sama seperti dulu, tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali. Ia hanya ingin menyelesaikan semua kegundahan yang ada dihatinya.

Ia berjalan mendekati Mukuro dan memberikan sebuah kaset. Sebuah kaset yang ia temukan dipangkuan Dino ketika ia kembali dari mobil, dan tentu saja ia menemukan Dino dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa lagi. Ia ingin mendengarkannya sendirian... Tetapi, ia tidak akan sanggup mendengarnya. Ia tidak akan sanggup menerima sendirian kalau ini adalah surat terakhir yang akan didapatkannya dari Dino.

"Untuk apa..."

"Kumohon... Temani aku untuk mendengarkan ini..." Mukuro hanya menerima kaset itu dan menatap kearah Hibari.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa...?" Hibari hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum. Mukuro hanya bisa menghela nafas berat dan memasukkannya kedalam tape recorder yang ia bawa didalam tas. Perlahan, menekan tombol play yang ada ditempat itu dan menunggu rekaman itu berjalan dan menampilkan suara Dino.

_Kyouya..._

_Mungkin ini adalah surat terakhir yang akan kau dapatkan dariku..._

_Aku sadar, walau berapapun aku membuat rekaman-rekaman suara untuk menghibur atau menyemangatimu..._

_Suatu saat pasti akan selesai dan tidak akan ada lagi Surat dari Surga..._

_Aku menyadari sesuatu juga..._

_Kalau waktumu akan terus bergulir..._

_Dan disaat itu, kau pasti akan merasakan sesuatu yang dinamakan cinta__ lagi bukan?_

_Dan ketika itu terjadi..._

_Janganlah takut untuk mencintai seseorang hanya karen__a kau masih mencintaiku..._

_Biarkanlah rasa itu mengalir didalam dirimu, dan bukalah hatimu untuk orang yang menurutmu memang kau cintai__ sepenuh hatimu..._

_Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri Kyouya..._

_Aku tidak ingin kau berakhir sepertiku, yang hanya bisa sebentar menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan orang yang aku cintai..._

_Carilah cinta yang lain..._

_Jangan terikat dengan waktuku yang tidak akan mungkin lagi bisa berjalan..._

_Aku hanyalah satu bab cerita di kehidupanmu..._

_Dan kau tidak akan bisa memenuhi bab-bab kehidupanmu dengan bayanganku saja..._

_Bab-bab kehidupanmu yang lain sudah datang..._

_Janganlah takut untuk mencintai orang lain..._

_Karena suatu saat hidupmu juga akan berakhir..._

_Dan disaat itu kita akan bertemu lagi..._

.

_P.S : Walaupun pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa memilikimu sepenuhnya..._

_Ingatlah..._

_Aku akan selalu mencintaimu..._

...

Kyouya hanya bisa terdiam melihat semua yang didengarkan olehnya didalam rekaman terakhir Dino. Ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk menutupi air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Ia sudah mencoba untuk menghentikannya, tetapi tidak bisa... Ia sudah terlalu sakit untuk menahan air mata itu.

Sampai akhirpun...

Dinolah yang paling mengerti tentangnya...

Dinolah yang selalu tahu apa yang ingin ia lakukan...

Dinolah yang paling menjaga hatinya...

Bahkan, sebelum ia meninggalpun Dino masih bisa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi padanya ketika ia sudah tidak ada...

Mukuro hanya bisa diam mendengarkan rekaman itu. Ia menatap Hibari yang saat ini masih menangis didepannya. Ia ingin sekali memeluk dan menenangkannya. Tetapi ia tahu, saat ini yang terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan adalah membiarkannya menangis sampai ia benar-benar puas.

"..." Hibari mulai tenang dan tangisnya perlahan-lahan mereda. Ia mencoba untuk menghapus air matanya dan menatap kearah Mukuro.

"Kyouya..."

"Maaf Mukuro..." Hibari hanya bisa memegang erat tangan Mukuro tanpa mengatakan apapun. "Maaf... Walaupun aku mencintaimu saat ini... Aku tidak bisa bersamamu..."

.

.

.

"Kenapa..."

.

.

.

"Aku..."

.

.

.

"Aku takut... Kalau ternyata rasa cinta ini hanyalah pelampiasan atas kematian Dino... Aku takut, kalau ternyata... Aku tidak mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku..." Lagi-lagi Hibari hanya bisa menangis tanpa suara. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Mukuro dan hanya menundukkan kepala saja.

...

Mukuro tersenyum...

Ia menaruh tangannya dikepala Hibari, dan mengelusnya dengan lembut...

"Tidak apa-apa Kyouya..." Mukuro hanya tersenyum pahit melihat keadaan Hibari. "Aku... Tidak akan sanggup bersamamu kalau kau masih memikirkan Dino... Aku akan bahagia, ketika kau juga bahagia..."

"Maafkan aku Mukuro..."

...

"Apakah aku boleh... Memelukmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya...?" Mukuro ingin mencoba menenangkan Hibari. Dan ia hanya mengangguk dan memeluknya dengan erat. Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka selama beberapa saat.

.

.

.

"Kyouya..."

.

.

.

"Ada apa?"

.

.

.

"..."

.

.

.

"Mukuro?"

.

.

.

"Tidak..." Mukuro hanya tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Terima kasih ya..." Mukuro mencium kening Hibari dan tertawa lepas.

"Kau akan tetap menjadi sahabatku..."

~~~~~_Fin_~~~~~

**O**

**M**

**A**

**K**

**E**

Keesokan hari kemudian, Hibari memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Makam Dino. Ia menenangkan diri disana dan juga melihat keadaan makam. Semenjak Dino meninggal, hanya 3 kali termasuk ini ia datang ke makamnya. Ia hanya ingin memberikan salam terakhir untuknya.

Ia berjalan sambil melihat sekitarnya. Sebuah makam yang terletak disebuah hutan mapel yang sangat indah. Ia mencari jalan menuju kesebuah makam. Tetapi, ketika ia tiba ditempat itu seseorang sudah berada disana. Dimakam Dino yang ada disana. Seseorang berambut hitam sepanjang rambut Dino itu memiliki model rambut yang hampir sama dengan Dino.

"Maaf...?" Hibari mencoba untuk melihat laki-laki itu yang juga menyadari kehadiran Hibari. "Apa yang kau laku-"

"Ah, maaf kau ingin mengunjungi makam ini ya...?" Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum lembut dan menghindar sedikit untuk memberi Hibari jalan.

"Maaf, kau kenal dengan Dino?" Hibari yang melihat laki-laki itu semakin yakin ia sangat mirip dengan Dino. Wajahnya, senyumannya, dan suaranya.

"Ah, tidak..." Laki-laki itu melihat kearah makam Dino dan hanya tersenyum lembut. "Aku sedang mengunjungi makam seseorang disini..."

"Makam?"

Pria itu menunjuk kearah makam yang ada disamping makam Dino. Yah, tidak wajar karena itu adalah sebuah pemakaman dan tentu saja tidak hanya makam Dino yang ada disana.

Hibari hanya memberikan bunga anggrek putih yang ada ditangannya dan berdoa didepan makam Dino. Lalu ia langsung berdiri dan menatap laki-laki itu. Begitu juga dengan laki-laki itu yang juga menatap Hibari.

"Sepertinya ini adalah makam yang sangat sering dikunjungi..." Laki-laki itu hanya menatap kearah makam Dino sesaat setelah mereka saling bertatapan. "Setiap hari, aku melihat makam ini dan selalu ada bunga anggrek yang diletakkan disini..."

"Ya... Karena ia adalah orang yang baik..." Hibari hanya tersenyum dan menatap makam Dino.

...

Lagi-lagi laki-laki itu menatap Hibari tanpa mengatakan apapun. Hibari juga menatapnya, seakan-akan ia melihat kearah Dino yang terlahir kembali.

"Kenapa-" Mereka mengatakan hal yang sama dalam waktu bersamaan. Laki-laki itu hanya tertawa kecil dan melihatnya.

"Katakanlah apa yang ingin kau katakan..." Jawab laki-laki itu sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tidak... Katakanlah apa yang ingin kau katakan..."

"Kau saja dulu..."

"Tidak, kau saja..."

...

"Baiklah... Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, kau mirip sekali dengan orang yang aku kenal..."

"... Kau juga..."

"Eh?"

"Kau juga mirip sekali dengan orang yang sangat aku kenal..." Hibari hanya tersenyum lembut menatap laki-laki itu. "Namaku Hibari Kyouya..."

"Namaku Alfonso, salam kenal... Kyouya..." Sedikit terkejut, tetapi laki-laki itu hanya membalas senyumannya.

_The End_

_._

_-Letter from Heaven-_

_8 Chapters Complete_

_._

_Author_

_Ciocarlie_

_._

_Based Story_

_Tengoku de Kimi ni Aetara_

_(__天国で君に逢えたら__)_

_._

_Special Thanks for :_

_**Reviewer**_

_**Who favorite this story**_

_**Who following this story**_

_**.**_

_Disclaimed_

_Letter from Heaven_©_ Ciocarlie_

_KHR _©_ Amano Akira_

_Tengoku de Kimi ni Aetara (If I see you in heaven)_© _Yoshikazu Okada dan Natsumi Iijima_

_._

_Thanks for your attention (_ _)_

After The Scene

All : Kanpai!

Cio : akhirnya selesai juga ("-∇-)=3

D : Selesai juga (;-Д-)=3

18 : aku tidak akan mau ikut AU story sensei lagi... *mojok* OOC banget gw disini...

69 : Kufufufu~ tetapi kau manis sekali Kyouya~

18 : Diamlah Rokudo Mukuro, atau Kamikorosu...

100 : Mukuro-kun~ ayo kembali ke Millefiore, aku sudah menyiapkan kue marshmallow untukmu~\(^∇^)/ *nyeret Muku*

69 : jangan menarikku Marshmallow bego! Gw mau sama Kyouya!

18 : untuk kali ini gw berterima kasih sama herbivore itu...

Cio : berisik amat sih (;-Д-)=3 ah, Tsu-kun, Gio nii, makasih buat smuanya~ (^∇^)/

G27 : Makasih balik sensei ^^

80 : Hayato, kau mau pulang? Ayo sama-sama saja~

59 : kembalilah ke neraka bodoh! Aku ingin pulang bersama Juudaime!

Xanxus : aku tidak akan mau muncul di fanfic sampah ini... *ngelengos pergi*

Squallo : VOOOI, kau buat aku mati lagi kubunuh kau!

18 : sebenarnya tidak perlu...

Cio : kenapa gw merinding ya...

? : *deathglare*

Cio : k-kalian...

Fans 6918 : kenapa 6918nya ga jadi bakka!

Cio : Σ (˚Д ˚") serangan darurat! Kalian, tutup studio sekarang juga!

All : Aiyeiyei boss!

Cio : Minna!

All : makasih buat semuanya! Sampai jumpa di ffic selanjutnya!


End file.
